¿Mi gato es… el Kazekage?
by Uzumaki zoe
Summary: ¿Gaara convertido en gato?, ¿Cómo llegó a ocurrir?, Hinata se hará cargo de él, pero ella no sabe que su gato es el mismísimo Sabaku no Gaara. Un GaaHina si quieren saber que pasará ¡entren! y !lean! Terminado n.n
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **ni Gaara, ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, ellos son de Masashi Kishimoto (espero ser como él), espero que un día haga un nº especial dedicado al GaaHina n.n de veras!

_Pareja: _GaaHina

_**N/A: **_esta historia se me ocurrió de pronto, en uno de mis arranques de ideas, suelen pasarme de repente, pero eso llama a la imaginación (creo yo)

"_Lalalala"-_ pensamientos de Gaara "lalalalala"- otros pensamientos - Lalalala – diálogos. Lo que aparece entre () con cursiva es la traducción de los maullidos n.n.

***** ¿Mi gato es… el Kazekage? *****

**·················**

****"Capítulo 01 – ¿Un Gaato?"****

Era una mañana tranquila en la aldea de Konoha, en una posada de esta misma aldea se encontraban alojados tres ninjas de la Arena, los hermanos Sabaku no. Habían viajado de Suna a Konoha para que el Kazekage firmara los nuevos tratados de alianza entre las dos aldeas, pero no sería solo eso lo que haría él.

Todo parecía "normal" (en lo que se puede llamar normal) en la vida del joven Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara de 17 años, o por lo menos eso creía él. Ya había amanecido, en la tarde se tendría que juntar con la Hokage de Konoha, Lady Tsunade para tratar el asunto antes mencionado.

No entendía por qué razón había dormido, si bien el Shukaku había sido extraído de su cuerpo, nunca sintió la necesidad de dormir, pero esta vez fue distinto, esta vez sí pudo conciliar el sueño.

Se levantó sintiéndose extraño, quizás sería por el hecho de haber dormido, pero no era por eso exactamente, su sorpresa fue cuando se vio en el espejo gigante que había en la habitación, no vio su reflejo, sino que el de ¿un gato?, que diablos le había pasado.

- _"¿Pero qué diablos me pasó?, ese no soy yo, es… UN GATO, debo estar dormido aún" – _pensaba el pelirrojo.

Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de despertar y darse cuenta de que lo que había visto no era real, pero no, él… Sabaku no Gaara ahora estaba convertido en gato, un gato de pelo rojizo con círculos negros en sus ojos y lo peor tenía la cicatriz del kanji _ai_ en el costado izquierdo de su cara y para su mala suerte no sabía el por qué estaba así, tal vez fue alguna broma que le hizo Kankuro.

- ¡¡GAARA!! – gritó su hermana Temari – ¿se te han pegado las sábanas? – preguntó mientras abría la puerta.

No vio a su hermano pequeño por ningún lado, toco la puerta del baño, pero nada, no obtuvo respuesta alguna, observó la habitación con detenimiento, notó que la calabaza de Gaara aun estaba ahí, pero se sorprendió al ver a un gato en la cama de su hermano.

- ¿Gaara? – volvió a insistir tocando la puerta del baño.

- Miau (_"¿Qué?"_) – maulló Gaara en respuesta a Temari.

- ¿Gaara? – repitió, obteniendo el mismo maullido. Se acercó a aquel gatito "¿qué raro cuando nombro a Gaara, el gato me responde?" – pensaba la de cuatro coletas – "intentaré otra vez" – se dijo a sí misma - ¿Gaara? – el gato soltó otro maullido ya algo fastidiado.

"_¿Qué?"_ – el pelirrojo la miró penetrante como queriendo traspasarle sus pensamientos, entonces Temari lo oyó (en su mente) y dio un salto hacia atrás.

- ¿Gaara de verdad eres tú? – interrogó la rubia algo incrédula.

- Miau (_"Sí"_) – Temari logró captar los pensamientos de su hermano, o más bien entendía los maullidos de Gaara.

- Pe-pero ¿qué te pasó? O_o – habló con confusión la rubia.

- _"No lo sé"_ – dijo cortante.

- ¿Co-cómo que no lo s-sabes? – articuló "algo" nerviosa por la situación.

- _"Pues es así de simple: no lo sé y punto"_ – Temari notaba en la voz de su hermano la incomodidad de la situación.

- Te llevaré con Kankuro – dicho esto lo tomó entre sus brazos, pero Gaara se zafó de ellos - ¿Qué pasa? – le habló molesta la chica.

- _"Prefiero caminar"_ – formuló con su habitual tono frío.

Se dirigieron a la habitación de Kankuro, pero este no estaba despierto aun, así que a Temari se le vino el "complejo de despertador".

- ¡¡KANKURO DESPIERTA!! – gritó la mayor algo enfadada, Kankuro se despertó y saltó de la cama.

- ¿Qué?, yo no fui, yo no he hecho nada – pronunció algo asustado por el grito - ¿qué pasa Temari? – interrogó con preocupación al ver la cara de "tenemos problemas" que puso Temari.

- Pasa que tenemos un gran problema – la rubia hizo un ademan con sus manos agitándolas.

- ¿Cuál es el problema?, ¿Se murió alguien? – dijo con un tono burlesco.

- _"yo soy el problema"_ – la voz de Gaara resonó en su cabeza, pero por más que miraba solo veía a Temari y a un gato rojizo, ¡un momento! Un gato rojizo con círculos negros en sus ojos y el kanji amor, acaso ese sería el problema.

- "Gaara se ha convertido en gato, pero eso no debía pasar" – pensaba el marionetista.

- El problema es que Gaara se ha convertido, mejor dicho lo han convertido en gato – habló seria la ojiverde con la mirada penetrante en Kankuro - ¿qué se supone que hará?, hoy debe firmar el nuevo pacto entre Konoha y Suna, pero ¡no puede! – gritó exaltada.

- Y ¿qué quieres que haga yo? – preguntó el de cara pintada – no puedo hacer magia para convertirlo de nuevo en Gaara – dijo con tono de obviedad.

- No podemos decirle a la Hokage que Gaara es un gato y que no puede asistir, no nos creería, además es el Kazekage ¿qué pasará con la aldea? y lo peor no sabemos cuánto tiempo estará así– apuntó donde se encontraba su hermano, pero él ya no estaba.

Gaara se había ido, no quería quedarse a ver como discutían sus hermanos, si bien les tenía paciencia esa conversación terminaría en un completo desastre.

"_Me encontraba saltando por los tejados, acostumbrándome a este cuerpo, a este maldito cuerpo de gato, y para colmo no tengo idea de por qué me convertí en esto, la armadura de arena no está protegiéndome así que debo cuidarme de cualquier herida o lesión que sufra, MALDICIÓN, ¿por qué a mí?, seguí caminando por los techos de Konoha, necesitaba salir de este lugar, tal vez en el bosque pudiera pensar mejor lo que haría teniendo este cuerpo"._

Gaara caminaba, hasta que llegó al bosque, se adentró en el, sin duda su "mala suerte" no podría empeorar, o al menos eso creía él, se adentró más al bosque, encontrándose con un no tan amigo de un gato.

"_Comencé a ser perseguido por ese costal de pulgas llamado Akamaru, si por lo menos pudiera usar la arena, pero no puedo, ¡grandioso! ahora era un gato común y corriente que tenía que huir de un perro. Notaba como el Inuzuka llamaba al animal, pero este no le obedecía, seguía persiguiéndome, corría sin rumbo, pero vi a alguien, no tuve tiempo de darme cuenta quien era, lo único que quería era que ese perro me dejara tranquilo, salte a los brazos de esa persona y me di cuenta cuando habló en donde estaba metido"._

- Akamaru, deja al pobre gatito tranquilo – pidió dulcemente la joven Hyuuga.

- Akamaru, ya déjalo – le ordenó el Inuzuka, pero al animal se abalanzó sobre Hinata para morder al pobre Gaatito, pero oyó un alarido, proveniente de Akamaru, Gaara lo había rasguñado en la nariz.

- Hinata ¿estás bien? – preguntó su compañero de equipo Shino.

- H-Hai – pronunció mientras Kiba y Shino la ayudaban a levantarse (no había soltado al gato) la chica miró al minino con una sonrisa - ¿estás bien? – le preguntó al animal y este soltó un maullido.

"_Sí, estaba bien, pero me había dado cuenta que estaba en los brazos de Hyuuga Hinata, me inquieté por la situación, traté de zafarme de su agarre, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a soltarme, luche con ella, mientras me miraba y me decía que me calmara, pero la situación era incomoda para mí, así que solo atiné a morderle la mano y salí corriendo"._

- ¡Ay! – se quejó la chica por mordida que le dio aquel gatito.

- Eso te pasa por defender a un gato mezquino – mencionó Kiba tomando la mano de Hinata – menos mal que no te mordió tan fuerte (aunque sus dientes quedaron marcados) – dijo con alivio el chico.

- ¿Te diste cuenta a quien se parecía ese gato? – formuló el chico perro.

- Si, se parece al Kazekage de Suna – habló serio el de lentes oscuros.

- Shino- kun, que cosas dices – articuló la ojiperla – tal vez… sea el gato del Kazekage – mencionó mientras un rubor teñía sus mejillas – "aunque no creo que Gaara- kun tenga un gato" – pensó la peliazul.

- Si es así debería vigilar que no se le escape jejejeje – se burló el Inuzuka.

- "Ese gato… podría ser Gaara, aunque, no, de seguro eso no es posible" – se decía a sí mismo Shino.

- ¡Sigamos entrenando! – propuso eufórico el chico perro mientras levantaba su puño.

***** Continuará *****

**N/A:** Espero que no me maten por no decir la causa de porque Gaara se convirtió en Gaato xD, pero eso lo sabrán el próximo Capítulo ¡de veras!, espero que les haya gustado n.n

Bueno para aclarar un poco las dudas y confusiones de el por qué Temari y Kankuro pueden oír o más bien escuchar los "pensamientos" de Gaara, la razón es siempre, cada maullido que Gaara diga se convertirá en palabras en la mente de sus hermanos, por eso no creí necesario seguir con los maullidos cuando esté con ellos, solo lo haré cuando sea necesario.

Agradezco de antemano los reviews, si les gusta y quieren que le continúe solo díganlo, si no les interesa me dedicaré a otra cosa como mirar el techo xD, espero sus reviews.

Gracias por leer la historia, si no les queda claro alguna cosa les responderé a la brevedad ¡de veras!, bueno eso nos vemos en un siguiente capítulo (si ustedes así lo desean) de:

**¿Mi gato es… el Kazekage?**

**Se cuidan, los quiero**

**Adiosito n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **ni Gaara, ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, ellos son de Masashi Kishimoto (espero ser como él), espero que un día haga un nº especial dedicado al GaaHina n.n de veras!

_Pareja: _GaaHina

_**N/A: **_esta historia se me ocurrió de pronto, en uno de mis arranques de ideas, suelen pasarme de repente, pero eso llama a la imaginación (creo yo)

"_Lalalala"-_ pensamientos de Gaara "lalalalala"- otros pensamientos - Lalalala – diálogos. Lo que aparece entre () con cursiva es la traducción de los maullidos n.n.

***** ¿Mi gato es… el Kazekage? *****

**·················**

****"Capítulo 02 –Una lección para Gaara: el comienzo de todo"****

**Con Temari y Kankuro…**

Después de que Gaara se fuera Temari miró a Kankuro amenazadoramente.

- Ahora me dirás lo que sabes sobre el asunto de Gaara – exigió la rubia a su hermano.

- Y-yo no s-se na-nada – articuló "algo" nervioso.

- No sé porque no te creo ¬ ¬ – lo miró penetrante y Kankuro tembló.

- Tú n-nunca me crees, Temari – afirmó el marionetista, la chica sacó su gran abanico.

- Ahora… hablas o te hago hablar – amenazó la de cuatro coletas.

- Está b-bien – logró articular el Sabaku no, mientras Temari lo miraba con una ceja arqueada – yo fui el que convirtió a Gaara en gato – habló rápido, pero aun así no se salvó del grito que pegó Temari.

- ¡¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!! – gritó la rubia después de la confesión del Marionetista.

- Temari, grita más fuerte…, parece que en Roma no te escucharon – habló con sarcasmo el moreno.

- Pero como se te ocurrió hacerle eso a tu hermano – lo regañó la rubia, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

- Lo siento, es solo que él siempre nos molesta con eso de que "el amor es una estupidez" – explicó el muchacho.

- Y ¿solo por eso lo hiciste? – interrogó molesta.

- S-si – respondió breve.

- Pero entonces… ¿puedes convertirlo en Gaara otra vez? – Kankuro movió la cabeza en forma de negación – ¿Cómo que no? – su tono molesto hacía dudar a Kankuro si decirle la verdad o no.

- Es un jutsu secreto – Temari lo miró con cara de "podrías explicarlo" – consiste en transformar a una persona en un animal, pero no puedes solo llegar y hacerlo – pronunció dejando a Temari más confundida.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó confundida mientras se sentaba, para poder escuchar a Kankuro.

- Para poder transformar a esa persona, ésta debe de estar "cerrada" en cierto tema, como Gaara es "cerrado" en lo que al amor se refiere – la rubia lo escuchaba atenta – lo que hace este jutsu es convertir a esa persona en un animal, puede ser: un gato, un conejo, un ratón o un ave. Para que ésta vuelva a convertirse en humano debe de aprender la lección que el transformador, en este caso yo quiero que aprenda – explicó el de cara pintada.

- Pero ¿Cuál es la lección que quieres que aprenda?, ¿Qué pasará si no la aprende? Y ¿Cómo es que tú y yo podemos entender lo que él "dice"? – lo interrogó la chica.

- Calma Temari, me mareas…, primero la lección que debe aprender es a **amar**, pero debe ser **amor verdadero**, segundo el jutsu permite que la familia de esa persona entienda lo que "dice", por último si no aprende la lección se quedará así para siempre – finalizó el joven.

- ¿Te das cuenta lo que has hecho?, si no aprende a amar a alguien... será un GATO PARA SIEMPRE – puso énfasis en las palabras con mayúscula.

- Si, lo sé – mencionó molesto.

- Si lo sabes… entonces ¿por qué no lo pensaste antes de hacerlo? – su tono y semblante eran de enfado puro.

- Estaba molesto, además solo sabía algo de ese jutsu, lo demás lo investigué hace poco – pronunció fastidiado.

- ¿Hace cuanto lo convertiste? ¬ ¬ – interrogó la chica con la mirada amenazadora.

- ¿Recuerdas que anoche Gaara pudo dormir? – Temari asintió – pues el jutsu lo hice hace dos días y extrañamente anoche surgió efecto, no creí que funcionaría – explicó.

- Te das cuenta en el lío que te has metido, se supone que en la tarde tendrá que juntarse con Tsunade- sama, pero no podrá ¿por qué?, porque su tonto hermano lo convirtió en gato – mencionó con tono sarcástico – espera a que Gaara se entere – articuló y Kankuro la miró con suplica.

- No le digas nada, él me matará – aseguró, Temari lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Debiste pensarlo antes de hacer semejante tontería – le recriminó la rubia.

**Ahora con Gaara…**

"_Otra vez me encontraba en los tejados de Konoha, ¿tenía que morderla?, no definitivamente actué mal, ella solo intentaba protegerme, bueno proteger a un gato, detesto estar en este cuerpo, deseo volver a ser humano, pero no sé cómo (suspiro), tendré que volver a la posada, con este cuerpo no tengo mucho que hacer y menos ir donde la Hokage"._

Comenzó a correr para llegar luego a la posada, bajó por una escalera que daba a un callejón, pero en su camino se interpusieron una manada de gatos (seis para ser específica), dispuestos a atacarlo, Gaara no titubeó, si pelea querían, pelea les iba a dar, pero estaba en desventaja seis contra uno, sin duda tendría que arreglárselas de alguna manera.

Los gatos se abalanzaron contra él, rasguños y mordidas iban y venían, Gaara no se dejaría vencer por tan poca cosa como unos gatos, mordió con fuerza a cada uno, los lazaba lejos, pero ellos volvían por más, estuvieron bastante tiempo peleando, por fin los había hecho huir, pero al no tener protección alguna salió muy lastimado, caminó con dificultad, ya que no podía apoyar su pata izquierda porque le dolía.

"_Maldito dolor, malditos gatos como se atrevieron a atacarme, por suerte eran unos cobardes y se largaron, ¡aaahhh!, mi mano (pata) izquierda, me duele demasiado y mi cuerpo también, no, no me puedo rendir, soy Sabaku no Gaara, el dolor va en aumento, cada paso que doy…"._

Se desplomó en plena calle, sus fuerzas se habían agotado, estaba demasiado débil…, débil que ironía era un hombre fuerte y un gato débil.

Justo en ese momento Kiba, Hinata y Shino regresaban de su entrenamiento (acompañaban a Hinata a su casa) y Kiba se percató del gato.

- Oye Hina- chan… ¿ese no es el gato que te mordió? – pronunció Kiba, mientras señalaba al animal.

- Sí, está herido, pobrecito – habló con preocupación, corrió donde se encontraba el gatito y lo tomó entre sus brazos.

- Y ¿qué harás con él Hinata? – preguntó el de lentes oscuros.

- Lo llevaré a casa para poder curarlo – mencionó con seguridad la ojiperla mientras corría hacia a su hogar.

- Pero… tu padre podría enojarse y… – el Inuzuka fue interrumpido por la peliazulada.

- No me importa…, es más importante para mí... el bienestar de MI gatito – habló con decisión, tanto Kiba, Akamaru y Shino se sorprendieron.

- ¿TU… GATO? – preguntaron al unísono.

- Sí, desde este momento… será mío, yo lo… cuidaré, lo… alimentaré, lo… protegeré… - Kiba le impidió seguir.

- Sí…, ya lo… entendimos, pero… no entiendo… algo – inquirió el chico perro.

- ¿Qué? – articuló la ojiperla algo… ¿molesta?

- ¿Por qué le das tanta importancia? Es solo… – Shino le tapó la boca, Hinata (quien corría delante de ellos) fue rodeada por un aura negra.

- Mejor… ni lo digas, si no quieres… que Hina- chan se… enfade en serio – le susurro el de capucha.

"_No sabía en qué lugar me encontraba, ni tampoco que ocurría a mi alrededor, escuché voces, pude distinguir la de aquel chico Inuzuka Kiba, también la de Aburame Shino y la de… Hyuuga Hinata, el dolor en mi cuerpo era insoportable, sentía que alguien me levantaba de aquel suelo y me cargaba, se sentía tan bien el calor que despedía quien me cargaba, no sabía quién era, porque mantenía mis ojos cerrados por el dolor"._

Corrieron hasta que en poco tiempo llegaron a la mansión Hyuuga, la peliazul se despidió de ambos chicos y de Akamaru, entró en la mansión, corrió escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su habitación, colocó al Gaara (gato) en su cama, puso sus manos encima de él y su chacra comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de aquel minino, sanando las heridas más leves, cuando terminó fue a su baño a buscar algunas vendas para la pata lastimada del pelirrojo.

"_El dolor se fue calmando, ya no me dolía tanto el cuerpo, sentía que el chacra de alguien me recorría por completo, de pronto noté como esa sensación desaparecía, abrí lentamente mis ojos, me hallaba en una habitación no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién era, traté de levantarme, pero otra vez ese dolor punzante en mi mano izquierda ¡demonios!"._

Hinata escuchó el maullido de dolor de Gaara, tomó las vendas y corrió para socorrerlo, su pata tenía una fractura, al parecer se había golpeado con algo duro.

- Tranquilo, tu pata aun no ha sanado – habló con mezcla de preocupación y ternura.

La Hyuuga tomó al gato entre sus brazos, ante los maullidos de protesta que daba el animal, entablilló y vendó su pata.

"_No lograba comprender ¿por qué se comportaba así conmigo?, yo no quería ayuda, ni de ella, ni de nadie, pero a pesar de mis protestas ella me sonreía y trataba de tranquilizarme, ¿cuál era su afán por cuidarme?, soy un "gato" como cualquier otro, no lo entiendo"._

Se mantenía atento en sus pensamientos, cuando la voz de la ojiperla lo sacó de su estado.

- Sabes desde hoy en adelante yo cuidaré de ti para que nada malo te pase, te llevaré conmigo a donde tenga que ir n_n – articuló la chica, regalándole una sonrisa sincera a Gaara.

***** Continuará *****

**¿Qué sucederá?, **** ¿Hinata se dará cuenta de quién es en relidad su gato?, ****¿podrá Gaara reunirse con la Hokage? o ¿Temari tendrá que resolver los problemas que Kankuro causó?, bueno eso lo sabran en el próximo capítulo xD.  
**

**N/A:** bueno ahora ya saben la razón por la que Gaara fue convertido en gato xD, espero que les haya gustado n.n, ¡ah! Se me olvidaba estaba pensando en ponerle "Akage" al gaatito, a no ser de que me sugieran otro nombre que vaya acorde con el color del minino n.n

* Temari y Kankuro pueden oír o más bien escuchar los "pensamientos" de Gaara, la razón es simple, cada maullido que Gaara diga se convertirá en palabras en la mente de sus hermanos, por eso no creí necesario seguir con los maullidos cuando esté con ellos, solo lo haré cuando sea necesario.

Agradezco con todo mi ser los reviews de:

**- GaaHina Eterniti**

**- Tanuki sempai**

**- Layill**

**- LennaParis**

**- Love Sephiroth**

**- Yhara Hyuga**

**- Hinagaara-888**

**- Llovizna**

**y los demás que leen también  
**

Si les gusta y quieren que le continúe solo díganlo, si no les interesa me dedicaré a otra cosa como contar los granos de arena de la calabaza de Gaara xD, espero sus reviews.

Gracias por leer la historia, si no les queda claro alguna cosa les responderé a la brevedad ¡de veras!, bueno eso nos vemos en un siguiente capítulo (si ustedes así lo desean) de:

**¿Mi gato es… el Kazekage?**

**Se cuidan, los quiero**

**Adiosito n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: **ni Gaara, ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, ellos son de Masashi Kishimoto (espero ser como él), espero que un día haga un nº especial dedicado al GaaHina n.n de veras!

_Pareja: _GaaHina

_**N/A: **_esta historia se me ocurrió de pronto, en uno de mis arranques de ideas, suelen pasarme de repente, pero eso llama a la imaginación (creo yo)

"_Lalalala"-_ pensamientos de Gaara "lalalalala"- otros pensamientos - Lalalala – diálogos. Lo que aparece entre () con cursiva es la traducción de los maullidos n.n.

***** ¿Mi gato es… el Kazekage? *****

**·················**

****"Capítulo 03 – Sintiéndose extraño"****

"_¿Por qué tiene que comportarse de esa manera conmigo?, soy un gato claro, pero después de cómo la ataque, de cómo rechacé su ayuda, aún así… actúa como si yo fuera algo muy valioso para ella". _

"_Me siento extraño como si quisiera huir, pero mi cuerpo me lo impide como si me suplicara por quedarme en su regazo, aunque me resulta bastante agradable, no dejo de pensar en la incomodidad que me provoca, es algo que simplemente no me lo puedo explicar"._

Hinata lo observaba cuidadosamente, cada detalle de aquel gatito le recordaba más a esa persona que hacía tiempo ocupaba su corazón. Desde que le declarara su amor al rubio y este le rechazó de manera gentil, pronto descubrió que sus sentimientos por el hiperactivo de Naruto solo eran de admiración y cariño, al tiempo después sus ojos se posaron en aquel ninja de la arena de cabellos color fuego… ¿su nombre? Sabaku no Gaara.

- ¿Sabes?, no lo había notado, pero esa cicatriz que llevas en la frente se parece al Kanji ai (amor), es exactamente igual al que Gaara- kun – sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa al pronunciar su nombre – digo… que el… K-Kaz-zekage- s-sama – se corrigió poniéndose nerviosa – tiene en este mismo lugar – pronunció poniendo su mano en donde tenía la cicatriz el gato.

Era evidente el parecido de aquel minino y el Kazekage de Suna; el pelo rojo, los ojos color aguamarina, las marcas negras alrededor de los ojos del gatito y el Kanji "ai", eran solo una mera coincidencia a los ojos de la Hyuuga, porque si ese gato fuese Gaara ya se habría marchado y no la estaría mirando con esos ojos que demostraban confusión.

- Kiba- kun me dijo que podrías ser Gaa… el Kazekage – se rectificó la ojiperla – pero aunque tu parecido con él es bastante notorio, no es posible que lo seas – aseguro la muchacha.

- ¿Miau? (_"¿por qué?"_) – su maullido salió más como una pregunta, Hinata lo miró de forma tierna y le sonrió.

- Bueno aun no entiendo tus maullidos, pero intentemos algo… te haré un pregunta, un miau es un sí y dos miaus son un no ¿entendiste? – preguntó de forma sutil.

- Miau (_"sí"_) – respondió de forma automática.

- Entiendes rápido, eres muy inteligente – mencionó regalándole otra sonrisa - ¿por casualidad eres de Suna? – interrogó la ojiperla poniendo en apuros al pelirrojo.

"_Lo más normal es que respondiera que sí, pero si respondo que sí… estaría confirmando que tengo una conexión con Gaara, o sea yo, y ella se dará cuenta de que soy el Kazekage, eso me lleva a dos posibles consecuencias; la primera que se espante y no me quiera ver más en su vida y por ende no me ayude con este problema y la segunda… que me ayude y con ella logre salir de esto, aunque la primera opción es la que menos me gustaría"._

- Miau, miau (_"no"_) – respondió después de pensar un poco en las consecuencias del sí.

- ¡Ah! Es verdad, aun no te he puesto un nombre – articuló poniéndose una mano en la cabeza mientras con la otra acariciaba a Gaara con cuidado de no pasar a llevar sus heridas.

"_Ahora que lo pienso bien, esta chica Hyuuga ¿por qué me nombró de esa manera? "Gaara- kun"… ¿Por qué se sonrojó al nombrarme?, ¿Por qué no cree que soy Gaara?, ¡aaahhh! tengo demasiadas preguntas en este momento, pero no puedo encontrarles respuestas lógicas (suspiro) quizás este "sistema" de los maullidos funcione, y de verdad eso espero"._

"_La forma en que sus suaves manos me acarician me hacen sentir… vivo, ¡un momento!, ¡¿En qué rayos estoy pensando?!"._

Hinata pensaba en un nombre para el gato, se le ocurrieron algunos. Cuando observó a Gaara, quien parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto éste agitó su cabeza como despejándose de algún pensamiento "¿Qué pensará?" Esa pregunta se formuló en su cabeza al verlo, después de mucho meditarlo prefirió que el gatito escogiese su nombre.

- He pensado en llamarte Akage ¿te gusta? – interrogó expectante al maullido de aceptación o de negación.

"_Akage, no estaría mal"_ – pensó – miau (_"sí"_) – un maullido de aceptación por parte de Gaara.

Hinata lo alzó emocionada, levantándose ella también de la cama, como si de esa respuesta dependiese su felicidad, Gaara quedó sorprendido por la acción de la peliazul, quien parecía una niña pequeña a la cual le han dado una noticia asombrosa. Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama abrazando a "Akage", quien ni siquiera protestó ante el gesto.

"_¿Por qué actúa así?, y lo que me confunde más ¿por qué me siento tan… extraño?, y esta extrañeza no es por mi cuerpo de gato, es por Hyuuga Hinata, ella me hace experimentar emociones que nunca he sentido, como si despertase algo que estaba dormido en mí, todos estos sentimientos que son tan misteriosos para mí. ¡Diablos Gaara! Deja de pensar de esa manera"._

Luego de regañarse a sí mismo, el pelirrojo se percató de la hora en el reloj que Hinata tenía colgado en la pared de su habitación, las 6:30 p.m en media hora más tendría que estar junto a la Hokage para firmar los tratados de alianza entre ambas aldeas, podía caminar hasta la posada con su pata entablillada, de ello no se preocupaba tanto, lo que más le inquietaba era el hecho de que no podía irse, porque Hinata lo cuidaba como si su vida de eso dependiese y no lo dejaría marcharse.

- ¡Hinata- sama! – se escuchó el llamado de una voz masculina, conocida para ambos.

- Neji- niisan estoy en mi habitación – mencionó la Hyuuga, seguido de eso la puerta se abrió.

- Hinata- sama, Lord Hiashi quiere hablar con usted – informó cortes el joven de cabello largo – y ¿ese gato? – interrogó dudoso el chico cuando notó que Hinata lo tenía en sus brazos.

- Se llama Akage y desde hoy será mi compañero – sentenció con seguridad la peliazul cosa que extraño a Neji.

- Pero Lord Hiashi puede… - no pudo continuar, la ojiperla lo interrumpió.

- Hablaré con mi padre para que lo deje quedarse, pero por ahora lo dejaré en mi cuarto – dicho esto deposito a "Akage" en su cama – Akage enseguida regreso – hizo una pausa – no te muevas de aquí ¿entendido? – habló la peliazul como si el minino fuese un niño pequeño. Se oyó un maullido señal de que lo había entendido.

Neji salió de la habitación seguido por Hinata quien cerró la puerta tras ella, dejando a "Akage" solo en la habitación. Era su oportunidad para escapar por el ventanal que había en la habitación, el cual se encontraba entreabierto, pero lo suficiente como para que Gaara pudiera salir. Con un poco de dificultad andaba por los tejados de Konoha cojeaba debido a la fractura que tenía en su pata izquierda la cual tardaría un tiempo en sanar. Ya se encontraba cerca de la posada solo le quedaba ese pequeño espacio entre ambas "casas", tuvo que ingeniárselas para poder bajar del tejado sin caerse, pero para su suerte logró infiltrarse por la ventana del cuarto asignado a Kankuro. Ahí se encontró a sus dos hermanos mirándose con cara de preocupación, sin mencionar la tensión que se percibía en el ambiente. Temari se percató de la presencia de su hermano pequeño al cual miró con el ceño fruncido, pero al notar la venda en su pata su semblante se suavizó transformándose en uno de preocupación nuevamente.

- ¡Gaara! ¿Qué te ha pasado? – interrogó exaltada la rubia acercándose a él para tomarlo en brazos.

- _"Nada unos gatos me atacaron, me golpeé contra el suelo y me fracturé la mano"_ – explicó con calma el aguamarina rechazando el gesto de su hermana.

- Y ¿esa venda quien te la colocó? ¬ ¬ – interrogó Kankuro con una doble intención que no pasó desapercibida por Gaara.

- _"Y a ti, ¿qué te importa?"_ – mencionó hosco el menor de los Sabaku no.

- Calma, no es necesario que te pongas a la defensiva Gaara – habló con tranquilidad la de coletas.

- Sí hermanito, además debe de haber sido alguna ancianita la que te encontró y te curó por lástima – articuló como deduciendo falsamente el de cara pintada – "a ver si así te saco la verdad, Gaarita" – pensaba con malicia.

- _"No ha sido ninguna anciana, fue… fue _- su titubeo extrañó a sus hermanos quienes se miraron cómplices y arquearon una ceja – _fue…_ _Hyuuga Hinata, ella fue la que me encontró mal herido y curó mis heridas"_ – aclaró el Kazekage.

- ¿Hyuuga Hinata? ¿ehhh? ¬ ¬ – movió las cejas como insinuando algo, cosa que molestó al pelirrojo.

- _"¿Qué insinúas Kankuro?"_ – interrogó enfadado haciendo que sus pelos se engrifaran y sus garras salieran amenazadoras.

- Na-nada Gaara, no… t-te po-pongas así – pronunció con voz temblorosa y haciendo un ademán de negación con las manos – "puede que Gaara no pueda manejar la arena, pero en su calidad de gato, con esas garras puede dejarme como colador" – se dijo a sí mismo poniéndose en alerta.

- Ya basta – habló la rubia con tono demandante – solo quedan quince minutos para ir a la torre de la Hokage ¿qué se supone que haremos? – articuló con seriedad.

- _"Puedes decirle a Tsunade- sama que tuve que arreglar unos asuntos urgentes en Suna, que me fui hoy en la mañana y que por esa razón no pude estar presente"_ – sentenció el pelirrojo – _"si les parece me llevarán con ustedes, no quiero que cometan ningún error"_ – agregó el joven dejando a sus hermanos confusos.

**Con Hinata…**

Había llegado al estudio donde su padre la esperaba, Neji entró primero y luego Hinata, su padre estaba sentado esperándola con el semblante serio, "como siempre" pensó la ojiazul.

- ¿Mandó a llamarme otousan? – pronunció, haciendo una reverencia mostrando respeto hacia su progenitor.

- Si Hinata, toma asiento – habló de forma seca, cosa que ponía nerviosa a Hinata y a Neji también ya que él sabía lo que venía a continuación.

- Hinata, como bien sabes los del consejo y la familia no te considera como la más fuerte de la rama principal, se te ha llamado la "deshonra" del clan por tu falta de habilidades y fuerza, por ende tu puesto como futura heredera del clan Hyuuga le será otorgado a tu primo Neji, ya que él es el más digno de llevar el apellido de nuestra familia – su tono seco y frío la hizo sentir amenazada y humillada – pasando a ser él la cabeza de la familia y como favor para ti, el consejo ha decidido no descenderte a la rama secundaria, siempre y cuando te cases con Neji, ya que tu hermana aun es muy pequeña y yo en lo personal quiero tener descendencia lo antes posible – sentenció el mayor dejando a la peliazul al borde del llanto.

- … - la ojiperla no dijo ninguna palabra, mantenía su cabeza con la vista n el suelo.

- ¡¿Has entendido?! – preguntó casi en un grito.

- S-sí, o-otousan – articuló la joven con los nervios a flor de piel – con s-su p-permiso, m-me r-retiro – se levantó, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando su padre habló.

- Espero que entiendas que si no aceptas el compromiso con Neji, serás sellada con la marca maldita – mencionó con tono áspero y amenazante.

- S-si, padre – dicho esto salió del lugar con las lágrimas a punto de salir.

Llegó a su habitación abrió la puerta, la noticia la había dejado mal, tanto así que no pudo decirle nada a su padre sobre Akage y menos se percató de que Akage no estaba en la habitación, se dejo caer en su cama abrazándose a su almohada, llorando ¿por qué su padre la trataba tan mal?, ¿Por qué la humillaba de esa manera?, ¿Por qué tenía que ser Neji? Lo quería de eso no había duda, pero no lo amaba como para casarse con él, lo quería tanto que no estaría dispuesta a someterlo a un matrimonio por conveniencia, pero si no lo hacía el sello del "pájaro enjaulado" la marcaría de por vida, aunque eso poco le importaba, lo único que le importaba era no aflijir a su primo. Pronto notó la ausencia de aquel gatito que convirtió en su mascota, su dolor aumentó como si sintiese que la habían dejado sola, sola con aquel dolor que su propio padre le causaba.

**Ahora con Gaara…**

Se dirigían hacia la oficina de la Hokage, no hablaron en todo el camino, sobretodo Gaara, quien parecía intranquilo como si presintiese algo.

- ¿Qué pasa Gaara? – interrogó su hermana quien lo llevaba en brazos.

- _"No sé, siento como si…"_ – no continuo, estaba preocupado cosa que Kankuro y Temari percibieron.

- ¿Cómo si qué? – lo incitó su hermano para que continuase a ver si le daba algún motivo o algo.

- _"Debo volver… Temari bájame"_ – ordenó el aguamarina moviéndose inquieto.

- Gaara ¿Qué ocurre? – su tono era de molestia, el no saber porqué su hermano se comportaba de esa manera la ponía así.

- … – Gaara no dijo nada más y se fue.

- Y a este ¿Qué le pasó? – interrogó molesto el marionetista.

- No lo sé – respondió confusa su hermana, retomando el andar por la torre.

- Debe de ser por su situación – inquirió Kankuro ganándose una mirada fulminante departe de su hermana, dándole a entender que él tenía la culpa de todo.

Intentó correr lo más rápido que su pata lastimada le permitía, tenía que volver, algo dentro de él le gritaba que volviera a la mansión Hyuuga, que algo andaba mal, pero no entendía por qué lo sentía, era como si aquel dolor que sintió cuando niño volviese, pero no era de él, le pertenecía a alguien más y tenía la leve impresión que ese dolor era causado por la Hyuuga. Corría desesperado, pero a ratos tenía que caminar, el cielo se tornó de tonos rojizos y anaranjados cosa que anunciaba que la noche pronto llegaría, pero a Gaara no le importaba, él solo quería regresar.

"_Este dolor, es el mismo que sentí aquella vez cuando Yashamaru me explicó que era el amor…, sin embargo esta vez no es provocado por alguien, este sentimiento le pertenece a otra persona, pero… ¿Cómo es que puedo percibirlo?... chacra ¡claro!, el chacra de Hinata influye en mí, me hace sentir su dolor, pero… ¿tan fuerte es su energía que puedo sentirla?"._

Mientras pensaba en eso, se vio en la mansión, el ventanal de Hinata aun seguía abierto cosa que aprovechó para entrar sin ser detectado, encontró a la peliazul llorando como si le hubiesen arrebatado algo importante, logro escuchar entre los sollozos, unos susurros.

- Akage vuelve, Akage vuelve, Akage vuelve, Akage te necesito mi niño, no me abandones – susurraba con una mezcla de ternura y dolor, no quería sentirse sola, no en ese momento aunque solo fue un instante se encariño de sobremanera con ese gatito.

Gaara se acercó con cuidado a la joven quien aun mantenía la cabeza en la almohada, pero su susurros eran claros a los oídos de un gato (oyen más fuerte), estaba de cara a la puerta, "Akage" subió con algo de dificultad a la cama, los ojos color perla de la joven estaban hinchados de tanto llorar.

- Akage volviste – pronunció con felicidad, pero ésta era opacada por las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Lo acarició con suavidad como la primera vez, Gaara se sentía extraño por los mimos que le daba Hinata, se sentía mal al ver como ella aun estando triste lo mimaba y le regalaba esas dulces sonrisas y él… no hacía nada por ella, se sentía egoísta, aprovechado, etc. Se acercó al rostro de la Hyuuga y con su lengua limpió las lágrimas que tenía en el rostro, haciendo reír a Hinata por la caricia, cosa que lo alentó más, lamió todo su rostro, sin tocar sus labios. La chica reía de forma tierna e inocente ante el gesto de "Akage".

- Basta – le susurró al minino y este se detuvo – me has hecho sentir mejor – mencionó con alegría cosa que Gaara notó – iré a lavarme la cara ¿está bien? – articuló con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Miau (_"sí"_) – respondió al instante Akage.

"_¿Qué es lo que me pasa?, por primera vez en mi vida siento la necesidad de devolverle el favor a alguien… no, no es eso sentí que debía hacerlo y… quería hacerlo, quería hacerla sentir mejor y creo que lo he logrado, no me gusta verla tan mal, aunque no sé la razón de que es lo que me motiva, aunque quisiera huir, pero en este instante me quiero quedar acompañándola y esperaré a saber el por qué de su llanto"_.

***** Continuará *****

**N/A:** Siento mucho haberme demorado, se que las excusas pueden sobrar pero esta semana ha sido difícil. Bueno como ya lo habrán notado Gaara está comenzando a preocuparse por Hinata, pero habrá veces en que tratará de alejarse de ella, espero que les haya gustado el capí n.n, ¡ah! Espero no me maten por ponerle "Akage" al gaatito, agradezco las sugerencias de todo corazón n.n

* Como regalo les diré que en alguno de los próximos capítulos (no sé en cual), Gaara volverá a ser humano, pero no será por mucho tiempo n.n

Agradezco con todo mí ser los reviews de:

**- Layill **

**- Love Sephiroth Tanuki sempai**

**- Yhara Hyuga**

**- Hinagaara-888LennaParis**

**- Akasu love Christina**

**- **

**- GaaHina Eterniti**

**- Llovizna**

**- Kaiser1993**

**- Mitzu_kivampirx**

**- Tanuki sempai**

**- Marjugagu**

**- Danaime**

**Y a muchos otros que lo leen también n.n **es por ustedes que estoy aquí

Si les gusta y quieren que le continúe solo díganlo, si no les interesa me dedicaré a otra cosa como esperar a que pase el cometa Halley xD, espero sus reviews.

Gracias por leer la historia, si no les queda claro alguna cosa les responderé a la brevedad ¡de veras!, bueno eso nos vemos en un siguiente capítulo (si ustedes así lo desean) de:

**¿Mi gato es… el Kazekage?**

**Se cuidan, los quiero**

**Adiosito n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: **ni Gaara, ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, ellos son de Masashi Kishimoto (espero ser como él), espero que un día haga un nº especial dedicado al GaaHina n.n de veras!

_Pareja: _GaaHina

_**N/A: **_esta historia se me ocurrió de pronto, en uno de mis arranques de ideas, suelen pasarme de repente, pero eso llama a la imaginación (creo yo)

"_Lalalala"-_ pensamientos de Gaara "lalalalala"- otros pensamientos - Lalalala – diálogos. Lo que aparece entre () con cursiva es la traducción de los maullidos n.n.

***** ¿Mi gato es… el Kazekage? *****

**·················**

****"Capítulo 04 – Descubriendo…. ¿Descubierto?"****

Entró al baño lavó su cara con agua y jabón, buscó la toalla a tientas y la encontró, se secó la cara y volvió a su cama y se sentó al lado de "Akage", quien la miraba de forma interrogante. Le sonrió a su mascota, por extraño que pareciera con él se sentía feliz, aunque aun le preocupaba lo que su padre le había dicho. Soltó un suspiró y volvió a mirar al minino a su lado.

- Akage – pronunció atrayéndolo en sus brazos - ¿si tuvieras que elegir entre condenarte y vivir un matrimonio sin amor?... ¿Cuál escogerías? – interrogó a un confundido "Akage".

"_No entendía ¿por qué me preguntaba eso?..., tal vez pasó algo cuando yo no estaba, pero… ¿qué? Acaso… ¿la han comprometido a fuerza?. ¡Aaahhh! No entiendo nada, y ¿por qué sentía la necesidad de preguntar?"._

**Con la Hokage…**

Temari y Kankuro estaban ya en la oficina con Lady Tsunade la cual los recibió amablemente, pero le extrañó no ver al Kazekage con sus hermanos.

- Y ¿el Kazekage- sama? – interrogó la rubia frunciendo el ceño desde su escritorio.

- B-Bueno de eso veníamos a hablar con usted, Tsunade- sama – habló con poca convicción la de cuatro coletas, quien miró a su hermano y luego a la mujer.

- Entonces díganme, ¿Por qué no vino con ustedes?, ¿pasó algo malo? – interrogó a los jóvenes, quienes se pusieron algo nerviosos cosa que Tsunade notó.

- L-lo q-que pasa es que él… - el marionetista fue interrumpido por su hermana.

- Tuvo que regresar de forma urgente a Suna – añadió la ojiverde con poca seguridad de sus palabras.

- Se suponía que hoy firmaríamos los nuevos tratados de alianza entres nuestras aldeas – manifestó la Hokage con tono demandante.

- Lo sabemos… Tsunade- sama, pero… usted sabe que… Gaara no puede de-descuidar a su… aldea – aclaró con nerviosismo el moreno, quien estaba sudando frío.

- Sí entiendo, pero… ¿por eso se ponen tan nerviosos? – les preguntó perpleja ante el reaccionar de los hermanos de la arena – "aquí algo pasa, pero ya lo sabré" – pensó la mujer.

- Sí, jejejeje – al unísono rieron con nerviosismo.

- Bien, pero debemos firmar esos papeles lo antes posible – pronunció la Hokage y ambos muchachos asintieron – pueden retirarse – les dijo amablemente, pero en cuanto se fueron se puso a pensar – "definitivamente algo malo pasa con Gaara, para que ellos reaccionen así".

Mientras que en el camino a la posada donde se hospedaban los hermanos de la arena discutían sobre lo sucedido.

- Por poco y nos pilla – articuló molesta la rubia.

- Sí, aunque… - el moreno iba a continuar, pero se calló, dejando a Temari confundida.

- ¿Aunque qué? ¬ ¬ – lo interrogó mirándolo insistente con los brazos cruzados.

- Aunque no entiendo ¿por qué te pusiste nerviosa? ¬ ¬ – le preguntó, ahora era él el que la miraba insistente.

- No lo sé, tal vez fue por temor a que descubriera algo…, ya sabes cómo es la Hokage – respondió soltando un suspiro de derrota.

- Espero poder llevar esto, sin que mis nervios me maten – ante este comentario Temari lo miro ceñuda y él no habló por el resto del camino.

**Con Hinata…**

Hinata miraba al gatito, quien parecía estar luchando consigo mismo, entonces… ¿por qué no desahogarse?, tal vez así fuera por buen camino, aunque ya tenía su decisión casi tomada.

- Mi padre y el consejo de mi clan… decidieron que debía casarme con Neji- nii-san, de lo contrario "la marca maldita", me sellará como parte de la rama secundaria – le explicó a Gaara, quien la miraba expectante - ¿crees que deba aceptar? – le preguntó al animal quien soltó dos maullidos en forma de negación.

"_Respondí automáticamente que no, ¿por qué?, no lo sé solo fue por inercia, tal vez porque si acepta se rendirá ante su padre y ante su clan, demostrándoles que es débil, aunque no se ve para nada débil"._

"lo suponía" pensó la Hyuuga afirmando ya su decisión, nadie la haría cambiar de parecer, solo esperaba poder salir de todo, sin enfrentarse a su clan, no quería lastimar a nadie y menos a su propia familia.

La noche pronto llegó inundando de oscuridad la alcoba de la Hyuuga, quien yacía en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño y Akage estaba en las mismas condiciones por la poca costumbre de dormir y más si estaba en la cama de cierta chica. La peliazulada se levantó con cautela para no molestar a su mascota, quien "dormía" a su lado derecho. Con sumo cuidado se vistió y salió dando pasos con la punta de sus pies, para no ser escuchada, sin embargo no se percató que dos orbes aguamarina la vieron irse.

"_No sé muy bien que me llevó a seguirla, aunque mi movilidad era más lenta gracias (sarcasmo) a mi mano, no obstante la agilidad que me proporcionaba este cuerpo era estupenda, mis piernas (patas traseras) me hacían dar saltos más largos y mi mano sana hacia bien su trabajo. La seguí sin que ella me viera y pude observar un claro, donde había una hermosa cascada. Allí se detuvo, miró a todas direcciones y luego…"._

Gaara quedó sorprendido al ver aquella escena, Hinata Hyuuga desnudándose frente a sus ojos, de haber estado en su cuerpo sus mejillas se habrían encendido como semáforo en rojo, pero no estaba en esa situación y lo único que pudo hacer fue no quitarle la vista de encima.

"_Podía observarla gracias a la luna llena que iluminaba el lugar, su cuerpo danzaba en el agua y ésta parecía moverse junto con ella al son de su baile, era algo como nunca vi en mi vida su figura, era algo maravilloso… ¿en qué diablos estoy pensando?, estoy loco"._

Movió su cabeza para disipar sus pensamientos, definitivamente esa chica lo confundía sobremanera, quiso huir, pero se olvidó que tenía su pata lastimada y soltó un alarido de dolor, cosa que Hinata escuchó (para "mala" suerte de Gaara).

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – interrogó tapándose y escondiéndose tras una roca.

Gaara la escuchó, lo menos que quería era que lo descubriera, pero no podía irse así como así, por eso salió de las sombras de los árboles cojeando.

- Akage ¿eres tú? – le preguntó, en tanto seguía escondida tras la roca.

- Miau (_"sí"_) – afirmó el minino.

- ¿Me has seguido? – lo interrogó algo preocupada más por el gatito que por ella.

- Miau (_"sí"_) – afirmó otra vez, pero ahora se encontraba arriba de la roca donde Hinata estaba.

La peliazulada soltó un suspiro de alivio, luego de eso decidió que era mejor marcharse. Se vistió y tomó a "Akage" entre sus brazos, al principio protestó, pero luego dejó que ésta lo cargara hasta llegar de nuevo a la habitación, donde la ojiperla se recostó y calló en un profundo sueño.

**Al otro día…**

Los rayos de luz entraron dándole en la cara, Hinata se levantó y no vio a "Akage" por ningún lado, supuso que estaba en el tejado (dejaba el ventanal entreabierto un poco), intuía que ese gatito no la dejaría sola mucho tiempo, luego de hacer su cama buscó su ropa y la colocó sobre ésta, entró al baño para darse una ducha como era costumbre de cada mañana. Luego de bañarse enrolló la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y salió del baño. Se colocó ropa interior limpia y sus ropas ninja. Seguido de eso bajo las escaleras para preparar el desayuno para todos y así lo hizo, aunque desayunó lo más rápido que pudo, cosa que extrañó a Hanabi, pero no a Neji. Volvió a su habitación y encima de su cama estaba "Akage".

- Hoy te llevaré donde Tsunade para que pueda curar tu fractura – hizo una pausa – porque yo soy un fracaso – agregó por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente claro para que Gaara escuchara.

"_No sabía…, en realidad no entendía ¿por qué alguien como ella se trataba tan mal?, a mi parecer no es un fracaso, lo que hizo anoche no es algo que cualquiera haría, se llamaba: débil, fracasada. Eso me hacía sentí extraño, como si su tristeza me afectara… seguramente porque aun tengo algo de su chakra en mi cuerpo"._

La peliazulada tomó al minino entre sus brazos y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, fuera de la mansión Hyuuga se encontró a sus compañeros de equipo y sin darse cuenta chocó con Kiba golpeando sin querer a "Akage".

- ¡Aaauucchh! – dijeron al unísono cuando cayeron al piso (cada uno por su lado).

- Etto… lo siento Kiba- kun – articuló la Hyuuga avergonzada.

- No te preocupes – mencionó sonriente el Inuzuka, mientras se levantaba y la ayudaba a levantarse.

- Akage ¿te encuentras bien? – habló preocupada y el gato soltó un maullido en afirmación.

- Y ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa Hinata- chan? – interrogó Shino a su amiga.

- Etto… b-bueno yo iba a ver a Tsunade- sama – explicó la ojiperla a sus dos amigos.

- Entonces ¡te acompañamos! – dijo eufórico el chico perro y Akamaru soltó un ladrido en que estaba de acuerdo.

- Bien – articuló la Hyuuga y se encaminaron a la torre de la Hokage.

Por el camino Kiba no paraba de hacerle preguntas a Hinata; ¿Por qué quieres ver a la Hokage?, ¿por qué te importa "ese" gato?, etc. Shino por su parte miraba insistente a "Akage", convenciéndose a sí mismo de que él (el gaato) no podía ser el Kazekage. Por fin llegaron, Hinata tocó la puerta obteniendo la autorización de pasar, se despidió de sus amigos y entró a la oficina.

- Con su permiso Tsunade- sama – le dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sin soltar al gatito.

- Hinata ¿qué te trae por aquí? – la interrogó sorprendida la rubia quien miraba por la ventana la aldea de la hoja.

- Bueno… Etto necesito su ayuda – mencionó agachando la cabeza y Tsunade la miró comprensiva, notando el animal que la ojiperla tenía en los brazos.

- Y ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? – le preguntó la de dos coletas mientras se dirigía hacia la ojiperla.

- N-necesito que cure a Akage – articuló sonrojándose – por favor – añadió con un hilillo de voz.

- ¿A ese gatito? – pronunció sorprendida y se acercó para observarlo – _"cualquiera que lo viera diría que es igual a Sabaku no Gaara, pero podría ser que…"_ – pensó la Hokage ante la mirada de confusión de Hinata y "Akage".

- ¿Pasa algo malo Tsunade- sama? – interrogó desconcertada la peliazulada con Akage aun en brazos.

- No, no pasa nada malo – aseguró para luego añadir – pero ¿Qué quieres que le haga exactamente? – mencionó caminando hacia su escritorio y sentándose en su silla.

Hinata colocó a "Akage" sobre el escritorio y en ese momento la Sannin volvió a pero esta vez, observándolo minuciosamente, el Kanji ai, sí, definitivamente ese gato era el Kazekage, pero si era así…

- Quiero que cure su pata izquierda, tiene una fractura y no he podido curarla – comentó la Hyuuga con preocupación ante la mirada seria de la mayor.

- _"Si ese gato es Gaara y seguramente usaron ese Jutsu con él… No puedo usar mi chakra si Hinata usó el suyo con él"_ – se cuestionó a sí misma.

***** Continuará *****

**N/A:** Siento mucho la demora, pero como ya mencioné en otro fic fue por lo del terremoto, el computador no lo pude ocupar durante varios días y por eso me atrase en todos mis fics. Bueno espero les haya gustado este capí, aunque quedó algo raro a mi parecer, pero bueno el próximo será mejor y les digo que en el siguiente puede que aparezca nuestro Kazekage SIII.

Agradezco con todo mí ser los reviews de:

**- ****GaaHina Eterniti**

**- Misery Tonks **

**- Layill **

**- Love Sephiroth **

**- Akasu love Christina **

**- Llovizna**

**- Kaze Tsubaki**

**- Kaiser1993**

**- Sabaku no Sheresade **

**- Mishkis**

**- Mitzu_kivampirx**

**- Tanuki sempai**

**- Marjugagu**

**- ****Yhara Hyuga**

**- Danaime**

**-**** Tanuki sempai**

**-**** Hinagaara-888**

**- ****LennaParis**

**Y a muchos otros que lo leen también n.n **es por ustedes que estoy aquí

Si les gusta y quieren que le continúe solo díganlo, si no les interesa me dedicaré a otra cosa como esperar a que pase el cometa Halley xD, espero sus reviews.

Gracias por leer la historia, si no les queda claro alguna cosa les responderé a la brevedad ¡de veras!, bueno eso nos vemos en un siguiente capítulo (si ustedes así lo desean) de:

**¿Mi gato es… el Kazekage?**

**Se cuidan, los quiero**

**Adiosito n.n**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: **ni Gaara, ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, ellos son de Masashi Kishimoto (espero ser como él), espero que un día haga un nº especial dedicado al GaaHina n.n de veras!

_Pareja: _GaaHina

_**N/A: **_esta historia se me ocurrió de pronto, en uno de mis arranques de ideas, suelen pasarme de repente, pero eso llama a la imaginación (creo yo)

"_Lalalala"-_ pensamientos de Gaara "lalalalala"- otros pensamientos - Lalalala – diálogos. Lo que aparece entre () con cursiva es la traducción de los maullidos n.n.

***** ¿Mi gato es… el Kazekage? *****

**·················**

****"Capítulo 04 – ¿Qué ocurrirá después de esto?"****

La mujer miró a Hinata con el semblante serio, la peliazul se asustó acaso ¿fue malo pedirle ayuda a la Hokage?, cualquiera que fuera al caso, Tsunade no estaba muy feliz.

- Lo siento Hinata, pero tú debes curarlo – sentenció la rubia, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Hinata.

- Pe-pero T-Tsunade- s-sama y-yo… - la Hyuuga fue interrumpida por la líder.

- No me vengas con eso de que no sirves para nada – hizo una pausa y miro al gatito quien tenía los ojos puestos en Hinata – tú sabes que eres mucho mejor que muchos de los ninja médicos que conozco – le elogió la Sannin y la joven se sonrojó levemente.

"_Sinceramente estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de Tsunade- sama, Hyuuga Hinata no era tan débil como aparentaba, por lo visto en la noche anterior… Sin embargo su timidez la hacía tener poca confianza en sí misma"._

- Pe… - iba a replicar, pero al ver la mirada seria y severa de la Hokage decidió callarse.

- Muy bien, esto es lo que haremos – la mujer miró a ambos y continuó – Te daré ayudaré, pero deberás hacerlo tú siguiendo mis instrucciones – terminó por hablar la rubia.

- Es-Está b-bien – respondió la peliazul con algo de duda en su voz. Tsunade sonrió satisfecha.

Miró a "Akage" y éste pudo ver la confusión en los ojos opalinos, dudaba de su potencial, pero Tsunade- sama se lo había pedido.

"Debo intentarlo, no puedo rendirme sin intentarlo, si no lo hago… Akage estará así por mucho más tiempo, pero… ¿si fallo y no logro curarlo del todo?…" – se cuestionaba internamente la ojiperla. Una suave lamida dada a su mano la sacó de su trance, miró a Akage que la miraba fijamente.

"_Tal vez… debería de intentar tranquilizarla… ¿pero qué demonios? ¡Gaara ella no debería importarte en lo absoluto!, pero… me salvó y tenía que agradecérselo de alguna forma, lamí su mano para que dejara de estar nerviosa – tal vez estar en este cuerpo me estaba afectando el cerebro – la miré fijamente para darle a entender que todo estaría bien"._

- ¿Quieres que lo haga? – articuló mirando al gatito, éste soltó un miau lo que daba a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

Tsunade se mantenía atenta – "¿Será de verdad que ese gato pueda ser Sabaku no Gaara?" – se preguntó mirando a aquel minino, si estaba casi segura de que era él.

- ¿Estas lista? – formuló la Hokage levantándose de su escritorio.

- Si – contestó casi automáticamente y con tanta seguridad que se sorprendió a sí misma.

- Muy bien, comencemos – pronunció para luego ponerse a un costado de la Hyuuga (ya que "Akage" estaba sobre el escritorio)

La aconsejo, le dijo paso por paso lo que debía hacer y activando su Byakugan siguió al pie de la letra las palabras de la mayor. Su chakra recorría el punto de la fractura pero aun así Gaara podía sentirlo recorrer su pequeño cuerpo, al cabo de un tiempo – que a Hinata se le hizo una eternidad – logró curar en su totalidad la herida, quedando sorprendida por haberlo logrado.

- Lo has hecho bien, Hinata – la felicitó Tsunade con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – espero que aprendas a que tienes más potencial del que tú crees – agregó mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

- G-Gracias T-Tsunade- sama – dijo la joven con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

Tomó a "Akage" en sus brazos para dirigirse a la puerta, pero la voz de la rubia la hizo girarse antes de que la abriese.

- Hinata – hizo una pausa y miró a Hinata quien parecía confundida – podrías por favor, llamar a Kankuro y a Temari – su tono sonó mas como una petición que como una orden, Hinata sonrió.

- Está bien, Tsunade- sama – dicho esto se encaminó hacia la salida.

Se dirigió hacia la posada donde estarían quedándose los hermanos de la arena, pero un pensamiento se cruzó por su mente se detuvo sonrojándose notoriamente, y para Gaara esa reacción no pasó desapercibida.

"Si voy hasta la posada… podría toparme con… Gaara- kun" – pensó y se sonrojo un poco más, movió la cabeza para despejarse, mientras que "Akage" la miraba extrañado.

"_No podía evitar mirarla de vez en cuando, pero noté que se detuvo y se sonrojó un poco, pero luego sus mejillas se tornaron aun mas rojas, me pregunto… ¿Qué estará pensando?, y mas aun ¿qué demonios me importa a mí eso?"._

Para suerte de la Hyuuga los dos hermanos de la arena se dirigían en dirección contraria a la de ella, Temari y Kankuro la miraron y abrieron sus ojos como platos al notar a cierto gato ser cargado por la peliazul, Se dirigieron hasta ella para "saludar".

- Hola, Hinata – saludaron los Sabaku no al unísono.

- H-Hola Temari- san, Kankuro- san – respondió tímida la ojiperla haciendo una reverencia (sin soltar a Akage).

- _"Lo que me faltaba, ustedes dos aquí"_ – mencionó molesto el aguamarina. Hinata escuchó el maullido de molestia que emitió Akage ante los recién llegados.

- Tranquilo Akage – pronunció mirando al minino y acariciándolo en la cabeza, cosa que no paso desapercibida para los Sabaku no.

- Hina- chan ¿puedo decirte así? – articuló el moreno. La aludida asintió – dime… ¿Ese gatito de donde lo sacaste? – interrogó con una doble intención – "así que ahora Gaara recibe mimos de Hinata, quien lo hubiera imaginado" – sonrió de medio lado ante ese pensamiento.

- ¿Akage? Pues… l-lo e-encontré en el bosque… estaba huyendo de Akamaru – detalló Hinata con inocencia, pero recordó lo que Tsunade le había pedido – Etto… Tsunade- sama m-me h-ha pedido… q-que les diga q-que… quiere verlos –si bien no tenía porque ponerse nerviosa, a veces su nerviosismo y timidez la dominaban en ocasiones.

- ¿La Hokage? – articuló confundida Temari.

- _"No, el vecino de la esquina"_ – comentó sarcástico el menor de los Sabaku, pero ninguno de sus hermanos le prestó atención y Hinata volvió a tranquilizarlo.

- Si – afirmó Hinata con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿No te dijo para que nos quería?, Hina- chan – interrogó la rubia de cuatro coletas – "¿Gaara dejándose acariciar por Hinata?, eso ni yo me lo creo" – pensaba la ojiverde, pero no cambió el semblante de duda.

- No – pronunció al tiempo que movía su cabeza negativamente complementando la respuesta.

Temari y Kankuro se miraron, luego miraron a la peliazul y a Gaara, éste último miraba con enfado a sus dos hermanos. Acabaron por despedirse de Hinata para irse en dirección a la torre de la Hokage. No sin antes mirar de reojo a "Akage".

**Ya en la oficina…**

La Hokage los miró seriamente, y su pose con los codos sobre la mesa con sus dedos entrelazados que sujetaban su barbilla, le daban un aspecto más serio. Temari y Kankuro la miraban confundidos, aunque con algo de nerviosismo.

- ¿Hay algo que se les haya olvidado decirme con respecto a Gaara? – su tono de voz era de demanda, casi sonaba como una orden.

- ¿So-sobre Gaara? – mencionó Kankuro tratando de parecer confundido.

- No hay n-nada que decir sobre él…, s-solo lo que usted ya sabe Tsunade- s-sama – casi sonaba convencida, pero a la rubia nadie le tomaba el pelo.

- Se que hay algo que no me han dicho – su tono de voz y su mirada penetrante hicieron temblar al moreno, que ahogado por la presión decidió hablar.

- Temari, es mejor que le digamos – pronunció hastiado de la situación, ya no soportaba más la tensión.

- ¡Kankuro! – gritó molesta su hermana y lo golpeó en la cabeza, la de coletas los miraba arqueando una ceja y soltó un suspiro.

- ¿Quiere uno de los dos decirme qué pasó? – les preguntó con voz autoritaria la líder de Konoha.

- Bien, como Kankuro ya abrió la bocota – articuló con molestia y miró fulminante a su hermano – debo decirle que si Gaara no se encuentra aquí hoy, fue por culpa de este baka – explicó señalando al de cara pintada.

- Continua – pronunció para oír lo que la muchacha tenía que decirle.

- ¡Kankuro convirtió a Gaara en un gato, usando no sé qué Jutsu…, un Jutsu de transformación o algo así! – relató molesta y algo exaltada.

- Creí que no funcionaría – se defendió el marionetista ganándose otra mirada fulminante por parte de su hermana.

- ¿Así que en un gato? – Kankuro asintió – y ese gato, por casualidad ¿es "Akage"? – los hermanos asintieron, pero luego se miraron extrañados.

- Usted… ¿c-cómo sabe e-eso?, Tsunade- sama – articuló el moreno sorprendido y confundido, su hermana miró a la mujer quien sonreía de medio lado.

- Porque hoy vino Hyuuga Hinata, para que curara a "Akage", y ese gatito me pareció idéntico a Sabaku no Gaara – comentó la de dos coletas.

- Si, él estaba con ella cuando nos aviso que usted quería vernos – mencionó sorprendida la mayor de los Sabaku no.

- Pero dejando un poco eso de lado… Kankuro, ¿Sabes las consecuencias de ese Jutsu? – lo interrogó la Sannin con tono suave para que el Sabaku no se relajara.

- Que Gaara puede quedarse así para siempre…, si no descubre la lección que debe aprender – mencionó serio el moreno, Temari se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos pensando en que eso podría de ocurrir si Gaara no aprendía a _Amar_.

- ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando alguien utiliza su chacra con él? – Kankuro negó con la cabeza – y ¿sabes lo que pasa dos días después de luna llena? – el marionetista volvió a negar.

- ¿Qué pasará?, ¿le ocurrirá algo malo a Gaara, Tsunade- sama? – interrogó con preocupación la Sabaku no.

- En el primer caso deben de tener mucho cuidado, se que Hyuuga Hinata utilizó su chacra en él y ninguna persona que no sea ella puede administrarle chacra – aclaró dejando sorprendido a los hermanos de la arena.

- ¿Qué pasará si alguien que no sea Hinata le administra chacra? – interrogó Temari entre sorprendida, confundida y preocupada.

- Dado a que el cuerpo que posee es muy pequeño y puede sentir lo que su "donador" siente, si alguien más le suministra chacra puede llevarlo a experimentar un dolor intenso, ya que sentir lo que dos personas es muy peligroso y en el peor de los casos puede…_ morir_ – sentenció la Hokage con algo de melancolía recordando los sucesos de antaño.

Temari y Kankuro quedaron boquiabiertos con lo que acababa de revelar la mujer, si bien había sido solo un escarmiento para él, al marionetista jamás se le cruzó por la mente que Gaara pudiese morir por eso.

- Y… ¿qué ocurrirá después de luna llena? – le pregunto la ojiverde, como una niña curiosa, Kankuro al igual que Temari tenía una cara de querer saber.

- Pues… dos días después de luna llena, Gaara volverá a convertirse en humano – Kankuro y Temari la miraron con asombro y sonrieron, pero antes de que dijeran algo Tsunade continuó – pero solo será por unos días, a lo más 3 días, es lo que durará en su forma humana, luego volverá a ser una gato… hasta tiempo indefinido – terminó por decir la mujer con el tono de voz derrotado.

- ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? – habló serio el marionetista, Tsunade- negó con la cabeza.

- Me temo que si Gaara no aprender lo que debe… se quedará así por el resto de su vida – mencionó entristecida la mujer, si bien Gaara no era alguien de su aldea, lo estimaba mucho como Kazekage y como persona.

Ambos hermanos suspiraron derrotados, Temari estaba molesta y entristecida a la vez, su pequeño hermano ya tenía bastante con lo de ser un gato y ahora esto; Kankuro por su parte se sentía culpable por su culpa y su estupidez ahora Gaara estaba en serios problemas y si le llegara a pasar algo por causa suya, se sentiría aun mas culpable de lo que ya era.

- Pueden retirarse – pronunció la Hokage sacando a ambos de sus pensamientos.

- Si, Tsunade- sama – hablaron al unísono los Sabaku no.

Se dispusieron a retirarse de la oficina, pero la líder habló haciendo que ambos se giraran

- Antes de que se vayan – hizo una pausa – me gustaría saber ¿qué es lo que Gaara necesita aprender? – interrogó haciendo que ambos dudaran si contarle o no. Con cierto nerviosismo Kankuro decidió tomar la palabra.

- Pues… él debe aprender a… _Amar_ – lo dijo casi como un susurro, pero Tsunade pudo oírlo.

- Quien sabe… quizás lo logre – dijo convencida y segura de sus palabras, Kankuro y Temari se miraron y sonrieron, cierto era que quizá Tsunade tenía razón y éste terminara por aprender esto de Hinata. Despues de eso salieron de la oficina.

**Con Hinata…**

Se encontraba en su cuarto, tratando de colocarle a "Akage" un collar con un cascabel, pero éste no se dejaba, cada vez que Hinata se lo colocaba en el cuello al minino, este lograba quitárselo, de una u otra forma.

- Akage…, es la cuarta vez que lo intento, podrías… quedarte quieto – lo regañaba la Hyuuga, aunque su regaño sonaba mas como una petición, Gaara por su lado se movía inquieto.

"_Podía ser un gato, pero la simple idea de llevar un collar con un cascabel como un sometido y domesticado felino, no me agradaba para nada, ya me lo había quitado tres veces…, y no, definitivamente puedo ser un GATO, pero no uno DOMÉSTICO que usara un collar como una forma de "distinción", que para mí era una forma de sometimiento y nunca me sometería ante nadie"._

En un intento desesperado la peliazul tomó a Gaara, ató el collar al cuello de éste y lo intentó adherir con chacra, cosa que aunque le pareciera raro funcionó. Sonrió triunfante y el gatito no hizo más que intentar zafarse nuevamente de aquella muestra de "sometimiento", lo único que logró fue que el sonido del cascabel sonara insistentemente.

- Otra vez luchando con Akage – mencionó Neji desde la puerta de la habitación de Hinata.

- Neji- nii-san, Ummm… sí, p-pero creo q-que ésta vez he ganado – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, miró a "Akage" que ya no trataba de quitarse el collar.

- Al parecer se dio por vencido – articuló mirando al gatito que estaba ahora sentado en la cama de la Hyuuga, pero oía atentamente la conversación que los primos sostenían.

- ujum – formuló mientras movía su cabeza afirmativamente.

- Y… Hinata- sama ha pensado… - antes de que pudiera terminar, Hinata lo interrumpió.

- Sí – contestó con voz firme, tanto que el ojiperla se sorprendió.

- Y qué es… - nuevamente la peliazul no lo dejo terminar.

- Ya lo sabrás Nii-san – articuló esto último con algo de tristeza. De pronto Hanabi llegó interrumpiendo la conversación

- Aaaaahhh! – chilló la menor al ver al gatito en la cama de Hinata – onee- san… ¿de dónde lo sacaste? – interrogó tomando a "Akage" y alzándolo – yo quiero uno igual – formuló mientras giraba con el minino en sus brazos.

- Hanabi- onee-chan… l-lo vas a marear – pronunció Hinata quitándole al susodicho de las manos.

- Hina- onee-chan, no seas así, si otousan te deja tener un gato a ti, entonces ¿a mí Por qué no me deja? – habló con el ceño fruncido reprochándole a su hermana.

- Etto… p-pues ve-veras… - su hermana la miró confundida y Neji se dio cuenta el porqué de su nerviosismo.

- Lord Hiashi no le ha permitido nada a la señorita Hinata – la chica seguía sin entender – Hinata- sama no ha hablado con él sobre el tema – concluyó el castaño, la menor se dio por entendida a lo que se refería. Claro si el día anterior después de la "charla" con su padre se encerró en su cuarto.

- Mmmm… ahora lo entiendo…, pero ¿piensas decirle? – preguntó la pequeña mirando a la ojiperla con curiosidad.

- Etto… y-yo c-creo q-que d-debería ¿n-no?, después de todo es mi padre… y debe saber – mencionó al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban de un leve color rosa.

- ¿Qué es lo que debo saber? – interrogó con voz autoritaria Hiashi, quien llegó sigiloso hasta el lugar, ya que había escuchado a Hanabi soltar un chillido.

Hinata tembló con Akage aun en sus brazos, Hanabi se quedó estática y con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, Neji se mantenía con el rostro imperturbable, pero sabía lo que le deparaba a su prima.

- O-Otousan – exclamó haciendo una reverencia, que tanto su hermana como su primo copiaron.

- ¿Qué hace ese animal aquí? – su tono severo la hacía cohibirse – déjenme a solas con Hinata – ordenó el mayor los dos jóvenes asintieron y se retiraron.

Quedó "sola" en la habitación con la imponente presencia de su padre, quien la miró ceñudo, se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación por parte de su primogénita, mas ésta luchaba para poder hablar sin tartamudear y para no llorar ante él, temía mas por Akage que por ella misma y la mirada que su padre le dio al minino no era de lo más amistosa que digamos.

- Te hice una pregunta – habló su padre mirándola seriamente como si hubiese hecho algo malo.

- P-Padre, a-a A-Akage l-lo encontré ayer c-cuando entrenaba con Kib… - Hiashi la interrumpió.

- Te he preguntado qué es lo que hace aquí, no donde lo encontraste – se movió mirando al gato, examinándolo con la mirada, mientras que éste hacia lo mismo con él.

"_Había escuchado una vez a Tsunade- sama decir que Hyuuga Hiashi era tremendamente severo y estricto, pero no pensé que lo fuera tanto con su propia hija, por lo que logro percibir el miedo de Hinata hacia él es más que notorio, la siento temblar aunque débilmente, pero lo hace, su presencia la hace sentirse nerviosa y pequeña. La mirada de Hiashi- sama es como si te atravesaran con un cuchillo"._

- Y-Yo lo traje… aquí porque… estaba herido y… - nuevamente no la dejo terminar y le quitó a "Akage" de los brazos quien se quejó por la forma tan brusca que el hombre usó con él.

- Se irá de aquí – se dirigió hacia la puerta, las lágrimas Hinata en el rostro de Hinata no tardaron en salir, antes de que su padre se lo llevara, se armó de valor.

- D-Déjeme c-conservarlo – su tono de voz sonó como un susurro suplicante, pero Hiashi logró escucharla.

- ¿Significa mucho este animal para ti? – sonó despectivo al referirse al gato.

- S-Sí – articuló con un hilillo de voz – h-haré lo que s-sea, si deja que s-se quede – sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, intentaba secarlas con la manga de su chaqueta.

- Lo que sea – haciendo una pausa miro a su hija, quien asintió con la cabeza gacha – muy bien, este es el trato… te dejaré conservarlo…, si prometes que te casaras con Neji – los ojos de la peliazul se abrieron de par en par, su corazón pareció detenerse en ese mismo instante, no era posible que su padre le pidiera eso – tú decides – pronunció al tiempo que miraba la reacción de su hija.

***** Continuará *****

**N/A:** Primero que nada REALMETE SIENTO HABER DEMORADO, pero es que el instituto, los exámenes y los trabajos me consumen el tiempo que usualmente uso para escribir, en verdad, verdad lo siento y trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que mi tiempo me permita. Bueno espero les haya gustado este capí, si ya sé que dije que en este aparecería Gaara- kun, pero preferí dejarlo para más adelantito y dejarlo en suspenso ¿qué decidirá Hinata? Hiashi la puso entre la espada y la pared T.T. PD: cuando puse "sola" entre comillas lo hice porque técnicamente está con Gaara n.n.

Agradezco con todo mí ser los reviews de:

**- GaaHina Eterniti **

**- ****Mishkis**

**- Layill **

**- ****Kaiser1993**

**- ****Yhara Hyuga **

**- ****Sabaku no Sheresade **

**- ****Mamm145**

**- ****EMiiLy-aLLeN**

**-****LADY ANETTE**

**-**** Rndom_fan**

**- Love Sephiroth **

**- ****Chetza**

**- ****Hinagaara-888**

**- Llovizna**

**- Misery Tonks**

**- Mitzu_kivampirx**

**- Tanuki sempai**

**- Marjugagu**

**- ****Akasu love Christina**

**- Danaime**

**- Tanuki sempai**

**- ****Kaze Tsubaki**

**- LennaParis**

**Y a muchos otros que lo leen también n.n SI ME FALTO ALGUIEN, LO SIENTO **es por ustedes que estoy aquí

Si les gusta y quieren que le continúe solo díganlo, si no les interesa me dedicaré a otra cosa como esperar a que pase el cometa Halley xD, espero sus reviews.

Gracias por leer la historia, si no les queda claro alguna cosa les responderé a la brevedad ¡de veras!, bueno eso nos vemos en un siguiente capítulo (si ustedes así lo desean) de:

**¿Mi gato es… el Kazekage?**

**Se cuidan, los quiero**

**Adiosito n.n**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: **ni Gaara, ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, ellos son de Masashi Kishimoto (espero ser como él), espero que un día haga un nº especial dedicado al GaaHina n.n de veras!

_Pareja: _GaaHina

_**N/A: **_esta historia se me ocurrió de pronto, en uno de mis arranques de ideas, suelen pasarme de repente, pero eso llama a la imaginación (creo yo)

"_Lalalala"-_ pensamientos de Gaara "lalalalala"- otros pensamientos - Lalalala – diálogos. Lo que aparece entre () con cursiva es la traducción de los maullidos n.n.

***** ¿Mi gato es… el Kazekage? *****

**·················**

****"Capítulo 06 – Cosas que depara el destino"****

La peliazul miró a su padre con dolor ¿Cómo era posible que la extorsionara?, el semblante de Hiashi era de severidad, desvió su vista a "Akage", quien la miraba con duda. Armándose de valor, pero con el dolor en su pecho habló.

- L-lo haré… m-me casaré con él…, si dejas q-que Akage se quede – trató de no tartamudear. El mayor la miró con una expresión de victoria para luego lanzar al animal, a quien –por suerte- Hinata logró atrapar.

- Bien, anunciaremos tu compromiso mañana por la tarde – hizo una pausa – te casarás el próximo mes – anunció autoritario para luego salir del lugar.

Hinata quien sostenía a "Akage" en sus brazos comenzó a llorar de una forma que a Gaara le hizo sentir culpa ¿por qué había hecho tal cosa?

"_No lograba comprender como es que Hiashi- sama era tan duro con ella, pero si era honesto debo reconocer que me sorprendió la actitud de Hinata… ¿por qué prefirió conservarme y someterse a un matrimonio forzado?, ¿qué es lo que significo para ella?, está claro que es el animal al que quiere conservar… no a mí._

_Su dolor causaba una extraña sensación en mi interior, tal vez ella y yo teníamos _–_ por casualidad _–_ una conexión, que provocaba que sus emociones yo también las sintiera"._

La Hyuuga se hallaba sentada en el borde do su cama, tratando de controlar su llanto, el minino quien ahora se encontraba a su lado, no dejaba de mirarla. Pronto se escuchó una voz tras la puerta.

- Hinata- sama – llamó su primo con algo de angustia en su voz.

- Pa-pasa N-Neji-…nii-san – pronunció tratando de fingir tranquilidad.

La puerta se abrió y el ojiperla entró con expresión preocupada, Hinata le sonrió forzadamente, ya que no quería que él se preocupara.

- ¿Por qué lo ha hecho Hinata- sama? – interrogó cambiando el semblante a uno más serio, Gaara estaba atento a la respuesta de la peliazul, ya que él también quería saber.

- Etto… ¿a q-qué t-te re-refieres, N-Neji- nii-san? – habló algo nerviosa y confundida por la repentina pregunta de su primo.

- A lo qué ha hecho – hizo una pausa y miró al gatito – ¿Qué tiene de especial ese gato?, ¿es acaso porque tiene cierto parecido con el Kazekage? – formuló serio, a Hinata le estaba empezando a incomodar las preguntas del castaño.

- Etto… Neji- nii-san, ummm n-no e-es e-eso… – sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse más rosadas. Neji la interrumpió.

- Lo he notado – articuló algo decepcionado, la ojiperla lo miró dudosa – la forma en la que se expresa de ese chico… – agregó refiriéndose al pelirrojo.

Era verdad y a Neji no podía mentirle aunque quisiera hacerlo, sentía que debía decirle la verdad, aunque su primo en cierta forma se decepcionaría de ella.

- Y-yo l-lo… amo – mencionó con un hilillo de voz, agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

- Eso no está bien, usted sabe que él… – no lo dejó continuar, la peliazul sabía lo que le diría.

- Él…, G-Gaara- kun… n-no e-es m-malo…, s-solo e-está h-herido… y-y no c-creo q-que de-bas juzgar-lo… Nii-san – comentó la Hyuuga levantando la cabeza y mirando a su primo con decisión.

Neji quedó sorprendido ante la actitud de su prima y siendo honesto se sintió extrañamente celoso de que hablara así del aguamarina. Gaara por otro lado pareció quedarse en shock ante la confesión de la Hyuuga.

"_No, no es posible… ella debe estar mintiendo, pero no parece estarlo, por la forma de expresase… parecía muy segura de lo que dice. De seguro es un error o este cuerpo de verdad está afectando lo que escucho… ella no puede amarme, aunque no se que signifique eso exactamente"._

- Por cierto Neji- nii-san… y-yo no quiero someterte a un m-matrimonio forzado, se que t-tú, solo me q-quieres como una… hermana – mencionó algo triste por la situación en la que su padre la puso.

El chico no dijo nada y salió de la habitación de su prima "aparentemente" molesto. "lo siento… Neji" – pensó para luego prepararse para salir a entrenar con su equipo.

**Con Kankuro y Temari…**

Se encontraban caminando por las calles de Konoha, rumbo a la posada. Ninguno había pronunciado palabra alguna luego de lo ocurrido en la oficina de la Hokage.

- ¿Crees que Gaara y Hinata puedan…? – rompiendo el silencio, el moreno habló.

- Tal vez…, aunque no sé… tú bien sabes que Gaara no comprende mucho lo que es el amor y más convertido en un gato…, no creo que logre demasiado – mencionó con obviedad la rubia para luego suspirar.

- Estaba pensando que… - intentó exponer su idea, mas la ojiverde lo interrumpió.

- No creo que tus "ideas", sean de gran ayuda… Kankuro – pronunció algo molesta y cruzándose de brazos.

- Pero… solo déjame… – otra vez su hermana interfirió.

- Que no – el marionetista intentó replicar pero ella se lo impidió – es mi última palabra… NO – añadió la de cuatro coletas para seguir con su camino.

- "lo siento… Temari, pero es algo que quiero hacer" – pensó mientras miraba a su hermana.

Ninguno de ellos se percató de la presencia de cierto chico que escuchó por "casualidad" la conversación que sostenían los hermanos de la arena. "Así que "Akage" es Gaara… ¡lo sabía!" – pensó el intruso.

**Con Hinata…**

Solo quería estar lejos de su hogar y olvidarse de lo sucedido, si bien "Akage" estaba con ella observando cómo entrenaba, también estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

"_¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué ella me defendió de esa forma?:_ Y-yo l-lo… amo;Él…, G-Gaara- kun… n-no e-es m-malo…, s-solo e-está h-herido… y-y no c-creo q-que de-bas juzgar-lo Nii-san _eso había dicho ella a Hyuuga Neji, para variar sus palabras hacían eco en mi cabeza, tratando de comprender lo que significaban ¡Demonios!"._

- ¡Hinataaaa! – escuchó gritar a Kiba (quien llegó tarde al entrenamiento) se giró para verlo.

- Hola Kiba- kun – saludó la ojiperla a su amigo quien la miró sonriente.

- Hina- chan cierra los ojos – le pidió el Inuzuka, y su amiga lo miró confusa – solo hazlo.., por favor – le pidió haciéndole ojitos.

- Está bien… Kiba- kun – articuló para luego cerrar sus orbes perlas.

Kiba aprovechó que Hinata le hizo caso y poco a poco fue acercando su sonrojado rostro al de ella, había decidido que le robaría un beso y le confesaría sus sentimientos.

"_Estaba pensando en sus palabras, cuando observé como el Inuzuka le pedía que cerrara lo ojos, Hinata lo hizo, pero pronto noté que Inuzuka Kiba se le estaba acercando demasiado para mi gusto. Al ver que casi la besaba por un impulso – que no sé de donde llegó – salté sobre el chico y mordí su mano"._

Kiba estuvo a punto de besarla, pero "Akage" se lo impidió, mordiéndolo y arañándole la mano, el chico soltó una maldición, mientras que Hinata miraba desconcertada la escena.

- Akage, ¿por qué mordiste a Kiba- kun? – lo interrogó algo confundida y molesta la peliazul, en tanto sostenía la mano del chico y sacaba un ungüento de su bolsillo.

- Gato tonto – expresó con molestia el Inuzuka, mientras la peliazul lo curaba le sacó la lengua al animal – "No dejaré que te quedes con Hina- chan" – se dijo a sí mismo el chico, para luego sonreírle a la Hyuuga.

Gaara miró enfurecido al moreno, y a la ojiperla ¿por qué lo trató así, si él intentó protegerla?, ¿Por qué Kiba le sacó la lengua, tal vez él sabía todo?, no, no podía ser posible, los únicos que sabían eran sus hermanos, nadie más.

"_No es posible, ¿Cómo pudo tratarme así después de lo que hice?, ese Inuzuka… me las pagará, ¿Cómo se atreve a acercársele de esa forma?... Pero por qué diablos me siento así… molesto, frustrado… dolido. Ella no me importa, no debería ponerme así solo porque un chico tratara de rozar sus labios con los de ella… ¡Demonios! ¿Qué pasa conmigo?, ¿qué es esto que siento? Me moleta, me enfurece solo recordar cómo se burló ese chico"_

Abandonó el lugar totalmente molesto y dolido, debía ir donde sus hermanos, tal vez ellos tenían las respuestas que él buscaba y sinceramente esperaba poder saber que lo que le ocurría no era producto de la transformación o porque se estuviera volviendo loco.

- Kiba- kun ummm… ¿te duele mucho? – lo interrogó preocupada ya que la mordida y las garras de su mascota se observaban a simple vista en la piel del chico perro.

- No te preocupes Hina- chan, es solo un rasguño, nada más – habló despreocupado el joven, aunque no se esperó aquella reacción del minino - ¿pero qué le pasa a tu gato? – le preguntó con tono preocupado.

- No lo sé…, él n-no suele ser así – lo defendió con inocencia la ojiperla.

- No creo que sea bueno que te lo quedes, se ve que es agresivo – comentó, Akamaru (quien estuvo a su lado cuando "Akage" lo mordió) soltó un ladrido que demostraba que estaba de acuerdo con su amo.

- No Kiba- kun, él n-no es así c-conmigo… y y-yo no lo v-voy a… abandonar – si bien tartamudeaba, sonó bastante segura de sus palabras. Shino quien miraba a sus compañeros asintió dándoles a entender que estaba de parte de Hinata.

- Como quieras Hina- chan – hizo una pausa – pero si ese animal te hace daño se las verá conmigo – pronunció alzando su puño al aire, la chica sonrió.

Así paso la tarde hasta que tuvieron que regresar a sus hogares, pero Hinata estaba preocupada ya que no había visto a Akage desde que lo regañó. "lo siento Akage, vuelve… por favor" – fue el pensamiento antes de entrar en la mansión Hyuuga.

**Con Gaara…**

Había llegado desde hace tiempo a la posada donde estaban sus hermanos, totalmente confundido por la situación que vivió con la peliazul, él no quería dejarla sola, pero se sintió mal que prefiriera al Inuzuka que a él. Estaba "hablando" de la situación con Temari, ya que hablarlo con Kankuro sería una locura.

- Gaara… esos se llaman CELOS – le aclaró la rubia con tono de comprensión – "así que mi hermanito esta celoso" – pensó mientras sonreía de medio lado.

- _"No es eso… Temari"_ – trataba de negarle lo que para su hermana era obvio, no por algo ella era la experta en esos temas.

- Sabes que lo es Gaara, te sientes dolido porque Hinata se molesto porque mordiste a Kiba quien intentó b… - mientras hablaba el menor la interrumpió.

- _"¡No lo repitas!"_ – su voz sonaba seria y demandante, en serio que el solo mencionar el "incidente" lo ponía furioso. Extrañamente la arena de su tinaja comenzó a removerse, de manera casi imperceptible.

- Gaara… tu arena… – articuló la rubia señalando hacia un rincón de su habitación.

Gaara intentó recordar el momento en que Kiba intentó besar a la Hyuuga, lo hizo y volvió a sentir lo mismo que en un principio, haciendo que un poco de arena (proporcional a su tamaño de gato) saliera del recipiente.

- ¡Vuelves a manipular la arena! – gritó saltando de alegría – "tal vez sus celos no sean tan malos después de todo" – pensó mientras lo miraba.

- _"Es bueno tenerla de vuelta… aunque sea solo un poco"_ – comentó el aguamarina algo… ¿feliz?

- ¿Gaara manipula la arena de nuevo? – interrogó sorprendido el marionetista quien llegó al cuarto de Temari por el grito que dio.

- Eso fue lo que dije baka – comentó con falsa molestia la mayor de los Sabaku no.

- ¿Dijiste?, más bien gritaste, Temari – aclaró con sarcasmo el de cara pintada. Ésta lo miro con el ceño fruncido – no te enojes solo era broma – añadió para que la rubia no lo mandase a volar como normalmente lo hacía.

Gaara se sentía bien, podía controlar la arena, aunque en pequeña cantidad, pero podía hacerlo, pero la felicidad no le duro mucho, porque pronto sintió ese angustiante dolor. Dolor que era provocado por Hinata. Dejo a sus hermanos solos y emprendió el rumbo a la mansión de los Hyuuga.

Una vez dentro de la habitación de Hinata, ésta escuchó el sonido del cascabel e inmediatamente lo buscó con la mirada (se encontraba en su cama), sintió como se subía a la cama para recostarse a su lado.

- Akage, lo siento – habló al tiempo que lo abrazaba – no debí ser dura contigo…, pero Kiba- kun no quería hacerme nada malo, el solo se preocupa por mí – le aclaro susurrándole al gatito.

- Miau, miau, miau (_"se preocupa DEMASIADO por ti"_) – sus maullidos sonaban molestos.

- No te enfades Akage, lo siento, lo siento – articuló lo último con tristeza, Gaara se sintió mal por ello y le lamió la cara - ¿me perdonas? – lo interrogó expectante a sus maullidos.

- Miau (_"si"_) – estaba claro que no quería causarle más sufrimiento (más del que ya había sufrido ese día).

Pronto la ojiperla se quedó dormida con Akage en sus brazos, aunque si bien estaba algo preocupada e intranquila por lo que le esperaba.

**Al otro día…**

El día iba bastante ajetreado debido al suceso que se llevaría a cabo esa misma tarde, frente a los aldeanos de Konoha, por petición de su padre, ya que quería hacer el evento lo más público posible, aunque lo que más reprochaba era que el Kazekage no estaría presente. Hinata estaba sumamente nerviosa, y no era porque su padre la hubiese presionado, sino que más bien era que ninguno de sus amigos estaba enterado de tal acontecimiento, de hecho solo Tsunade estaba enterada, supuestamente Hiashi solo le habría dicho que iba a hacer un gran anuncio.

La tarde se le fue bastante rápido a Hinata, había tenido que soportar el anuncio de su compromiso con Neji ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros de equipo, amigos y los que la conocían, hasta Tsunade se sorprendió ante la noticia y más fue el hecho de que la misma Hyuuga había aceptado tal compromiso. Aunque en cierta parte la peliazul agradecía que su padre no hubiese ofrecido una fiesta, ya que bastante tenía con tener que aparentar "felicidad" frente a todos por unas horas, como para hacerlo durante todo lo que restaba de la noche.

Por otro lado en la posada, los hermanos de la arena quedaron igual de confundidos y preocupados a la vez, esto no era bueno para Gaara (quien estuvo presente como "Akage") y tampoco lo eran las circunstancias de que el menor de los Sabaku no, no estaba enterado de lo que le ocurriría esa noche y no creían posible el poder alertarlo, debido a que el compromiso y todo se los impidió.

- ¡Maldición!, ¡Gaara recuperará su forma y no lo sabe! – mencionó molesta Temari, paseándose de un lado a otro.

- Pero ¿Qué querías hacer?... ¿abalanzarte sobre "Akage" y decirle: Gaara te convertirás en humano esta noche? – articuló con sarcasmo el moreno sentado en el sofá.

- No comprendo cómo es que Hinata se comprometió con su primo – su semblante ni se inmutó, estaba sumamente enfadada con todo y con todos.

- No es que quisiera… tal vez la obligaron – inquirió el marionetista ante la mirada de confusión de Temari.

- ¿Tú crees? – el chico asintió – ahora que lo dices… ella no parecía del todo convencida – formuló pensativa la rubia.

- Solo esperemos que nada de esto afecte a Gaara – pronunció con melancolía.

- Y esperemos que no esté con Hinata cuando se transforme – expresó suspirando y mirando al cielo por la ventana del lugar.

Por supuesto a Kankuro todos los planes que tenía para celar a Gaara se le fueron por el escusado tras el repentino compromiso de la ojiperla.

En el cuarto de la Hyuuga, los minutos pasaron rápidamente como adelantándose a los sucesos de esa noche, Hinata se encontraba bajo las sábanas de su cama, sin poder dormir. Por su parte "Akage" dormía plácidamente a su lado, ignorando por completo que el sueño traía consigo algo más. Horas y horas pasaron, Hinata logró conciliar el sueño a eso de las tres de la mañana.

**Y al otro día…**

Se encontraba en el piso, por alguna extraña razón otra vez (como aquel día) había logrado dormir, no entendía el porqué se sentía… _diferente_, miró hacia abajo notando que su cuerpo era… _HUMANO_.

"_¡Maldición! ¿Por qué diablos he vuelto a ser humano?, es lo que más he querido durante estos días…, pero si Hinata se despierta y me ve ¡a MÍ!, ¡al KAZEKAGE! en su cuarto…"_.

No podía estar en peor situación, sacudió su cabeza alejando los pensamientos de que le haría la Hyuuga si lo veía ahí, luego dirigió su mirada a la peliazulada durmiente en la cama, suspiró aliviado, pero la escuchó hablar.

- Gaara- kun… – pronunció con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

***** Continuará *****

**N/A:** SIENTO LA TARDANZA, un millón de disculpas a todos mis lectores, como ya he mencionado el instituto, aunque sé que las disculpas no alcanzan ¡gomen!. Bueno espero les haya gustado este capí, siii ¡Gaara- kun ha vuelto!, pero ¿Hinata lo habrá descubierto? Bueno tendrán que esperar para saberlo n.n

Agradezco con todo mí ser los reviews de:

**- GaaHina Eterniti **

**- Tanuki sempai **

**- Layill **

**- Love Sephiroth **

**- Hinataxd**

**- Hinamel**

**- ****Chetza**

**- Mishkis **

**- ****LADY ANETTE**

**- Jazmin Hyuuga**

**- Angelica**

**- ****EMiiLy-aLLeN**

**-****Mamm145**

**-**** Rndom_fan**

**- Kaiser1993**

**- Yhara Hyuga**

**- Hinagaara-888**

**- Llovizna**

**- Misery Tonks**

**- Mitzu_kivampirx**

**- Sabaku no Sheresade**

**- Marjugagu**

**- Akasu love Christina**

**- Danaime**

**- Tanuki sempai**

**- Kaze Tsubaki**

**- LennaParis**

**Y a muchos otros que lo leen también n.n SI ME FALTO ALGUIEN, LO SIENTO **es por ustedes que estoy aquí

Si les gusta y quieren que le continúe solo díganlo, si no les interesa me dedicaré a otra cosa como esperar a que pase el cometa Halley xD, espero sus reviews.

Gracias por leer la historia, si no les queda claro alguna cosa les responderé a la brevedad ¡de veras!, bueno eso nos vemos en un siguiente capítulo (si ustedes así lo desean) de:

**¿Mi gato es… el Kazekage?**

**Se cuidan, los quiero**

**Adiosito n.n**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: **ni Gaara, ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, ellos son de Masashi Kishimoto (espero ser como él), espero que un día haga un nº especial dedicado al GaaHina n.n de veras!

_Pareja: _GaaHina

_**N/A: **_esta historia se me ocurrió de pronto, en uno de mis arranques de ideas, suelen pasarme de repente, pero eso llama a la imaginación (creo yo)

"_Lalalala"-_ pensamientos de Gaara "lalalalala"- otros pensamientos - Lalalala – diálogos. Lo que aparece entre () con cursiva es la traducción de los maullidos n.n.

***** ¿Mi gato es… el Kazekage? *****

**·················**

****"Capítulo 07 – Ruega porque no te descubra"****

No podía ser que se despertara tan temprano, de las veces que había estado con ella siempre despertaba a las ocho de la mañana y por lo que observo en el reloj que había en la pared eran las seis treinta. Diablos ¿qué haría? estaba desnudo, completamente desnudo en la habitación. Suspiró calmado, por suerte Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados, la admiró por unos segundos. Su rostro era sin lugar a dudas bellísimo, eso no lo podía negar, ese tono rosa en sus mejillas le daba un deje de inocencia que ninguna chica –a su juicio– poseía, sin embargo y sin motivo aparente su mirada se detuvo en los finos labios de la chica, algo de rabia –o lo que sea que fuera– inundó su ser cuando recordó que el Inuzuka estuvo a punto de probarlos, aquellos labios… que habían pronunciado su nombre mientras dormía, acaso… ¿estaría soñando con él?

"_¿Qué estará soñando?... ¡Gaara concéntrate, concéntrate!, ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo haré para salir de aquí?, estoy desnudo en la habitación de Hyuuga Hinata… ¿Qué rayos haré?"_.

Miró hacia todos lados, por la puerta… no saldría ni aunque le pagaran, por la ventana… tal vez lo haría… ¡si tuviera ropa!, era una situación difícil, meditó las opciones: si iba al cuarto de Neji, seguramente éste lo descubriría, salir de ahí desnudo no era una opción eso estaba claro, esconderse bajo la cama... no, estaba seguro que lo buscaría allí, encerrarse en el armario de Hinata… lo haría si ella no lo abriera para vestirse, pero le quedaba una alternativa… que no le hacía mucha gracia, vestirse con las ropas de Hinata, se sonrojó de sólo pensarlo, no obstante… ¿Qué más podía hacer? No se pasearía desvestido por Konoha, ni con una sábana rodeándole el cuerpo, no que lo mataran primero. Se levantó del suelo con sumo cuidado de no despertar a la peliazul, pero el cascabel que portaba emitió un sonido, se giró y comprobó que la chica seguía durmiendo. Caminó hasta dar con el guardarropa, tragó saliva fuerte, abrió un cajón y tomó uno de los pantalones que la ojiperla usaba.

- _"Que vergonzoso"_ – pensó, la ropa de la peliazul le quedaría algo ajustada, pero prefería eso a estar sin vestimenta. Suspiró profundo y con un terrible sonrojo se colocó la prenda, estaba en lo cierto le quedó un poco ajustada.

Sintió que la Hyuuga lo llamaba de nuevo, se volteó y se llevó una gran sorpresa, aquellos ojos perla lo miraban fijamente con sorpresa, y era de esperarse, despertarse a las tantas de la mañana para encontrar al Kazekage "semi-desnudo" frente a ella era algo que nunca pensó. Su corazón latió desembocado y mientras miraba el torso desnudo del chico sus mejillas adquirieron ese tono rojo fosforescente característico de ella. Un impulso en él lo hizo acercársele, demasiado para su gusto, no era que no le agradara –a ella– tenerlo cerca, lo que no le gustaba era que comenzaba a temblar y a chocar sus dedos nerviosamente.

- Gaara-… – pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el arrebato del pelirrojo, quien sin saber la razón que lo llevó a actuar, la besó.

Pero por más que intentó mantenerse despierta se desmayó, el pelirrojo se apartó ¿qué estaba haciendo? No supo cómo, ni cuanto le llevo tomar una de las camisetas de la Hyuuga y salir del lugar poniendo suma atención para no ser descubierto, pero no contó con que un chico de gafas oscuras –quien se hallaba en lo alto de un árbol– lo viera, aunque él no se percató. "Así que mis sospechas eran ciertas" – pensó el Aburame.

"_¿Qué rayos hice?... ¿por qué?, ¿por qué? _–se tocó los labios– _no entiendo por qué Hyuuga Hinata me hace sentir… extraño. De seguro es por el cambio de cuerpo, esto sencillamente me está desquiciando más de lo que ya me desquicié antiguamente y con ella a mi lado confundiéndome no mejora en nada"._

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos, pero ante el movimiento el cascabel sonó, intentó quitarse el collar, sin embargo no lo logró, maldijo internamente la situación, probó retirarlo unas cuantas veces –en vano– Exhaló el aire que se acumulaba en sus pulmones, seguramente no podría sacarse el collar porque la Hyuuga lo había adherido con su chakra, dejando a un lado ese "pequeño detalle" continuó su camino, por suerte nadie lo había visto con la vestimenta de la kunoichi en él ¿qué dirían los demás si llegaran a descubrirlo?, seguramente lo llamarían: loco, baka o en el peor de los casos pervertido.

Llegó en tiempo record a la posada donde sus hermanos se encontraban. Temari y Kankuro se encontraban despiertos, cosa rara en ellos y a juzgar por las ojeras –que no eran exageradamente negras– no habían dormido muy bien, estaban en la habitación donde "supuestamente" dormía el joven Kazekage de Suna. Al verlo entrar con aquel atuendo abrieron los ojos de par en par.

- ¿Gaara? – interrogó absorta la rubia, él sólo asintió.

- ¿Qué haces con esa ropa? – dijo el marionetista señalando las prendas que vestía su hermano, éste se sonrojó de forma imperceptible.

- Eso no te incumbe, ahora déjenme solo – articuló cruzándose de brazos, con el semblante serio.

Y es que claro, en ese momento lo único que quería era darse una ducha y ponerse su cómoda ropa. Sin decir nada, los Sabaku no se miraron y encogieron los hombros, para luego salir dejando al joven Kazekage solo en su cuarto, pero no pudieron evitar ponerse a comentar la situación, luego de salir.

- Es mi idea o ¿Gaara estaba vestido con la ropa de Hinata? – preguntó irradiando asombro el moreno.

- Aunque le queda muy bien – comentó divertida Temari – ¿pero notaste el collar que lleva? – ante esto Kankuro se echó a reír – estoy segura que era el mismo que traía hace dos días atrás – le dijo a su hermano quien arqueó una ceja.

- ¡Es verdad! – exclamó el marionetista, Temari solo asintió – "pero… ¿será tan tonto como para no quitárselo?" – se dijo a sí mismo, pero la voz de la rubia lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Oye, es mi idea o ¿estás pensando? – comentó sarcástica la ojiverde, el joven la miró ceñudo.

- Jaja que graciosa – mencionó con sarcasmo, le chica solo lo ignoró. Estaban comentando cuando una presencia los interrumpió.

- Vámonos – pronunció la voz ronca de su hermano menor, ellos lo miraron confusos.

- ¿A dónde? – preguntó Kankuro, pero el pelirrojo lo miró de forma seria.

- A terminar con el asunto que me trajo hasta aquí – hizo una pausa – luego de eso nos iremos de aquí – sentenció cruzado de brazos.

**Con Hinata…**

Se había despertado como costumbre a las ocho de la mañana, de pronto recordó el "sueño" que había tenido con el Kazekage, un color carmesí se apoderó de sus mejillas, entró al baño para darse una ducha y alejar aquellos pensamientos, una vez que lo hizo se cambió de ropa, aunque en su subconsciente sabía que faltaba "algo" en su cajón y en su closet, mas no le dio mucha importancia, de seguro eran ideas suyas, pero lo que si notó que faltaba era cierto minino pelirrojo.

- Akage – lo llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta del gatito.

Volvió a llamarlo un par de veces, pero nada. Lo buscó bajo la cama, en el armario, en el pasillo. "Debe de haberse… ido" – pensó con algo de tristeza.

Al salir de su cuarto se topó con Neji, quien había venido a buscarla para ir a entrenar, pero al parecer ella estaba en otro plano, necesitaba encontrar a Akage, es que en poco tiempo se había encariñado tanto con el animalito, y es tal vez era porque le recordaba a cierto ninja de la arena y aunque lo negara, en el fondo sabía que le daba a Akage lo que su timidez y cobardía no le permitían darle a Gaara, cariño, entendimiento y todo sinónimo que se le pueda dar a eso.

- N-Neji- nii-san, ¿ has visto a Akage? – pronunció, el ojiperla se quedó sorprendido ante la repentina pregunta.

- "¿Tanto le importa ese gato?"– se dijo enfadado – "acaso no se dio cuenta que ella está comprometida… CONMIGO" – la manera egoísta en la que pensó lo hizo sorprenderse.

- ¿Neji? – habló mientras movía su mano frente a la cara del susodicho, éste reaccionó – ¿pasa algo? – lo interrogó, el Hyuuga negó con la cabeza.

- No, no lo he visto – respondió automáticamente, pero de forma cortante – Hinata- sama, me preguntaba si usted ¿quisiera ir a entrenar conmigo? – la joven se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

- Etto… y-yo lo s-iento Neji- nii-san, pero debo ir a… – no terminó la frase, ya que Neji se fue "aparentemente" molesto – "¿y ahora que le pasó a Neji?" – dijo dubitativa la peliazul, pero no había nadie escuchándola.

De un momento a otro una idea vino a su cabeza "¿y si Akage está con Tsunade- sama?", tras ese concepto se dirigió a la torre de la Hokage, según le habían dicho hoy la rubia no tenía nada que hacer, aparte del papeleo claro. Caminó por las calles de Konoha, pero en el trayecto se topó con sus compañeros de equipo.

- ¡Hey Hina- chan! – gritó Kiba llamando la atención de su amiga.

- Kiba- kun, Shino- kun Konnichi wa – saludó cortes la ojiperla, y ambos chicos le devolvieron el saludo.

- Oye Hinata, ¿adónde vas? – ante esto la muchacha se puso nerviosa.

- Etto… y-yo i-ba d-donde T-Tsunade- sama – confesó. El Inuzuka la miró dudoso.

- Y a qué va… – pero su compañero lo cortó de pronto.

- Deja de interrogar a Hinata- chan – articuló el Aburame, Akamaru le dio la razón con un ladrido, la peliazul le agradeció con la mirada y con una sonrisa a su amigo.

- Está bien, está bien – dijo dándose por vencido – ¿podemos acompañarte? – añadió, la Hyuuga asintió y el joven sonrió.

**Con Gaara…**

Los Sabaku no habían llegado hacía unas horas a la oficina de la Hokage, para terminar con la razón que lo había llevado hasta Konoha, los tratados de alianza entre Suna y la aldea ya nombrada, después de que lo hiciera se largaría de una vez por todas, para no ver más a la Hyuuga, quien estaba confundiéndolo y en su calidad de Kazekage no podía permitir que eso pasara.

"_Por fin terminaré con este asunto, así podré irme y alejarme de Hyuuga Hinata, podré estar tranquilo en mi oficina, sin preocuparme por nada, sólo por mi aldea y nada más, aunque la idea de alejarme de ella, me… ¿duele?, me enoja, más ahora que Hyuuga Neji y ella están comprometidos… ¡QUE DIABLOS ME IMPORTA!, no debería importarme, ella puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana con su vida… aunque es un matrimonio arreglado. ¡Aaaahh! Eso no me incumbe, solo… ¡concéntrate Gaara! Y acaba con esto de una vez"._

Luego de hablar de ciertos temas –que no incluyeron lo de su transformación– se pusieron de acuerdo, los papeles ya se hallaban listos, solo faltaba la firma de los Kages. Nadie los interrumpió, lo cual a ojos de la líder de Konoha era bueno, agradecía que Naruto anduviera entrenando en el bosque, porque así no llegaría ni a medio tratado.

- Bien creo que eso es todo – pronunció la mayor soltando un suspiro, para luego sonreír.

El joven pelirrojo asintió, luego de hacer una reverencia y despedirse de manera cordial, se dirigió junto a sus hermanos hacia la salida, abrió la puerta y no se esperó encontrársela allí. La Hyuuga estaba sola tras la puerta, –ya que los dos chicos decidieron esperarla fuera– le dio la impresión que llevaba un buen rato allí, acaso ¿estaría vacilando entre golpear o no la puerta?, él la observó de forma penetrante, la muchacha sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo ante la mirada de Gaara.

- Etto... y-yo l-lo si-siento…, n-no sa-sabía q-que… T-Tsunade- sama… y-yo l-lo si-ento – formuló con un hilillo de voz mirando el suelo, en tanto su flequillo cubría su sonrojo.

Pero al no obtener respuesta del Kazekage levantó el rostro, solo para comprobar que los ojos de el seguían sobre ella.

- "Tal vez lo he ofendido…, sigo siendo una molestia" – se dijo a sí misma con tristeza, de pronto se apartó permitiendo que el pelirrojo continuara con su camino, y así lo hizo perdiéndose junto a sus hermanos por lo largo del pasillo.

- Hinata ¿venias a hablar conmigo? – la voz de la rubia la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- S-si – respondió automáticamente entrando al lugar donde minutos antes están los Sabaku no. Entró algo pensativa, de ver al pelirrojo se le había olvidado a lo que venía.

- ¿Y?... dime – la incitó a que hablara la de dos coletas, quien se sentó en su escritorio.

- B-Bueno y-yo… – tragó saliva fuerte y se forzó a no tartamudear – yo venía a… preguntarle sobre Akage – ante esto la mujer se sorprendió.

- "¿acaso ya se dio cuenta de que Akage y Gaara…?" – pensó preocupada, aunque con el encuentro que tuvieron hace solo unos momentos con el joven le hacía pensar lo contrario – dime, que quieres saber sobre él, ¿es sobre su pata? – interrogó para deducir que quería saber la peliazul.

- No, Etto… Akage, él… desde esta mañana no aparece y estoy muy preocupada – soltó de golpe, angustiada. Una lágrima traicionera escapó de sus ojos. Agachó su cabeza.

- Hinata, quédate tranquila, de seguro anda por ahí y volverá – mencionó con serenidad para que la Hyuuga no se agobiara.

- Y… ¿si… no? – articuló con tristeza en un susurro casi inaudible.

- Hinata – la llamó, ella la miró – él va a aparecer, tú solo cálmate ¿sí? – le habló de forma maternal, estaba claro que no quería verla triste, pero por otro lado no quería que su angustia afectara al aguamarina.

- E-Está bi-bien – respondió secando sus lágrimas con la manga de su chamarra. La Hokage sonrió.

- No te preocupes, después de todo Akage es un gato y sabe cuidarse – comentó Tsunade. La peliazul sonrió.

- Gr-gracias T-Tsunade- sama – pronunció la Hyuuga, hizo una reverencia para luego salir del lugar.

**Con Kiba y Shino…**

El Aburame observó a su compañero, sabía que "algo" –o más bien alguien– incomodaba al Inuzuka y deducía que el responsable del comportamiento del ninja tenía nombre y apellido: Sabaku no Gaara.

- ¿Sucede algo Kiba? – articuló fingiendo no saber lo que perturbaba al chico perro y a su mascota.

- ¿Eeh?, no, no pasa nada – respondió un tanto inseguro, miró a Sino – es solo que tú sabes que la paciencia no es mi fuerte – añadió para argumentar lo anterior.

- También notaste su presencia ¿no? – ante esto Kiba lo miró ceñudo y se cruzó de brazos.

- Si – formuló con fastidio, ciertamente la presencia del pelirrojo lo disgustaba, más conociendo su "secreto" – pude olerlo hace rato – agregó – "aunque si se le ocurre acercársele a Hinata… ¡lo mato!" – pensó con rabia, no podía negar que el compromiso de la ojiperla no afectó sus sentimientos.

**Con Gaara…**

Estaban llegando a la salida de la torre, cuando un dolor punzante en su pecho lo hizo detenerse, sus hermanos lo examinaron, no obstante ellos sabían de antemano que ese dolor era causado por dos palabras: Hyuuga Hinata.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – lo interrogó intranquila su hermana, quien lo sujetó.

- Estoy bien…no es nada – formuló serio en tanto se reincorporaba, y retomaba su recorrido, pero a sus narices llegó el olor de cierto chico – _"Así que vinieron juntos"_ – pensó y algo dentro de él ardió.

- ¿Estás seguro?, porque… – las palabras de Kankuro fueron interrumpidas por el aguamarina.

- ¡Dije que estoy bien! – articuló exaltado, pero la insistencia de sus hermanos podía más.

- Gaara…, tranquil… – el menor volvió a interrumpir, pero esta vez a Temari, quien lo miró sorprendida.

- ¡Estoy tranquilo…, saben qué olvídenlo! – y dicho esto despareció en un remolino de arena, dejando a Temari y Kankuro confundidos.

- ¿Qué crees que le sucede? – mencionó mirando a la de cuatro coletas, ésta se limito a suspirar.

- No lo sé…, pero sea lo que se tiene que ver con Hinata – ambos pronunciaron su nombre al unísono.

**Con Shino y Kiba…**

Estaban sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos, cuando vieron pasar frente a ellos a Temeri y Kankuro, quienes solo saludaron y siguieron caminando.

- "Si, adiós" – la ironía dominaba sus pensamientos – "¡Un momento! ¿Dónde está ese tal Gaara?" – se preguntó, se iba a echar a correr, pero el Aburame lo detuvo.

- No te involucres – habló de pronto el de gafas, quien lo sujetaba del brazo.

- ¡No me digas lo que tengo o lo que no tengo que hacer!... Hinata está en peligro con ese tipo – sus palabras salían más rápido de lo que las pensaba, el chico simplemente no entendía lo que era el "sentido común".

- ¡Kiba! – gritó su compañero, pero éste corrió junto con Akamaru en busca de su amiga – "nunca cambiarás" – cuestionó siguiéndole el paso, pero de pronto lo perdió de vista.

**Con Hinata…**

Tras cerrar la puerta escuchó un cascabeleo. "Seguramente era el collar de Akage" – pensó, caminó por el pasillo hacia el lugar de donde provino el sonido, corrió hasta dar con él, sin embargo el minino no se hallaba allí, lo único que había era un corredor algo oscuro para su gusto, aun así ignoró el detalle cuando escuchó nuevamente el collar y se adentró por el lugar.

- Akage… – lo llamó Hinata, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna – Aka… – no terminó de pronunciar su nombre, porque ante ella estaba el mismísimo Sabaku no Gaara. Inconscientemente su cuerpo reaccionó.

- ¿Me tienes miedo? – preguntó con la voz más ronca de lo habitual, entretanto avanzaba hacia la ojiperla, ella retrocedió.

- N-no – respondió con voz débil, su cara comenzaba a arder ante el sonrojo, sus piernas y el reto de su cuerpo temblaba.

- Entonces… ¿por qué tiemblas? – la cuestionó, avanzando más, ni siquiera entendía cual era el motivo que lo llevaba a acercársele.

- Po-porque… – su mente se quedo en blanco, ¿qué le iba a responder?, no podía decirle que era porque se sentía avergonzada, nerviosa, agitada, exaltada, entre otras cosas ante su presencia, porque lo amaba.

"Po-porque…, po-porque…_,_Y-yo l-lo… amo; Él…, G-Gaara- kun… n-no e-es m-malo…, s-solo e-está h-herido…_. sus palabras taladraban mi cerebro. Necesito respuestas, pero no puedo decir nada…, si le digo que escuché su conversación con Hyuuga Neji de seguro se dará cuenta que Akage soy yo."_

"_¿Por qué de pronto sentía la necesidad de acercarme a ella?, ¿por qué? Es la misma sensación que la de esta mañana, ¿qué me está haciendo ese jutsu?, ¿Qué me está haciendo Hinata?"_.

El pelirrojo en el fondo presentía que la reacción de la joven no era por miedo, él no sentía que fuera "miedo" lo que provenía de ella, era algo más, algo con lo que él no estaba familiarizado. En cuestión de segundos la Hyuuga recordó el sueño que había tenido esa mañana con el muchacho frente a ella. Se sonrojo. Y sin darse cuenta quedó acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo del aguamarina, quien llevaba puesto su traje de Kazekage, agradecía en el fondo que esa prenda ocultara el collar que Hinata le había puesto. Nuevamente las palabras de la peliazul se repitieron en su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué? – la interrogó acercando su rostro al de ella, acortando la distancia, la cara de la joven pareció encenderse.

- E-Etto… y-yo no-no ee-entiendo, Ka-Kaz… – pero así cono en su "sueño", el pelirrojo la calló con un beso, pero a diferencia del otro, este era más… necesitado.

La Hyuuga quedó paralizada y en shock, podía presentir que el pelirrojo esperaba su respuesta, y se la dio entreabriendo los labios para que Gaara se apoderara de su boca, con algo de timidez sus manos se posaron en el pecho de él y arrugaron su ropa, se sentía tan bien, pero cayó en la cuanta del ¿por qué?, acaso… ¿Gaara sentía por ella, lo mismo que ella sentía por él?. Pero ignoraba totalmente que el ninja de la arena estaba mucho más confundido de lo que alguna vez se imaginó.

"_¿Por qué lo hago?, no es que la ame, yo no la amo, pero… ¿por qué?, ¿por qué reacciono así cuando recuerdo o veo a Inuzuka Kiba?, ¿por qué?... ¿por qué?..., esto no es lo correcto, yo… debo alejarme de ella…, Hinata solo me confunde más y eso no me ayuda"_.

El beso se rompió ante un grito que alerto a Gaara, sin duda alguna esa voz le pertenecía al chico Aburame, miró a Hinata, quien terriblemente sonrojada mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Él solo se limitó a salir de allí, desapareciendo en un remolino de arena, apareciendo en el pasillo principal, con suma seriedad caminó hacia el exterior. Pero una voz masculina lo obligó a voltearse.

- Oye tú – el joven hizo una pausa – SÉ TU SECRETO, así que ALÉJATE de ella – amenazó poniendo total énfasis en las palabras en mayúsculas.

***** Continuará *****

**N/A:** SIENTO MUCHO HABER TARDADO, dos millones de disculpas a todos mis lectores ¡gomen!, como ya lo mencione fue culpa de la compu, pero… ¿Qué creen? Este es mi capítulo ORIGINAL, es decir el que se había borrado, mi hermano (no sé cómo) pudo recuperar mis archivos del disco que murió ¡wiii!. Bueno espero les haya gustado el capí, agregué un segundo beso, para compensarles la espera, pero… ¿Quién habrá amenazado a Gaara?. Bueno tendrán que esperar para saberlo n.n

Agradezco con todo mí ser los reviews de:

**- Layill **

**- GaaHina Eterniti **

**- Hinamel **

**- Juno 01**

**- ****Kaiser1993**

**- ****Angélica**

**- Hinataxd **

**- Love Sephiroth**

**- ****Llovizna**

**- ****LADY ANETTE**

**-** **GaaHina is love**

**- ****KENSACHAN-de J. Black**

**- poison girl 29**

**- Junengrey**

**- Jazmín Hyuuga**

**- ****Tanuki sempai**

**- ****EMiiLy-aLLeN**

**-****Mamm145**

**-**** Rndom_fan**

**- ****Chetza**

**- Yhara Hyuga**

**- Hinagaara-888**

**- ****Mishkis**

**- Misery Tonks**

**- Mitzu_kivampirx**

**- Sabaku no Sheresade**

**- Marjugagu**

**- Akasu love Christina**

**- Danaime**

**- Tanuki sempai**

**- Kaze Tsubaki**

**- LennaParis**

**Y a muchos otros que lo leen también n.n SI ME FALTO ALGUIEN, LO SIENTO **es por ustedes que estoy aquí

Si les gusta y quieren que le continúe solo díganlo, si no les interesa me dedicaré a otra cosa como esperar pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo xD, espero sus reviews.

Gracias por leer la historia, si no les queda claro alguna cosa les responderé a la brevedad ¡de veras!, bueno eso nos vemos en un siguiente capítulo (si ustedes así lo desean) de:

**¿Mi gato es… el Kazekage?**

**Se cuidan, los quiero**

**Adiosito n.n**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: **ni Gaara, ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, ellos son de Masashi Kishimoto (espero ser como él), espero que un día haga un nº especial dedicado al GaaHina n.n de veras!

_Pareja: _GaaHina

_**N/A: **_esta historia se me ocurrió de pronto, en uno de mis arranques de ideas, suelen pasarme de repente, pero eso llama a la imaginación (creo yo)

"_Lalalala"-_ pensamientos de Gaara "lalalalala"- otros pensamientos - Lalalala – diálogos. Lo que aparece entre () con cursiva es la traducción de los maullidos n.n.

***** ¿Mi gato es… el Kazekage? *****

**·················**

****"Capítulo 08 – Lo que es correcto"****

**Con Hinata…**

Se había desmayado segundos después de que el pelirrojo le abandonara, su compañero de equipo la llamaba y Akamaru lamía su cara.

- A-Akamaru… – al escuchar su nombre, el perro ladró feliz – ¿Shino- kun? – expresó desorientada.

- Hinata ¿Qué te ocurrió? – la interrogó preocupado, la muchacha solo se sonrojó ante la respuesta que debía dar.

- Etto… y-yo… – no pudo responder ya que el Aburame se percató que le incomodaba hablar de lo sucedido, así que le restó importancia y la ayudó a levantarse.

- Bueno, será mejor ir a buscar a Kiba – mencionó dejando a Hinata confundida – nos separamos para buscarte Hina- chan – ante la contestación la peliazul asintió.

Se encaminaron siguiendo a Akamaru, quien ya sabía dónde se encontraba su dueño, aunque éste parecía no estar completamente solo y el animal lo sabía, más bien, lo olía.

**Con Gaara…**

¿Quién era tan tonto como para amenazarlo?, claro, no podía ser otro que el entrometido de Inuzuka Kiba el que se atreviera a hacer semejante escena. Y es que éste minutos antes le pidió a Akamaru que llevara a su compañero a donde Hinata, mientras él esperaba a que el aguamarina apareciera, y así lo hizo.

- No sé de qué me hablas – pronunció serio y cortante, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- No te hagas el desentendido… sabes muy bien de lo que te hablo – mencionó disgustado el Inuzuka ante la negativa del pelirrojo.

- No, y no me interesa – formuló con su habitual pose.

- Te crees muy listo por ser el Kazekage de Suna ¿no? – hizo una pausa – pues hay alguien más listo que tu y ese soy yo – aclaró apuntándose a sí mismo.

- Debes estar desvariando… niño – articuló serio y mirando como el semblante de Kiba cambiaba.

- Óyeme idiota, se que la mascota de Hina- chan e… – las palabras del chico perro fueron interrumpidas por un par de espectadores.

- ¡Kiba! – lo llamó un chico de capucha y éste se giró – ¿Qué haces? – agregó dejando confundido al joven.

- ¿No lo ves?... "hablando" con este bak… – se calló antes de terminar, cuando notó que el joven Kazekage ya no se encontraba en el lugar – "¡maldito infeliz!" – mencionó para sus adentros.

- Kiba, será mejor que nos vayamos – habló serio el Aburame, Hinata asintió y Akamaru ladró apoyando al de gafas.

- Está bien – se rindió algo molesto el de marcas rojas, para luego junto a sus amigos salir del lugar.

Decidieron ir a entrenar y luego de eso irían a comer, pero Hinata decidió regresar a la residencia Hyuuga, por si Akage había vuelto y la estuviera esperando.

**Con los Sabaku no…**

Habían vuelto a la posada, no porque no tuvieran nada que hacer, sino más bien debido a que tenían que advertir a su hermano que pronto volvería a ser un gaato. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el menor llegara al lugar.

- "Se ve molesto" – pensó asertivamente la rubia – Gaara – lo llamó, el mencionado la miró fastidiado.

- ¿Qué quieres? – la interrogó con tono engorroso y en su habitual postura de brazos cruzados.

- Tenemos que decirte algo importante – mencionó el de cara pintada sentado en un sofá.

- En vez de hablar…, deberían estar alistándose para irnos – inquirió pesadamente, sus hermanos se miraron extrañados.

- Ese es el problema – pronunció Temari, su hermano espero a que prosiguiera – lo que pasa… es que no podemos irnos – sentenció mirándolo seriamente.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿es que no puedes dejar a tu novio el vago solo? – ante lo dicho por el pelirrojo, la rubia se sonrojó, pero su semblante cambio rápidamente a uno de molestia.

- Yo no sé qué te pasa, pero no tienes por qué hablarme de esa forma – lo regañó la ojiverde, Kankuro, quien no quería involucrarse, intervino.

- Gaara, no tienes por qué hablarle así a tu hermana, además – hizo un intervalo – si no podemos irnos, es porque en dos días más volverás a ser un gato – anunció el marionetista, el menor pareció enfadarse más.

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes? – lo interrogó ceñudo, el moreno se tensó, pero Temari habló por él.

- Tsunade- sama nos lo dijo – explicó la mayor, Gaara la miró confundido.

- ¿Ella lo sabe? – ante esto ambos jóvenes asintieron – ¿y también sabían que me iba a convertir en humano? – al igual que antes ambos asintieron – ¡¿Y por qué diablos no me lo dijeron? – habló exaltado.

- ¿Acaso querías que te lo gritáramos? – articuló fastidiada la mayor, el marionetista suspiró.

- ¡Váyanse al diablo! – expresó el aguamarina para luego desaparecer en un remolino de arena.

**Con Neji…**

Se encontraba con su equipo entrenando, ahora que era el heredero del clan Hyuuga, debía esforzarse al doble y sus compañeros lo ayudaban en eso, no obstante, su mente parecía estar dividida entre el entrenamiento y los sucesos con Hinata.

- "Y-yo l-lo… amo" – recordó – "¿por qué demonios tiene que amarlo?, él no se merece su atención, su afecto, no se merece su amor" – pensaba mientras atacaba a Ten-ten – "ese Gaara es incapaz de amar a alguien, ¿por qué Hinata- sama no lo entiende?" – sus movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos y bruscos.

- "¿Por qué prefirió a ese gato?, claro, solo le recuerda al Kazekage" – la castaña lo miraba asustada, ese no era el Neji que conocía – "maldigo a ese animal por parecerse a Sabaku no Gaara, solo hace que Hinata- sama se concentre en él y no en sus deberes como MI prometida…, ella es MI prometida" – se cegó ante este último pensamiento y golpeó fuerte a Ten-ten.

- ¡Ten-ten! – gritó preocupado Rock lee, al ver que su amiga, quien se golpeó contra un árbol – Neji, esta vez te has pasado – comentó socorriendo a la castaña.

El cejotas miró a la castaña, quien se incorporaba de a poco, miró a Neji cuyo semblante no expresaba emoción alguna.

- Ne-Neji, ¿q-qué te s-sucede? – articuló dolorida por el golpe, sabía que a su compañero le ocurría algo.

- Nada – habló cortante, para acto seguido desaparecer del lugar.

- Solo ignóralo – le dijo el muchacho de traje verde.

Luego de ese incidente, decidieron que sería mejor descansar, por el momento, aunque la mente de ambos chicos se centraba en la actitud del Hyuuga, tal parecía que lo del compromiso lo había afectado bastante o era simplemente la presión de cargar con el título de "heredero".

**Con Hinata…**

Había llegado a su hogar, se dirigió a su cuarto con la esperanza que al abrir la puerta, el minino estuviese esperándola sentado en su cama, sin embargo, al entrar en su habitación se percató de que estaba tal cual la había dejada antes de abandonarla. Llamó al gatito, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Suspiró.

- Tal vez esté… jugando… por ahí – susurró para sí misma – ni modo – volvió a hablar para ella, se dispuso a salir del lugar, no quería estar encerrada.

A no mucho andar, se topó con su primo, quien solo la miró ceñudo, no obstante antes de que ambos retomaran su camino Hiashi los llamó a ambos.

- Neji, Hinata, necesito hablar con ustedes dos – ambos jóvenes asintieron – síganme – añadió para encaminarse junto a ellos a su despacho.

Una vez allí les pidió que se sentaran, los dos hicieron caso a la petición del Hyuuga mayor, hubo un silencio hasta que Hiashi se dignó a hablar.

- Bueno, no andaré con rodeos – los miró a ambos, Hinata lo miró expectante y Neji inexpresivo – como ya están comprometidos y toda Konoha lo sabe…, el consejo ha decidido que deben pasar más tiempo juntos, antes de la boda – dictaminó el hombre ante esto ojiperla bajó la cabeza, Neji sonrió para sus adentros y mantuvo su inexpresividad.

- ¿Algún problema Hinata? – habló con tono molesto, ante la reacción de su hija.

- N-no…, o-otou-san – articuló levantando la mirada para encontrase con los perlados ojos de su padre, que la miraban con desilusión y molestia.

- Bien, porque no tendrás problemas para irte con Neji a una cabaña cerca de un claro, no muy lejos de aquí – estableció restándole importancia, la peliazul abrió los ojos en sorpresa, y el castaño seguía con su semblante serio.

- ¿Por cuantos días será eso? Lord Hiashi – interrogó Neji, cruzado de brazos mirando seriamente al hombre.

- Por dos semanas a lo más – informó el mayor, el joven asintió.

- Y ¿Cuándo nos iremos? – consultó con la misma postura, Hiashi quedó complacido ante la insistencia del joven.

- Partirán en dos días – estableció el hombre, la peliazul se impresionó aun más ¿eso era una broma? – creo que eso es todo, pueden retirarse – pronunció finalmente el Hyuuga.

La ojiperla fue la primera en abandonar el lugar, seguido de su primo quien no pronunció palabra alguna y se marchó al gran patio. La peliazul no podía creer que tuviera que pasar dos semanas con Neji en una cabaña, no era que estar con su primo no le gustara, pero el hecho de ser "forzada" a esto, la tenía completamente confundida y dolida.

Suspiró y cabizbaja se dirigió al bosque, seguramente allí podría despejarse aunque fuese un poco, nadie la detuvo en el trayecto hacía el lugar, agradeció internamente. Usó su Byakugan para buscar un lugar, y lo encontró, no muy lejos de allí había un río, al llegar se sentó en la raíz de un gran árbol, la cual tocaba el agua.

- Akage… desearía que estuvieses aquí – murmuró mirando el cielo, sus piernas estaban recogidas y las abrazaba.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que recordara lo sucedido en el transcurso del día, se sonrojó y se llevó las manos a los labios… acariciándolos. Juraría que aun mantenían el calor y sabor de Gaara.

- Gaara- kun… – susurró al aire – "¿P-por q-qué l-lo habrá hecho?" – se cuestionó para sus adentros, aunque fuese cual fuese el motivo, se sentía… complacida.

Si bien estaba extasiada pensando en el aguamarina, las palabras de su padre resonaron nuevamente en su mente – "No tendrás problemas para irte con Neji a una cabaña…; Por dos semanas a lo más…; Partirán en dos días" – ¿por qué su padre la castigaba de esa manera?, y no tendría que estar con su primo, sino que con su prometido.

Su estómago la hizo desatender todo lo que estuviese pensando en aquel momento, se levantó con pesadez y se marchó para ir a comer.

**Con Gaara…**

"_Al diablo con todo… ¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?, como si todo lo que me sucede me gustara, ahora ¿cómo demonios se supone que vuelva a Suna si no puedo ejercer mi puesto?, ¿por qué ese Inuzuka tiene que ser tan entrometido?, me hierve la sangre cuando lo veo y tal parece que el baka sabe lo de Akage ¡a la mierda!, podría dejar todo y desaparecer… calma Gaara, calma"._

Llevaba algunos minutos –realmente no sabía cuántos- en el bosque, desde que había discutido con sus hermanos se había perdido por éste, no obstante se detuvo en una especie de río. El Sabaku nose sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, y se dedicó a contemplar el lugar… era extrañamente _"tranquilo"_…, sereno. Suspiró y se relajó, ya habría tiempo para pensar después, por ahora necesitaba paz y tranquilidad_._

"_Había permanecido unos minutos allí, cuando de pronto sentí que alguien se acercaba…, ese olor… podía reconocerlo a kilómetros de distancia… Hyuuga Hinata". _

"_Y en efecto era ella, aunque no sabía por qué me ocultaba para observarla, esta situación… si estuviera convertido en gato la había afrontado, pero ahora… después de lo esta mañana. No quería que mis actos se repitieran, pese a que no me sentía tentado a hacerlo…, no me arriesgaría, más sabiendo que aquellas acciones me traerían problemas a futuro"._

Si bien Gaara ante todo pensamiento no le quitó la vista de encima, parecía hipnotizado, pero algo no estaba bien y él en su interior lo sabía, aquella joven estaba preocupada… por "Akage", no por _él_. Y eso lo hacía sentirse extrañamente… _atormentado_, a causa de los cuidados que la ojiperla le daba siendo un minino, nunca recibió ese tipo de atenciones siendo humano y eso le perturbaba, que un día tarde o temprano volvería a ser Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage de la arena, y todo aquello desparecería.

"_Sacudí mi cabeza, pensar en eso ya era demasiado, en verdad estar en ese cuerpo de gato me ha hecho volverme loco… un demente…. Tengo que recuperar la cordura, mantenerme despejado en la medida que sea posible, la Hyuuga solo logra enredar más mis pensamientos y eso no está bien. Suspiré"_.

Aun miraba a Hinata, pero pronto algo pareció inquietarla, se puso de pie y abandonó el lugar, dejando al pelirrojo solo nuevamente, volvió a sentarse donde estaba anteriormente, despejó su mente no obstante un pensamiento lo hizo volver a pensar.

"En dos días más volverás a ser un gato. _Otra vez, seguramente esto me llevará tiempo, los ancianos del consejo y los aldeanos seguramente estarán preocupados por mi ausencia…. Debo enviar a Temari de regreso a Suna, para que calme las cosas y no sospechen o más bien no se preocupen"._

Luego de pensar en aquello dejó el lugar para buscar a sus hermanos y tratar la situación con calma, no quería dejar desprotegida la aldea por mucho tiempo, pero ciertamente no tenía la más mínima idea de cuánto estaría en ese estado.

**Con Kiba…**

Se encontraba junto con Shino entrenando, aunque este último estaba recostado contra un tronco y observaba detenidamente a su compañero, quien fastidiado por la actitud del joven decidió afrontarlo.

- ¿Qué te pasa Shino? – lo interrogó cruzándose de brazos y con tono molesto.

- No me gusta la actitud que estas teniendo – soltó sin preámbulos el Aburame acercándose al chico perro.

- Si te refieres a mi entrenamiento, créeme que estoy mejorando – articuló haciéndose el desentendido.

- Me refiero a TU actitud con Hinata- chan – mencionó el de capucha, ante esto Kiba frunció el ceño.

- Mi conducta para con Hina- chan sigue siendo la misma – se defendió el Inuzuka dándole la espalda.

- Quizá tengas razón y tu postura con ella solo cambia cuando se trata de… Sabaku no Gaara – ante la sola mención de ese nombre se volteó hostigado.

- ¿Sabes qué?... ¡SI! me molesta ese tipo, me irrita que ella sienta "eso" por él, ¡¿qué tiene ese tipo que YO no tenga? – clamó exasperado el joven de marcas rojas, agarrando la ropa del Aburame.

- Ese es tu problema – expresó soltándose del agarre del Inuzuka.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – formuló algo más calmado.

- A que estás siendo egoísta con Hinata – aclaró el chico de los insectos con voz seria.

- ¿Egoísta? – su compañero asintió – fui generoso con ella… cuando se enamoró de Naruto… y mira como terminó, ese baka la RECHAZÓ – hizo una pausa – y ahora porque no quiero que le suceda lo mismo ¿me estas llamando egoísta? – inquirió sin cambiar su semblante enojado.

- o sea ¿Prefieres que Hinata pase el reto de su vida casada con su primo Neji, que ayudarla a tener una oportunidad con Gaara? – ante esta interrogante Kiba sentó cabeza.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que él la aceptará? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo seriamente.

- Tengo mis razones, entre ellas esta cierto animalito – articuló refiriéndose a "Akage", el Inuzuka entendió la indirecta.

- ¿Así que tu también sabes que Gaara es Akage? – le cuestionó, el muchacho movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

- Entonces… – el chico perro lo miró con duda – ¿ayudarás a Hinata a no ser parte de un matrimonio forzado? – lo interrogó, el chico suspiró derrotado.

- Está bien – habló con desgano – pero que quede claro que lo hago para que Hina- chan no sea desdichada – añadió, Shino sonrió de medio lado.

- Eso es lo correcto, sabía que lo entenderías – le dijo palmoteándole la espalda a Kiba.

***** Continuará *****

**N/A:** LAMENTO LA DEMORA, pido disculpas a todos mis lectores, ¿Qué les pareció? A mí me gusta como quedo ¡de veras!, claro que ahora veremos cómo ayudaran a Hinata, aunque como **regalito **les diré que Tsunade tendrá que ver en ello. Bueno espero les haya gustado el capí, aunque Hiashi y el consejo están presionando mucho a la peliazul… **¿Quién sucederá en la cabaña?**, **¿"Akage" los acompañará?**. Bueno tendrán que esperar para saberlo n.n

Agradezco con todo mí ser los reviews de:

**- ****Poison girl 29**

**- ****Llovizna**

**- Layill **

**- ****Junengrey**

**- GaaHina Eterniti**

**- TemaRiLand**

**- Hinamel**

**- Cari- sama**

**- Tina-117**

**- ****LADY ANETTE**

**- ****X-Yukino-Dark-X**

**- ****Chetza**

- **Mini-Hyuuga**

**- GaaHina is love**

**- Mishkis **

**- LucyDei**

**- Sabaku no Sheresade**

**-** **Love Sephiroth**

**- Kaiser1993**

**- ****KENSACHAN-de J. Black**

**- ****Hinataxd**

**- Angélica**

**- ****Juno 01**

**- ****Tanuki sempai**

**- ****EMiiLy-aLLeN**

**-****Mamm145**

**-**** Rndom_fan**

**- Yhara Hyuga**

**- Hinagaara-888**

**- Jazmín Hyuuga**

**- Misery Tonks**

**- Mitzu_kivampirx**

**- Marjugagu**

**- Akasu love Christina**

**- Danaime**

**- Tanuki sempai**

**- Kaze Tsubaki**

**- LennaParis**

**Y a muchos otros que lo leen también n.n SI ME FALTO ALGUIEN, LO SIENTO **es por ustedes que estoy aquí

Si les gusta y quieren que le continúe solo díganlo, si no les interesa me dedicaré a otra cosa como esperar pensar en cómo sacar a Barney de la cárcel jejejeje xD, espero sus reviews.

Gracias por leer la historia, si no les queda claro alguna cosa les responderé a la brevedad ¡de veras!, bueno eso nos vemos en un siguiente capítulo (si ustedes así lo desean) de:

**¿Mi gato es… el Kazekage?**

**Se cuidan, los quiero**

**Adiosito n.n**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: **ni Gaara, ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, ellos son de Masashi Kishimoto (espero ser como él), espero que un día haga un nº especial dedicado al GaaHina n.n de veras!

_Pareja: _GaaHina

_**N/A: **_esta historia se me ocurrió de pronto, en uno de mis arranques de ideas, suelen pasarme de repente, pero eso llama a la imaginación (creo yo)

"_Lalalala"-_ pensamientos de Gaara "lalalalala"- otros pensamientos - Lalalala – diálogos. Lo que aparece entre () con cursiva es la traducción de los maullidos n.n.

***** ¿Mi gato es… el Kazekage? *****

**·················**

****"Capítulo 09 – Nada bueno podía pasar"****

**Dos días después…**

En la mansión de Hyuuga todo estaba preparado para el viaje que harían Hinata y Neji, la primera aun seguía muy preocupada por su mascota, partirían en menos de una hora y "Akage" no había regresado y ante esto la peliazul no podía evitar entristecerse.

- "Akage… ¿por qué no regresas?" – pensó con melancolía, tomando su mochila donde llevaba lo necesario para la estadía.

**Con los Sabaku no…**

Los hermanos de la arena se encontraban despiertos, después de escuchar el "estruendoso" escándalo de Gaara, quien nuevamente se encontraba en su forma de gato.

- _"¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS ME PASA ESTO A MÍ? Odio este cuerpo…, estaba tan bien siendo yo mismo, ¡maldito jutsu!"_ – alegaba ante la mirada cómplice que se daban los mayores.

- Ya cálmate Gaara, no es para tanto – habló la rubia restándole importancia al asunto.

- _"¿No es para tanto?"_ – "dijo" sarcásticamente – _"si tú estuvieras en MI POSICIÓN, NO estarías diciendo lo mismo"_ – añadió enfadado.

- Oye Gaara, YO no tengo la CULPA, así que no te desquites conmigo – articuló enfadada la de coletas.

- Gaara… ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó el moreno, al ver que su hermano miraba distraído por la ventana de la habitación.

- _"Sí"_ – contesto finalmente, aunque sabía que en el fondo no lo estaba y la razón era una chica de ojos perlados.

- Deberías darte prisa – formuló el marionetista usando el sentido común.

- _"No sé de que hablas"_ – expresó con duda el Sabaku no.

- Por si no te enteraste Hyuuga Hinata se irá hoy con su primo – ante este comentario tanto Gaara como Temari se sorprendieron.

Pero sin darle tiempo a ninguno de aclarar las cosas el aguamarina salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, en dirección a la mansión Hyuuga.

**Con Kiba…**

Shino y su compañero se encontraban camino a la torre de la Hokage, el Aburame esperaba buenas noticias para ayudar a su mejor amiga, y Kiba por su parte sólo se resignaba a que esto haría feliz a Hinata.

- ¿Qué se supone que haremos al llegar donde Tsunade- sama? – habló de pronto el chico perro.

- Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos, Kiba – concluyó el chico de gafas oscuras.

Al llegar a la oficina de la rubia, ésta los recibió amablemente, aunque no se imaginaba porqué motivo estaban aquellos dos chicos en su despacho, se le pasó por la mente que sería por la situación con la joven ojiperla.

- Supongo que vienen a hablarme de Hinata Hyuuga ¿no? – inquirió la mayor.

- En parte es eso a lo que veníamos – dijo el chico controlador de los bichos.

- Saben que no puedo hacer nada, en ese asunto tengo las manos atadas – declaró la mujer, el Inuzuka apretó el puño y Akamaru soltó un alarido de tristeza.

- Pero… podría… – vaciló ante lo que quería decir – no sé… enviarnos como equipo a una misión de último momento.

- Kiba no tengo ninguna misión para ustedes e incluso si la tuviera, no creo que el clan Hyuuga vaya a acceder a dejar sus "planes" de lado solo por una misión – pronunció con firmeza, ante esto el muchacho soltó un bufido.

- Tsunade- sama usted sabe que todo esto es una locura… – su compañero de marcas rojas en la cara lo interrumpió.

- Además tenemos un magnifico plan para que Hinata y Neji no contraigan matrimonio – articuló Kiba, ante esto la Hokage lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Qué se traen ustedes entre manos? – preguntó la líder ante la atónita respuesta que dio el joven.

- Sabaku no Gaara – dijeron al unísono los dos muchachos con la voz firme.

- ¿El Kazekage de la arena? – formuló confundida.

- Sí – hablaron nuevamente los dos chicos.

- ¿Y qué se supone que hará Gaara en esta historia? – los interrogó poniéndose de pie.

- Él puede comprometerse con Hinata… para hacer de Konoha y Suna una unión más poderosa – mencionó el Inuzuka, ante esto Tsunade negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué ocurre Hokage- sama? – consultó el Aburame.

- Lo intenté, pero fue en vano – hizo una pausa – Hiashi no dará pie atrás con el asunto de la boda de Hinata y Neji – afirmó la mujer, recordando la "charla" que tuvieron ella y el líder Hyuuga.

****"Flash Back"****

Tsunade se encontraba en la oficina de Hiashi, lista para resolver el problema que aquejaba a la joven de cabellos azulados. Tenía una base sólida para que el Hyuuga pensara mejor las cosas, sólo esperaba lograr su objetivo.

- Dígame Hokage- sama, ¿de qué quería hablarme? – pronunció mirando fijamente a la rubia.

- Venía a hablarte sobre… Hinata – en el instante en que dijo el nombre su expresión se volvió mucho más seria e incluso hasta se molestó.

- Siento si esa chiquilla le ha causado problemas, no es más que un estorbo, no sabe hacer nada bien, nuevamente lo lamento Tsunade- sama – articuló refiriéndose despectivamente hacia su hija.

- No tiene que pedir disculpas Hiashi- sama, Hinata siempre ha sido una buena ninja, dedicada, pero no es exactamente eso de lo que quería hablarle - mencionó la mujer, el Hyuuga se mantuvo firme en su puesto.

- ¿Entonces Hokage- sama sobre que quería usted hablarme? – preguntó formal el hombre.

- Sucede que Konoha quiere unir más su lazo con Suna, y para esto queremos que el Kazekage despose a una de nuestras kunoichis – hizo una pausa – y la más indicada para el puesto es Hinata – explicó seriamente la de coletas.

- Imposible – sentenció molesto el líder del clan.

- ¿Por qué? – lo interrogó la Hokage, aunque en su interior rogaba para que Hiashi lo pensara.

- Porque ella está comprometida con Neji, el heredero del clan Hyuuga y nada, ni nadie impedirá esa boda, incluyendo al mismísimo Líder de Suna – dictaminó el ojiperlado dando un golpe en la mesa.

- Entonces ¿no lo pensaras si quiera? – habló también con molestia la ojiverde.

- NO – concluyó, acto seguido Tsunade desapareció del lugar dando un gran portazo.

****"Fin del Flash Back"****

- Entonces… – articuló el chico perro para que la mujer hablara.

- No hay nada que podamos hacer – sentenció dejándose caer en su silla y soltando un suspiro.

Los jóvenes se miraron y salieron del lugar, al Inuzuka se le notaba molesto ¿Cómo era posible no hacer nada?, Shino solo se limitó a suspirar, esperaba que algo bueno sucediera con Hinata o con Gaara para que esa ridícula boda no se realizara.

**Con Gaara…**

"_No entendía por qué, ¿por qué esa necesidad de correr hacia esa chica?, ¿por qué siento que debo estar junto a Hyuuga Hinata?, ella sólo logra confundirme, como nadie antes me ha logrado confundir, pero me gusta esa confusión ¡Gaara si vuelves a pensar así mejor te matas! – me regañé – no es posible que este aceptando que aquella chica forme parte de mi… vida. Suspiré"._

En poco tiempo llegó a la habitación de Hinata, no se dio cuanta cuanto tiempo le tomó llegar, ni tampoco se dio cuenta cuando la peliazul lo había visto, lo que lo mantenía distraído era el abrazo y los mimos que estaba recibiendo de la ojiperla y que el dolor y las preocupaciones se habían disipado. ¿Sería verdad que la Hyuuga para él era una "necesidad"?

- ¡Akage pensé que te había perdido! – decía la joven acariciando al minino - ¡no vuelvas a preocuparme así ¿entendido? – lo regañó, obteniendo un maullido en respuesta.

- Hinata- sama debemos ir… – se detuvo al ver la escena y al "anfitrión" de ella – "Ese gato otra vez aquí, tendré que hacer algo para deshacerme de él" – pensó de forma malvada, pero Hinata lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Neji- nii-san… uumm… ¿podemos llevar a Akage? – interrogó como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.

- "Lo que me faltaba, que ese animal vaya con nosotros" – suspiro – está bien Hinata- sama – se rindió ante la mirada de suplica que le daba su prima.

- ¡Gracias nii-san! – exclamó con alegría, abrazando al joven quien sólo atino a separarse de ella.

- Aliste sus cosas – le ordenó con voz algo fría.

- "Algo le pasa a Neji- nii-san" – pensó en voz alta y Gaara soltó un maullido para que Hinata volviera en sí.

Terminó de arreglar todo para el viaje, y ocultó a "Akage" en su mochila, sabía que si su padre se enteraba de que el gato estaría con ellos, seguramente él le diría: Te preocuparás más por ese animal, que por TU prometido. Prefería no arriesgarse.

**Con los Sabaku no…**

Temari y Kankuro se encontraban tomando el té juntos, cosa rara ya que la rubia tenía "asuntos" que atender y al de cara pintada se le hacía extraño que estuviera allí con él.

- ¿No tienes que ir a ver a alguien? – interrogó el moreno algo extrañado, su hermana estaba como en las nubes.

- Me preocupa Gaara… y Hinata – soltó de pronto la de cuatro coletas, dejando su tasa en la mesa.

- Y ¿por qué te preocupa tanto? – la mayor lo miro arqueando una ceja – digo Gaara sabe cuidarse sólo y Hinata también, además no creo que vaya a pasarle algo malo estando allá – mencionó con algo de obviedad.

Pero la rubia no se contentó con eso, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo ese asunto de los Hyuuga, se había enterado por el marionetista de aquella situación y éste lo supo por Shino.

**Una semana después…**

En la cabaña todo había marchado bien, pero no para el chico de largos cabellos, su prima se preocupaba más por Akage que por él, sin embargo la peliazul había estado al pendiente de Neji siempre, le cocinaba, le ayudaba incluso entrenaban juntos, no obstante al Hyuuga eso no le parecía suficiente y menos después de lo que había visto en el bosque.

****"Flash Back"****

Era de noche y la ojiperla había divisado un lago a unos kilómetros de la casa, no dejaría su entrenamiento sólo por el hecho de estar allí, además tenía un lugar para llevar a cabo su rutina, así que aprovecharía la oportunidad.

Por su parte Neji estaba haciendo guardia, activó su Byakugan… nada kilómetros a la redonda, esta noche dormirían tranquilos, claro que era por asegurarse de que nada marchase mal, ya que veces anteriores todo había ido a la perfección.

Se dirigió al cuarto donde él dormía, entró, pero sintió un ruido en la habitación de Hinata, toco la puerta preguntándole a la chica caso estaba bien, al no obtener respuesta se dio cuenta de que la peliazul no estaba en su cama, en su lugar habían cojines.

Salió a paso apresurado, activó nuevamente su Byakugan y se llevó una sorpresa al darse cuenta de que su prometida se había "escapado", sin embargo se quedó observando con su línea activada a unos kilómetros del lugar donde se hallaba la joven. La figura de la Hyuuga lo hipnotizó, jamás se había dado cuenta de los atributos que ésta poseía, algo en su interior rugió con la erótica imagen de la que fuese su prima y prometida.

Sin duda todo aquello que veía le pertenecía sólo a ÉL y no descansaría hasta tenerla en sus brazos y hacer algo más que cuidarla y abrazarla.

****"Fin del Flash Back"****

Hinata se hallaba en la cocina, preparando el té, se extrañó que "Akage" no estuviera con ella, eran como uña y mugre, no se separaban o raras veces eso sucedía cuando el minino se iba y parecía que este era uno de esos días, pero ¿Cómo un gato desaparecía en pleno bosque?, seguramente andaba cazando algún ratón, la muchacha sintió un escalofrío ante ese pensamiento.

Después de preparado todo se sentaron juntos como cada tarde, en silencio, ninguno hablaba, hasta que la ojiperla saco el tema de su gato.

- ¿Neji nii-san? – formuló con algo de duda, a lo mejor se molestaría si le preguntaba, pero debía hacerlo.

- ¿Si señorita Hinata? – habló el para que continuara.

- Ettoo… uumm… n-nii-san p-por c-casualidad… ¿has visto a Akage? – dijo rápidamente ante esto su primo frunció el ceño.

- No, no lo he visto – articuló severo, tomando un sorbo de té.

- Oh, y-ya v-veo… gra-gracias Neji – pronunció fijando su mirada en la tasa en frente suyo.

- No debería preocuparse tanto por ese ga… por Akage – se corrigió, luego la miro serio.

- Pe-pero… - el mayor la interrumpió.

- Además los animales son así de malagradecidos con la gente que los cuida – comentó el joven, ante esto Hinata se molesto.

- E-Eso n-no e-es cierto nii-san, Kiba- kun y Akamaru son inseparables y siempre se cuidan entre ellos – argumentó con tal firmeza que Neji se sintió algo celoso de que pensara así.

- "lástima que su historia con ese gato no será igual, porque ya me encargué del asunto personalmente" – se dijo a sí mismo con malicia.

- Con su permiso nii-san, voy a darme un baño – informó la joven peliazul dirigiéndose a su baño.

Ante el aviso, las imágenes de aquella noche volvieron a su mente como un vivo recuerdo, había reprimido las ganas de meterse en la habitación de Hinata por muchos días, pero hoy estaba seguro de que eso cambiaría.

**En otro lugar…**

- Señor – habló un tipo de cabellos marrones.

- ¿Tienes la ubicación de los Hyuugas? – interrogó el líder del grupo.

- Sí, señor – hizo una pausa – están en una cabaña que esta algo escondida – informó el hombre.

- Perfecto – articuló con una sonrisa maliciosa – quien diría que nos llevaríamos a dos Hyuugas por el precio de uno – mencionó satisfecho.

- Le hablaré a los demás para llevar a cabo la misión – pronunció el pelicafé.

- Ve, pronto serás MÍA Hyuuga… tú y tu preciado Byakugan jajajaja – reía malvado.

**Minutos más tarde…**

Había terminado de ducharse hacía unos minutos, su ropa estaba arreglada encima de su cama y aun tenía la toalla enrollada en su cuerpo, cuando sintió que su puerta se abrió de pronto.

- Ni-nii-san… ¿q-qué ha-haces a-aquí? – interrogó asustada, lo único que logró hacer en ese momento fue afirmar la toalla.

- Ya no aguanto Hinata – era su idea o se oía… ¿agitado?

- ¿D-de q-qué ha-hablas ni-nii-san? – volvió a articular confundida y asustada.

- No me digas nii-san, no soporto que me digas así – habló mientras se acercaba mas a ella – dime Neji, amor, mi prometido ¡DI que me AMAS! - gritó de pronto, la ojiperla se asustó y retrocedió cayendo sentada en la cama.

Neji aprovechó para lanzarse sobre ella, comenzó a besarla, ella solo se limitaba a gritar, pero él le tapaba la boca o la besaba para que no dijese palabra alguna.

- ¡NEJI SU-SUÉLTAME, PO-POR FA-VOR! – pedía con lágrimas en los ojos, más el Hyuuga cegado por sus pensamientos no hacía caso.

Llamaba repetidamente a su mascota, pero este parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, solo rogaba que algo… o alguien la salvara.

***** Continuará *****

**N/A:** LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO, ¡de veras! mis lectores, es que había tenido problemas "externos" y mi mente estaba en otro lado, mi imaginación se había fugado, pero gracias a los policías lograron encontrarla jejeje xD LE AGRADEZCO la PACIENCIA, se que tarde muchisisisisisimo, pero bueno espero les haya gustado este capí, aunque disculpen por poner a Neji de malo :P… **¿Que sucederá?**, **¿Podrá alguien rescatar a Hinata?, ¿Dónde estará "Akage"?, ¿Neji se saldrá con la suya?**. Tendrán que esperar el próximo capítulo saberlo n.n

Agradezco con todo mí ser los reviews de:

**- ****Poison girl 29**

**- ****KENSACHAN-de J. Black**

**- ****EmilyHotchner**

**- Hinamel**

**- GaaHina Eterniti**

**- ****Chetza**

**- ****LADY ANETTE**

**- Layill**

**- Mini-Hyuuga **

**-Sabaku-no-Uzumaki-Nara-Hyga**

**- ****Mishkis**

**-Miich3ll3**

**- ****Angiee **

**- ****Junengrey**

- **Shald120**

**- Angélica**

**- ****VaneUchiha**

**- ****Naoko-neko-namiko**

**- Fan**

**- Yume**

**- Hinagaara**

**- ****Marjugagu**

**- ****Mayura sakatomo 1**

**- ****Llovizna**

- **Cari- sama**

**- GaaHina is love**

**- ****Tina-117**

**- LucyDei**

**- Sabaku no Sheresade**

**-** **Love Sephiroth**

**- Kaiser1993**

**- ****X-Yukino-Dark-X**

**- ****Hinataxd**

**- TemaRiLand**

**- ****Juno 01**

**- ****Tanuki sempai**

**- ****EMiiLy-aLLeN**

**-****Mamm145**

**-**** Rndom_fan**

**- Yhara Hyuga**

**- Hinagaara-888**

**- Jazmín Hyuuga**

**- Misery Tonks**

**- Mitzu_kivampirx**

**- Akasu love Christina**

**- Danaime**

**- Tanuki sempai**

**- Kaze Tsubaki**

**- LennaParis**

**Y a muchos otros que lo leen también n.n SI ME FALTO ALGUIEN, LO SIENTO **es por ustedes que estoy aquí (si alguien cambia de Nick ¡avise! Por favor n.n)

Si les gusta y quieren que le continúe solo díganlo, si no les interesa me dedicaré a otra cosa como esperar a que llueva en verano jejejeje xD, espero sus reviews.

Gracias por leer la historia, si no les queda claro alguna cosa les responderé a la brevedad ¡de veras!, bueno eso nos vemos en un siguiente capítulo (si ustedes así lo desean) de:

**¿Mi gato es… el Kazekage?**

**Se cuidan, los quiero**

**Adiosito n.n**


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: **ni Gaara, ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, ellos son de Masashi Kishimoto (espero ser como él), espero que un día haga un nº especial dedicado al GaaHina n.n de veras!

_Pareja: _GaaHina

_**N/A: **_esta historia se me ocurrió de pronto, en uno de mis arranques de ideas, suelen pasarme de repente, pero eso llama a la imaginación (creo yo)

"_Lalalala"-_ pensamientos de Gaara "lalalalala"- otros pensamientos - Lalalala – diálogos. Lo que aparece entre () con cursiva es la traducción de los maullidos n.n.

***** ¿Mi gato es… el Kazekage? *****

**·················**

****"Capítulo 10 – El gato y la… ¿arena?"****

La chica trataba de zafarse de Neji, mas su fuerza no se lo permitía, sin embargo de pronto por la ventana del cuarto apareció Akage, quien furioso se lanzó en contra del Hyuuga; el cual estaba de espaldas. Mordiéndolo en el hombro, el ojiperla soltó un quejido y acto seguido arrojó al animal lo más lejos que pudo. Hinata aprovechó que el chico se había descuidado, tomó sus ropas y corrió lo para encerrarse en el baño.

- ¡HINATA ABRE ESA PUERTA! – exigió enojado, golpeado la madera, a sus espaldas escuchó unos maullidos.

- (_"Si crees que dejaré que le hagas algo… ¡estas equivocado!"_) – manifestó molesto Gaara, nunca pensó que Hyuuga Neji era capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad.

El minino saltó sobre la cara del muchacho, rasguñándolo por todos lados de su cara y cuello y de paso mordiéndolo repetidas veces. El joven trató de quitárselo de encima, pero el gatito no se daba por vencido.

"_No podía creer lo que Hyuuga Neji estuviera a punto de arruinar así a Hinata, en verdad no lo creí capaz de tanto, no permitiría JAMÁS que le pusiera un dedo encima, menos después de lo que le había hecho y dicho en el bosque"_.

****"Flash Back"****

Gaara se encontraba en el tejado de la cabaña observando los alrededores, aunque su mirada no pudo evitar dirigirla hacia una chica con ojos como la luna. Tan sumido estaba en verla que no se percató de la presencia tras él, quien lo tomó por sorpresa y lo metió dentro de un saco.

"_Podía sentir como era cargado por alguien, si no me equivocaba ese olor era de él… Hyuuga Neji, pero… ¿por que querría él hacerme algo?, tal vez descubrió mi secreto… NO, eso no es posible, si lo supiera ya me habría dicho algo de eso, tal vez tiene que ser por… NO, ella NO"_

- Ahora no podrás intervenir en mis planes – se escuchó una voz, Gaara había dado en el clavo.

- (_"¡Sácame de aquí!, ¡Maldito!"_) – reclamó a maullidos el aguamarina, pero el ojiperlado no lo tomó en cuenta y saltó hasta lo alto de un árbol.

- Ahora veremos si es verdad que los gatos caen SIEMPRE de pie – comentó con mala intención amarrando la bolsa en una de las ramas.

El minino protestaba y trataba de salir de la bolsa, pero a Neji no le importó y sin nada más por decir se marchó de regreso a la cabaña.

****"Fin del Flash Back"****

- Así que lograste escapar – habló cuando se lo quitó del rostro, éste sangraba debido a los rasguños.

- Miau (_"Si"_) – contesto rápidamente, sus pelos estaban totalmente engrifados y su columna encorvada dando a entender que estaba furioso.

**Con Tsunade…**

Se encontraba sentada en su oficina, con su mentón apoyado en ambas manos, meditando la situación, había mandado a llamar a Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Temari y Kankuro para mandarlos a una misión importante que se relacionaba con Hinata, Neji y también con Gaara.

- ¡Ya dinos de una vez para que nos llamaste, vieja! – articuló impaciente el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Si Tsunade- sama desde que llegamos hace diez minutos que no dice nada – secundó el Inuzuka, Akamaru ladró dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

- ¡YA HABLE DE UNA VEZ, VIEJA! – pronunció exasperado Naruto, los presentes lo miraron con una gotita en la cabeza.

- ¡QUE NO ME LLAMES "VIEJA"! – manifestó enfadada levantándose de su asiento.

- Está bien, pero ya díganos y no le de tantas vueltas al asunto – sentenció el portador del Kyubi frunciendo el ceño, la curiosidad lo estaba matando.

- Están aquí porque he recibido un informe, donde me he enterado que gente extraña, ajena a la aldea de Konoha a estado merodeando nuestro hogar, buscando información sobre la familia Hyuuga – explicó la mujer poniéndose seria, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno.

- ¿Cuál es el punto?, ¿tiene algo que ver con Hinata? – la interrogó el chico perro, notoriamente preocupado por su amiga.

- De eso se trata, creemos que estos sujetos están en busca del ojo blanco – formuló la Hokage dándoles la señal de alarma, aunque Naruto no entendía de que trataba el asunto.

- ¿Ojo blanco? – preguntó el rubio parpadeando repetidas veces, los presentes no se extrañaron de aquella pregunta.

- El ojo blanco es la línea sucesoria de los Hyuuga – le aclaró Shino al Uzumaki, quien aun confundido no dudó en hacer pública su queja.

- ¡AAAHH!, ¡AHORA ENTIENDO MENOS! – reclamó con euforia, los presentes soltaron un suspiro.

- Tkss Naruto, que problemático eres – articuló con fastidio el joven de coleta, Temari sonrió de medio lado.

- Eres un baka, Hokage- sama se refiere al Byakugan – habló hastiado el Inuzuka y es que el ojiazul lo sacaba de quicio.

- ¡Oh!, ya veo – dijo poniéndose la mano en el mentón y asintiendo repetidas veces con la cabeza.

- ¿Que debemos hacer?, Tsunade- sama – preguntó la rubia de cuatro coletas, su hermano la miró.

- Todos ustedes deberán buscar el lugar donde se encuentran Hinata y Neji – ordenó la mujer mientras volvía a sentarse en su silla.

- Pero, ¿usted no sabe donde están? – la interrogó Kankuro, ella negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo es eso?, ¿nos manada a una misión sin saber dónde diablos se encuentra Hinata- chan y Neji? – la cuestionó el Uzumaki, ésta frunció el ceño.

- No es mi culpa, el clan Hyuuga no quiso revelar su paradero – explicó con tono de frustración, los demás se miraron entre sí.

- "Estúpido clan Hyuuga" – pensaron los jóvenes ninja al mismo tiempo que esperaban la orden para irse.

- Hagan lo que sea por encontrarlos muchachos, ahora pueden retirarse. Y dicho esto los chicos se marcharon.

**Con Hinata…**

Aun estaba encerrada en el baño, por lo menos ya estaba vestida, pero lo que Neji le dijo a "Akage", "Así que lograste escapar…".

- "¿e-escapar?, ¿de qué?" – se preguntó a sí misma – acaso… ¿Neji-nii-san tiene algo que ver en que Akage no estuviera aquí? – volvió a cuestionarse, pero meneó la cabeza repetidas veces en negación, sin embargo lo que había ocurrido segundos antes la tenía confundida y asustada.

La pelea en la habitación continuaba, pero tan pronto escucharon una estruendosa risa fuera de la cabaña, se olvidaron de todo el asunto y corrieron para averiguar qué sucedía (incluyendo a Hinata).

- Pero… ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? – interrogó al ver a un sujeto alto y de cabellos desordenados y oscuros.

- Vaya, vaya creo que encontré el escondite Hyuuga – articuló el hombre riendo maliciosamente, "Akage" se molestó.

- ¿Que quieres? – lo interrogó Neji con voz áspera y frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Que, que quiero? – respondió alzando ambas cejas – eso es muy fácil, quiero el secreto del ojo blanco – explicó con una mirada fría, la peliazul se puso en guardia anticipando sus movimientos.

- Querida, yo que tú, no movería ni un músculo, podrían atacarte sorpresivamente – se mofó de la chica, aunque ella no hizo caso, antes de salir había usado su Byakugan y podía calcular unos diez hombres aparte del líder.

- No tenemos miedo – habló con decisión la ojiperla, Gaara la miro con orgullo.

"_No entendía realmente lo que estaba sucediendo, pero algo era cierto, ese tipo quería lastimar a Hinata y eso no lo permitiría…, pero ¡¿En qué estoy pensando? No debería preocuparme por ella. Sin embargo… Cuando Hinata habló de manera tan decidida no evité mirarla, era la primera vez que la veía tan segura de si mima que no pude evitar sentir… ¿orgullo?"_.

- ¡Vaya!, pero si es la pequeña Hinata, quien diría que serías tan hermosa – pronunció acercándose a ella, Neji se interpuso mirando al hombre fulminante, mientras que con su mano derecha sostenía una kunai.

**En el bosque…**

Los jóvenes ninja aun no lograban dar con el paradero de los primos Hyuuga y eso los estaba preocupando, Akamaru y Kiba guiaban al resto, pero al parecer el Uzumaki no estaba muy convencido ¿Por que tenían que confiar en un perro y su dueño?.

- ¡Aaah! – se quejó, los demás lo miraron, sin detenerse - ¿Dónde diablos pueden estar? – interrogó impaciente el ojiazul.

- Cálmate Naruto, no solucionaras nada desesperándote – hizo una pequeña pausa – además Akamaru y Kiba saben lo que hacen – mencionó serio el chico de una coleta, Temari lo miró y le sonrió.

- Temari… deja de coquetear – susurró su hermano menor, la muchacha lo golpeó en la cabeza.

- ¡Cállate Kankuro! – ordenó, este sólo obedeció frotando la zona donde su hermana lo había golpeado.

- "Que carácter" – se dijo a sí mismo, agradeciendo que la mayor no lo mandara a volar.

Ya habían recorrido unos cuantos kilómetros del bosque y no había ni rastro de los Hyuuga, la ojiverde estaba preocupada por su hermano, ya que sólo pasó una semana desde que se había convertido en gato nuevamente y dudaba de sus capacidad para manipular la arena. De pronto una explosión llamó la atención de todos, así que se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenía.

Hinata tosió un par de veces debido al humo, los shinobi de la aldea de la nube los había atacado sin razón aparente. Neji sostenía una batalla con el líder del grupo, "Akage" se encontraba observando desde un árbol, tratando de divisar a la peliazul, para su suerte logró dar con ella, pero iba a ser atacada por la espalda y él no lo permitiría.

"_No estaba en mis cabales, definitivamente esto me sacaba de lugar, había perdido totalmente el juicio… ¿por que actuaba de esta manera cuando Hinata se veía en problemas?... acaso es… no, no puede ser eso, sin embargo no dejaré que NADIE la lastime, primero ¡LOS MATO!"._

El minino se lanzó mordiendo la oreja de aquel individuo y la ojiperla pudo reaccionar a tiempo, no obstante el tipo arrojó al animal contra un árbol haciendo que éste se estrellara y cayera inconsciente.

- ¡Akage! – gritó desesperada, sin percatarse que había revelado un punto débil.

- Así que ese animal te importa mucho ¿no es así? – formuló para luego reír el pelicafé - ¿Que pasaría si… – la peliazul lo interrumpió.

- N-no T-te atrevas a hacerle daño – la determinación se notaba en su voz y ojos, el hombre se burló.

- ¿Y qué me harás si le hago daño? – comentó arrogante, ella sostuvo su kunai con fuerza.

- Te mataré – se escuchó una voz femenina a su espalda, cuando el tipo giró la mujer le dio un golpe en el rostro.

- T-Temari- san – articuló la ojiperla, la rubia le sonrió.

- Es mejor que saques a Akage de este lugar – sugirió la Sabaku no, mas Hinata negó con la cabeza.

- Él i-intento d-dañar a Akage y-y e-eso y-yo… ¡no se lo permitiré! – gritó muy decidida, tanto que los demás presentes, quienes se unieron a la pelea, se sorprendieron.

- Esta bien, haz lo que debas, yo lo cuidaré – y dicho esto la de coletas desapareció como por arte de magia.

Mientras los demás ninjas caían inconscientes debido a los ataques del grupo de Konoha, Neji seguía peleando con el líder, sin embargo en un momento de distracción de Neji, quien desvió la mirada al ver como su prima caía al suelo el hombre aprovecho para inmovilizarlo.

- Ahora veras con tus propios ojos cómo es ver muerto a alguien que quieres mucho – manifestó con odio, se acercó a Hinata con espada en mano – lo siento hermosura – pronunció para luego dar su estocada final a la muchacha.

"_No, no puedo dejar que muera así, no puedo, pero…. ¿por qué?..._ "**AMOR** se expresa cuidando y protegiendo a esa persona". _Esas palabras habían sido las que Yashamaru me dijo en mi niñez… ahora lo comprendía ese dolor, esas emociones tan extrañas, el deseo de cuidar y proteger a Hyuuga Hinata, todo aquello es porque yo… yo…"_.

La mirada de todos se posó en la ojiperla, no podía ser posible Hinata, ella no iba a morir. Justo en ese momento Akage apareció frente a la joven.

"_No dejaré que Hinata muera, ¡NO LO HARÉ1, no ahora que sé que LA AMO"_

Y de pronto un resplandor blanco inundo a la Hyuuga, cuando ella alzó la vista pudo ver a Akage, pero… luego ella se desmayo, precisamente en el momento en que el aguamarina se transformó en humano, mientras la chica era rodeada por ¿arena?, si, era un escudo de arena, pero ¿Cómo?. Los demás miraron asombrados, ¿Cómo podía ser? El único con las capacidades para hacer una cosa así era… Gaara, pero él no estaba ¡en ningún lado!.

- Pero… ¿Qué demonios? – formuló el rubio confundido por la situación.

***** Continuará *****

**N/A:** LO LAMENTO TANTOOOO, ¡de veras! mis queridísimos lectores, es qué ¿Cómo explicarlo? Falta de tiempo e imaginación escasa no son buenos compañeros a la hora de escribir, claro qué no :P. Pero LES AGRADEZCO MUCHISISISISIMO la PACIENCIA que han tenido y realmente espero les haya gustado este capí y nuevamente disculpen por poner a Neji de malo :P… **¿Qué sucederá?**, **¿Qué hará Hinata cuando se entere?, ¿Podrá Gaara confesarle sus sentimientos?, ¿Y qué pasará con Neji?**. Tendrán que esperar el próximo capítulo saberlo n.n. Y por cierto Ya se acerca el final uuuyy :P

**Antes de los agradecimientos quería mandarles mis apoyos a toda la isla de Japón (se que tal vez no lo lean), sabemos lo difícil que es su situación y lo mal que la estan pasando, además que hay mucha gente que tiene familiares ella, les envio mucha FUERZA y ANIMO desde la distancia para ellos, igualmente a todos los demás países que se vieron afectados por este tsunami, y a todos aquellos que perdieron a sus seres queridos por este desafortunado evento. sigan LUCHANDO que lo que no nos mata NOS hace FUERTES.**

Agradezco con todo mí ser los reviews de:

**- GaaHina Eterniti **

**- Hinamel**

**- ****KENSACHAN-de J. Black**

**- Angiee**

**- ****Chetza**

**- ****LADY ANETTE**

**- Angélica**

**- ****Poison girl 29**

**- ****Layill**

**-**** Junengrey**

**- ****Llovizna**

**- Diosa Luna**

**-Fatimahina**

**- ****Mini-Hyuuga**

**- ****Naoko Wazowski**

- **Yume **

**- Mishkis**

**-** **Satanism Invoque**

**- Shald120**

**- Vali**

**- Kaiser**

**- Niki Hyuga**

**- ****Sabaku-no-Uzumaki-Nara-Hyga**

**- Fan**

**- ****VaneUchiha**

**- Hinagaara**

**- ****Marjugagu**

**- ****Mayura sakatomo 1**

**- ****EmilyHotchner**

- **Cari- sama**

**- GaaHina is love **

**- Tina-117**

**- LucyDei**

**- Sabaku no Sheresade **

**- Miich3ll3**

**-** **Love Sephiroth **

**- Kaiser1993**

**- ****X-Yukino-Dark-X**

**- Hinataxd **

**- TemaRiLand**

**- Juno 01**

**- Tanuki sempai**

**- ****EMiiLy-aLLeN**

**-****Mamm145**

**-**** Rndom_fan**

**- Yhara Hyuga**

**- Hinagaara-888**

**- Jazmín Hyuuga**

**- Misery Tonks**

**- Mitzu_kivampirx**

**- Akasu love Christina**

**- Danaime**

**- Tanuki sempai**

**- Kaze Tsubaki**

**- LennaParis**

**Y a muchos otros que lo leen también n.n SI ME FALTO ALGUIEN, LO SIENTO **es por ustedes que estoy aquí (si alguien cambia de Nick ¡avise! Por favor n.n)

Si les gusta y quieren que le continúe solo díganlo, si no les interesa me dedicaré a otra cosa como morderme las uñas (?) jejejeje xD, espero sus reviews.

Gracias por leer la historia, si no les queda claro alguna cosa les responderé a la brevedad ¡de veras!, bueno eso nos vemos en un siguiente capítulo (si ustedes así lo desean) de:

**¿Mi gato es… el Kazekage?**

**Se cuidan, los quiero**

**Adiosito n.n**


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: **ni Gaara, ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, ellos son de Masashi Kishimoto (espero ser como él), espero que un día haga un nº especial dedicado al GaaHina n.n de veras!

_Pareja: _GaaHina

_**N/A: **_esta historia se me ocurrió de pronto, en uno de mis arranques de ideas, suelen pasarme de repente, pero eso llama a la imaginación (creo yo)

"_Lalalala"-_ pensamientos de Gaara "lalalalala"- otros pensamientos - Lalalala – diálogos. Lo que aparece entre () con cursiva es la traducción de los maullidos n.n.

***** ¿Mi gato es… el Kazekage? *****

**·················**

****"Capítulo 11 – La Despedida"****

Nadie sabía con exactitud cómo había sucedido todo aquello, ni por qué aquel minino llamado "Akage" se había transformado en Gaara, si eso era humanamente posible, aunque ciertos ninjas sabían la verdad de todo el asunto.

Ya había pasado un día desde aquel evento y Hinata estaba muy pensativa en el bosque alejada de sus amigos y era que no dejaba de pensar en Akage, su adorado gatito, no podía creer lo que Shino y Kiba le habían dicho cuando despertó en su habitación.

****"Flash Back"****

Hinata se encontraba descansando, ya era casi anochecía, pero sus amigos no se irían hasta que la peliazul se despertara, y así lo hizo.

- Ummm… ¿K-Kiba- kun, Shino-kun?..., ¿Qué ocurrió?– interrogó incorporándose y pensando que todo era un mal sueño y que no había salido de su cuarto.

- ¡Hina- chan al fin despiertas! – expresó el chico perro con alegría abrazándola.

- Me alegra que estés bien Hinata- chan – comentó el de lentes.

- ¿Bien?... – y en ese momento recordó todo - ¡¿y Akage?¡ - preguntó con angustia y preocupación.

- ¿No recuerdas lo qué sucedió con él? – la interrogó el Inuzuka confundido.

- S-Solo r-recuerdo qué él estaba frente a mí y d-después… n-nada – respondió bajando la cabeza algo apenada.

- Pues la verdad es que… - Kiba no sabía cómo continuar, era raro decirle que Akage y Gaara eran el mismo, así que se produjo un silencio.

- La verdad Hinata- chan es que después de que te desmayaras Akage… se transformó – articuló el Aburame cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la pared.

- ¿Co-Cómo qué se t-transformó? – manifestó totalmente confundida la ojiperla.

- Así es Hina-chan, Akage se transformó en… Gaara – formuló como en un susurro, que la Hyuuga logró escuchar.

- ¡¿E-En… e-en… Ga-Gaara? – expresó con sorpresa, recordando lo que le había dicho a aquel minino, rápidamente su cara comenzó a tornarse roja.

- Si, en Gaara – confirmó el chico de los insectos, la peliazul se sintió mareada y luego se desmalló.

- ¡TE DIJE QUE ERA MALA IDEA DECÍRSELO! – reclamó Kiba a su compañero y sacudiendo suavemente a la chica.

- Hubiese sido peor si Gaara se lo decía – mencionó el chico, el Inuzuka debía admitir que era verdad lo que su amigo decía.

****"Fin del Flash Back"****

Ahora que lo pensaba se avergonzaba de lo que le había dicho a "Akage", ahora el Kazekage debía de odiarla por tal atrevimiento, sin duda alguna seguía siendo la misma tonta de siempre.

- "Ahora Gaara- kun me odia y todo por ser una estúpida ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?" – pensó mientras se abrazaba a sus rodillas y apoyaba su cabeza en ellas.

**Con Gaara…**

Por fin había terminado de firmar el tratado con Konoha, era un alivio después de tantos días de retraso. Le gustaba estar en su cuerpo, se sentía más… _Humano_. Sin embargo a pesar de todo ello había un asunto pendiente con la chica Hyuuga, ahora que sabía sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- Gaara – lo llamó Tsunade antes de que saliera de su oficina.

- Si, Tsunade- sama – habló con su ronca voz, volteándose a ver a la mayor.

- ¿Qué harás ahora? – lo interrogó seria, refiriéndose al tema "Hinata".

- Regresar a mi aldea – pronunció con esa seguridad tan característica del aguamarina.

- No hablo de eso – articuló cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo fijamente.

- Lo sé, por eso regresaré a mi aldea… mañana – era su última palabra, luego de eso salió del lugar para encontrarse con sus hermanos quienes lo esperaban afuera.

- Estos chicos de hoy ¿Quién los entiende? – formuló la rubia soltando un suspiro.

**Minutos más tarde…**

Hinata aun se encontraba en el bosque, no obstante no se percató de la presencia de cierta persona, la cual avanzaba hasta ella a paso firme. Hinata podía sentir la respiración de aquella persona cuando estaba a centímetros de ella. Levantó la vista sólo para encontrarse con aquellos orbes aguamarina rodeados por unos místicos círculos negros.

- G-Gaara- kun… - susurró sonrojándose un poco, se puso de pie rápidamente e hizo una reverencia – L-lo si-siento K-Kazekage- sama – se corrigió sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

- Necesito que me quites el collar – pronunció con voz neutral, ante esto la chica alzó su rostro para mirar al pelirrojo, quien sujetaba el accesorio.

- Si – pronunció la joven, hizo un par de sellos y el collar se soltó – l-lo si-siento m-mucho – dijo agachando la cabeza y poniéndose aun más roja.

El Sabaku no, miró los gestos de la muchacha, aunque los hubiera visto antes, aun le parecían inocentes. Sin embargo algo dentro de su cabeza lo hizo reaccionar y desapareció en una nube de arena.

- "Si estaba molesto" – se dijo a sí misma con algo de tristeza.

La mente de Gaara estaba hecha un lio, era verdad que había descubierto que amaba a Hinata, pero ¿si ella se había arrepentido de lo que sentía?, a lo mejor la idea de que su gato fuese el Kazekage le perturbaba o algo por el estilo, no la creía enfadada, porque si fuera así lo hubiese mandado a volar como lo hacía su hermana Temari con Kankuro, bueno tal vez no de la misma salvaje forma que su hermana lo hacía.

"_Irme de Konoha será lo mejor para ambos, además ella está comprometida con Hyuuga Neji y no sería apropiado que yo arruinara los planes de la familia Hyuuga… No obstante él quiso hacerle daño y si ¿lo hace otra vez?, tendría que estar yo allí para protegerla y… ¡Diablos Gaara, pero que estupideces dices!"._

Al caer la tarde el Sabaku no, se reunió con sus hermanos para manifestarle su decisión, era algo simple de decir, sin embargo algo le decía que Temari le llevaría la contraria.

- ¿Y qué es eso tan urgente que nos tenias que decir? – lo interrogó su hermano mayor sentado en un sofá y cruzándose de brazos.

- El asunto es que regresaremos mañana a nuestra aldea – sentenció el aguamarina, tanto el marionetista como la controladora de los vientos parpadearon sorprendidos.

- ¿Irnos?, ¿mañana? – articuló incrédula la rubia, su pequeño hermano asintió serio – estás loco, ¿Qué pasará con Hinata, digo la dejaras sola y desamparada a manos de ese Neji? – agregó colocando sus manos en su cintura y frunciendo el ceño.

- Eso no es relevante – señaló el pelirrojo sosteniéndole la mirada a la ojiverde.

- Claro que sí lo es, Gaara no negaras que ella te gusta o que la amas, además es tu felicidad hermano – lo persuadió el moreno con un deje de regaño.

- Kankuro, Temari, no me traten como si fuese un niño, porque no lo soy, sólo estoy haciendo lo que creo que es mejor para mí, la aldea y Hinata – mencionó recargándose en la pared, mientras que su hermana se cruzaba de brazos.

- Patrañas – hizo una pausa – no lo haces por eso, lo haces porque te da miedo lo que pueda decirte Hinata, si es que se ha enterado de que tú eras Akage y dudo que no lo sepa – dijo entrecerrando la mirada que estaba puesta en el de orbes aguamarinas.

- No es por eso, ya lo explique, lo hago por… - el marionetista lo interrumpió.

- Está bien, está bien, no discutiremos más el asunto – aclaró el chico – pero debes saber que Tsunade- sama habló con Naruto de nuestra partida y él quiere hacer una despedida o algo así – comentó como restándole importancia, sin embargo algo ocultaba.

- Ni que no se fueran a ver en años – articuló con sarcasmo la mayor, aunque debía de admitir que era una buena idea la que se le había ocurrido al rubio.

- Lo sé, pero tú conoces a Naruto, él es así – pronunció encogiéndose de hombros y moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación.

- Y ¿en donde será? – preguntó el menor de los Sabaku, aunque lo negara estaba interesado en saber la situación de la peliazul.

- Pues según lo que sé el señor Hiashi escuchó la conversación y no quiso quedarse atrás en eso, así que él ofreció su mansión – explicó el moreno mientras cruzaba las piernas.

Era justo lo que le faltaba una "fiesta" en la casa de la casa de Hiashi, tal vez esto era obra del destino o del mismísimo Shukaku.

**Horas después…**

Hiashi esperaba a los hermanos de la arena, los cuales llegaron puntuales a la despedida, para él era un honor ofrecer su casa a tal evento, aunque infortunadamente sólo podría estar presente un par de horas, ya que necesitaba arreglar asuntos que atender.

- ¡Gaara, amigo mío! Qué bueno que viniste – habló con alegría el rubio hiperactivo.

- ¡Naruto, no seas descortés, Temari- san y Kankuro- san también han venido! – lo regañó Sakura dándole un golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que los mencionados soltaran una sonora carcajada.

- ¡AAUUCH!, está bien, lo siento, lo siento, es un gusto que hayan aceptado venir los tres – se corrigió después del golpe que recibió el Uzumaki.

- Vaya veo que han venido hasta los vagos – bromeó al ver a Shikamaru sentado junto a los demás shinobi de Konoha.

- Que problemática mujer, no podía decir que no – formulo con voz de flojera, los chicos sonrieron.

- Claro, ¿no será que te obligaron? – comentó con malicia mirando fijamente al de coleta, el cual solo soltó un chasquido con su lengua.

- Oye Naruto y… ¿Hinata?, no la veo por ninguna parte – preguntó el marionetista con interés.

- Ella, pues… ahora que lo dices, yo tampoco la he visto – respondió confundido - ¡Oye Kiba! – gritó al verlo pasar junto con Shino.

- ¿Qué pasa Naruto? – lo interrogó con cierto fastidio, pero al mirar a su amigo se relajó.

- ¿Has visto a Hinata? – formuló dubitativo el rubio, el Inuzuka se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. - ¿Cómo que no la has visto? – añadió algo enfadado, si Kiba era su amigo, seguramente sabía dónde estaba.

- Oye, no te pongas así conmigo, no sé donde está y punto…, además ¿para que la necesitas? – lo atacó entrecerrando los ojos como sospechando algo.

- Pues… Kankuro la estaba buscando, yo solo hacia el favor de preguntarte por ella – respondió ofendido el aguazul.

- Naruto, es enserio cuando Kiba dice que no sabe nada, de hecho desde esta mañana que no la vemos – aclaró el chico de lentes, a lo que el rubio solo soltó un suspiro.

- Esta bien, está bien no le daré más vueltas al asunto – dijo dándoles la espalda – "por ahora" – se dijo a sí mismo, para luego ir a hablar con Kankuro.

**Con Hinata…**

Estaba sola en su cuarto, no quería estar allí no en esa fiesta, no con… Gaara, suspiró profundamente recordando lo que su padre le había dicho: "si no aceptas el compromiso con Neji, serás sellada con la marca maldita".

- Tal vez sea mejor… la marca – se dijo a sí misma, no quería casarse con Neji, ella amaba a otro.

Salió de su casa en dirección al bosque, necesitaba despejar su mente, necesitaba entrenar para hacerse más fuerte y así su padre no la despreciara, ya no quería ser humillada, ni rescatada por sus amigos.

A la distancia un chico de cabellos color fuego observaba a la ojiperla entrenar duramente, no lo entendía, siempre se esforzaba tanto y aun así su padre no la consideraba "digna" de ser líder, es más, ni siquiera la consideraba su hija o al menos eso pensaba él.

- ¿Por qué? – escuchó una voz desde las sombras, la chica se giro en dirección al sonido, ese tono lo conocía muy bien.

- ¿A-a q-que s-se refiere Ka-Kazekage- sama? – articuló dubitativa y sorprendida por la presencia del chico.

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto?, tu padre no movería ni un dedo si te llegas a lastimar entrenando – manifestó saliendo de su escondite y parándose en frente de la muchacha, era claro que conocía la maldad que poseía Hyuuga Hiashi.

- L-lo s-sé – formuló en un susurro, sin embargo Gaara la escuchó.

- Entonces ¿por qué? – volvió a interrogarla, ella se cohibió ante la actitud que mostraba el pelirrojo, acaso ¿no estaba molesto con ella?, ¿no la juzgaba por su "torpeza" de amarle?, ¿por qué no le preguntaba nada sobre lo que ella había dicho?

- Y-Yo sólo quiero hacerme más fuerte – hizo una pausa y levantó la cabeza – no quiero depender de la ayuda de Kiba- kun o Shino- kun, y-yo quiero… quiero serle útil a mi aldea y a mi clan, y poder defender a mis seres más queridos – habló con determinación, la misma con la que había hablado tiempo atrás al Uzumaki.

"_Sin quererlo, sus palabras me había hecho darme cuenta de que ella y yo teníamos la misma visión, queríamos cumplir un fin común… ser útil para otros y defender a nuestros seres queridos, tal vez después de todo yo haya nacido para a esa persona, encontrar a Hyuuga Hinata"._

- No deberías esforzarte tanto – ante estas palabras la ojiperla quedó pensativa y no dijo palabra alguna – eres más fuerte que muchos ninja que conozco – confesó para dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Pasaron una horas y nadie sabía del paradero de la Hyuuga y menos el del Sabaku no, Temari y Kankuro sabían que podría estar haciendo, no era difícil de adivinar, pero Naruto no paraba de protestar que su amigo no apreciara lo que "él" había hecho.

- ¡Genial! Le organizo una despedida al graaan Kazekage- sama y él no lo toma en cuenta – reclamó el Uzumaki como un niño pequeño cruzándose de brazos e inflando las mejillas.

- Ya no hagas escándalo Naruto, a lo mejor salió a tomar aire, entiende que a Gaara no le gustan mucho este tipo de eventos – argumentó Kankuro en defensa de su pequeño hermano, el rubio solo soltó un bufido.

No se dijo ninguna palabra más, los hermanos de la arena siguieron compartiendo con los ninjas de Konoha, a los pocos minutos el pelirrojo apareció como si nada, el aguazul iba a abrir la boca para reclamarle, pero fue persuadido por Sakura, quien lo miró y movió su cabeza negativamente.

**Con Hiashi…**

El mayor yacía sentado esperando que su sobrino comenzara a explicar el asunto tan urgente que debía hablar con él, se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente al muchacho, como dándole permiso para empezar.

- Lord Hiashi, como usted bien sabe se me ha otorgado el puesto que por derecho le correspondía a la señorita Hinata – el hombre movió la cabeza afirmativamente – y que, por ende, ella es mi prometida… - el mayor lo interrumpió.

- Yo sé todo eso, ahora dime que te trae aquí – lo persuadió con tono firme para que se dejara de rodeos.

- Lo que pasa, es que no me casaré con Hinata – declaró sin quitar su vista de la de su tío, éste se sintió ofendido.

- ¿Por qué no?, a mí siempre me pareció que ella sería la esposa perfecta para ti – articuló levantándose de su asiento, sin quitar la mirada de Neji.

- No me malinterprete, no digo que Hinata no lo sea, pero no le quitaré algo que le corresponde a ella, quizás cometí un error al aceptar toda esta locura y al principio estaba de acuerdo, sin embargo ahora me doy cuenta de que esto no va a funcionar, no puedo obligarla a hacer algo que no quiere y usted tampoco debería… – Hiashi volvió a interferir.

- Claro que puedo y debo, es mi hija… - aclaro con molestia, pero el chico le impidió continuar.

- ¡No la trata como a una hija!, la trata como si fuera su esclava, como si todo lo que usted le dice estuviera bien y no lo está – el enojo que sentía era notable en su tono de voz.

- ¡CLARO QUE ESTA BIEN! – sentenció el hombre, el cual estaba furioso por tal atrevimiento.

- Usted está errado señor Hiashi, Hinata no se merece que la trate así, que la utilice, humille y chantajee, eso un padre no lo hace, ¡mi padre no lo hubiese permitido! Y no estaría orgulloso de mí si yo aceptara seguir con esto – ante esta última frase dos lágrimas traicioneras corrieron por las mejillas de Neji.

- Vete de aquí, niño insolente – dijo Hiashi para luego golpear la mejilla del joven, el cual salió del lugar lleno de rencor hacia su tío.

Era verdad que en un momento de irracionalidad había intentado abusar de Hinata, pero después de lo que había pasado y lo que había visto aquel día, no le quedaba duda alguna que entre ella y Gaara había algo, un lazo secreto que nadie podría comprender y que ninguna persona en el mundo podría romper.

- "Espero que recapacites Hiashi, no le hagas la vida más difícil a mi prima" – pensó mientras salía al jardín, lo único que quería hacer era estar solo.

***** Continuará *****

**N/A:** MIL DISCULPAS MIS QUERIDISIMOS LECTORES Y LECTORAS, ¡de veras!, la verdad que si me desaparecí un buen rato jejeje, fueron muchos meses de ausencia, el instituto me raptó por unos meses, pero no los iba a dejar botados ¡CLARO QUE NO!, eso jamás =D. Espero que les haya gustado este capí y como venNeji no era tan malo, si tiene corazón jeje n.n … **¿Qué sucederá?**, **¿Qué locura hará Hiashi?, ¿Podrán Gaara y Hinata estar junto al fin? Y ¿Neji se arrepentirá de lo que dijo?**. Tendrán que esperar el próximo capítulo saberlo n.n. Por cierto ya se va acercando el final. Coming Soon (PD: si Gaara aparece desnudo o no, eso los dejo a vuestra imaginación n.n)

Agradezco con todo mi corazón los reviews de:

-** Karenanael**

**- GaaHina Eterniti **

**- Hinamel**

**alessa-vulturi**

**- ****KENSACHAN-de J. Black**

**- Angiee**

**- ****Chetza**

**- ****LADY ANETTE**

**- Angélica **

- **T****akahashi mitsuki**

**- Poison girl 29**

**- ****Layill**

- **lKaarLaHyuga0698**

**-**** Junengrey**

**- ****Llovizna**

**- Diosa Luna**

**- K****otokoo**

**-Fatimahina**

**- ****Mini-Hyuuga**

**- ****Naoko Wazowski**

- **Yume **

**- ****Neliel-chan**

**- Mishkis**

**-** **Satanism Invoque**

**- Shald120**

**- ****RAYMAR**

**- Vali**

**- Kaiser**

**- Niki Hyuga**

**- ****Sabaku-no-Uzumaki-Nara-Hyga**

**- Fan**

**- ****VaneUchiha**

**- Hinagaara**

**- ****Marjugagu**

**- ****Mayura sakatomo 1**

**- ****EmilyHotchner**

- **Cari- sama**

**- GaaHina is love **

**- Tina-117**

**- LucyDei**

**- Sabaku no Sheresade **

**- Miich3ll3**

**-** **Love Sephiroth **

**- Kaiser1993**

**- ****X-Yukino-Dark-X**

**- Hinataxd **

**- TemaRiLand**

**- Juno 01**

**- Tanuki sempai**

**- ****EMiiLy-aLLeN**

**-****Mamm145**

**-**** Rndom_fan**

**- Yhara Hyuga**

**- Hinagaara-888**

**- Jazmín Hyuuga**

**- Misery Tonks**

**- Mitzu_kivampirx**

**- Akasu love Christina**

**- Danaime**

**- Tanuki sempai**

**- Kaze Tsubaki**

**- LennaParis**

**Y a muchos otros que lo leen también n.n SI ME FALTO ALGUIEN, LO SIENTO **es por ustedes que estoy aquí (si alguien cambia de Nick ¡avise! Por favor n.n)

Si les gusta y quieren que le continúe solo díganlo, si no les interesa me dedicaré a otra cosa como averiguar cuanto es tres por siete veintiuno (?) jejejeje xD, espero sus reviews.

Gracias por leer la historia, si no les queda claro alguna cosa les responderé a la brevedad ¡de veras!, bueno eso nos vemos en un siguiente capítulo (si ustedes así lo desean) de:

**¿Mi gato es… el Kazekage?**

**Se cuidan, los quiero**

**Adiosito n.n**


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A: **ni Gaara, ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, ellos son de Masashi Kishimoto (espero ser como él), espero que un día haga un nº especial dedicado al GaaHina n.n de veras!

_Pareja: _GaaHina

_**N/A: **_esta historia se me ocurrió de pronto, en uno de mis arranques de ideas, suelen pasarme de repente, pero eso llama a la imaginación (creo yo)

"_Lalalala"- _pensamientos de Gaara "lalalalala"- otros pensamientos - Lalalala – diálogos. Lo que aparece entre () con cursiva es la traducción de los maullidos n.n.

***** ¿Mi gato es… el Kazekage? *****

**·················**

****"Capítulo 12 – Los Momentos Junto a Ti"****

Las horas pasaron y poco a poco los invitados se fueron retirando, a Hinata no se la vio aparecer, ya que se había escabullido silenciosamente hasta su habitación, sin embargo el aguamarina se percató de su presencia, más no dijo nada, no quería someter a la chica a una situación incomoda, más con Naruto como principal detective.

- ¿Qué haré? – preguntaba una y otra vez la ojiperla recostada en su cama.

- Señorita Hinata ¿Puedo pasar? – interrogó Neji al otro lado de la puerta.

- Si, pasa – expresó con tranquilidad, al entrar su primo ella le sonrió.

- Necesito hablar con us… - ella lo miró negando – contigo – se corrigió.

- ¿Qué sucede Neji- nii-san? – Habló mientras el chico se sentaba junto a ella.

- Hable con Lord Hiashi – confesó, ella lo miró confundida – no me casaré contigo – sentenció la joven lo observó sorprendida.

- Pe-pero O-Otou-san… – tartamudeó, el Hyuuga tomó las manos de la peliazul.

- No te obligaré a que te cases conmigo – hizo una pausa – se muy bien que tu no me amas, jamás lo has hecho y jamás lo harás, yo sólo quiero verte feliz con el hombre que amas y sé que aunque él no lo admita siente lo mismo por ti – formuló mirándola a los ojos, Hinata pudo ver sinceridad en ellos.

- Él no… él se irá mañana – dijo desviando la mirada.

- No dejes que nadie te controle Hinata, eres demasiado bondadosa para soportar algo así y… yo te pido perdón por hacerte daño – dicho esto agachó su cabeza, señal de lo arrepentido que estaba.

- No t-te p-preocupes Nii-san, yo sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención – la ojiperla esbozó una sincera sonrisa, cosa que tranquilizó al joven.

- Gracias Hinata – articuló besando la mejilla de la mencionada para luego salir de la habitación.

En la oscuridad un chico de orbes aguamarina la observaba, esperando el momento preciso para aparecer dentro del cuarto de la joven cuando se hallaba dormida. La observó detenidamente la había visto dormir tantas veces que ya se le hacia agradable el rostro dormido de aquella chica.

"_Se que no recordarás esto, pero es algo que debo hacer antes de irme, antes de dejarte Hyuuga Hinata"_ – con este pensamiento besó por última vez los labios de la peliazul, antes de que pudiera despertarla desapareció en una nube de arena.

- "Otra vez ese tonto sueño" – pensó la ojiperla al despertar segundos después de que Gaara se fuera, tenía la extraña sensación de que ese sueño había sido real.

Con los Sabaku no…

Gaara se encontraba ahora en su habitación, mirando el cielo estrellado y la luna, aquel astro se parecía tanto a Hinata, suspiró al recordar la primera vez que lo defendió

****"Flash Back"****

- Akamaru, deja al pobre gatito tranquilo – pidió dulcemente la joven Hyuuga.

- Akamaru, ya déjalo – le ordenó el Inuzuka, pero al animal se abalanzó sobre Hinata para morder al pobre Gaatito, pero oyó un alarido, proveniente de Akamaru, Gaara lo había rasguñado en la nariz.

- Hinata ¿estás bien? – preguntó su compañero de equipo Shino.

- H-Hai – pronunció mientras Kiba y Shino la ayudaban a levantarse (no había soltado al gato) la chica miró al minino con una sonrisa - ¿estás bien? – le preguntó al animal y este soltó un maullido.

- ¡Ay! – se quejó la chica por mordida que le dio aquel gatito.

****"Fin del Flash Back"****

También volvió a recordar el momento en el que fue herido y Hinata estuvo allí cuidándolo, para que su lesión mejorara, inconcientemente miró su brazo.

****"Flash Back"****

Hinata escuchó el maullido de dolor de Gaara, tomó las vendas y corrió para socorrerlo, su pata tenía una fractura, al parecer se había golpeado con algo duro.

- Tranquilo, tu pata aun no ha sanado – habló con mezcla de preocupación y ternura.

La Hyuuga tomó al gato entre sus brazos, ante los maullidos de protesta que daba el animal, entablilló y vendó su pata.

- Sabes desde hoy en adelante yo cuidaré de ti para que nada malo te pase, te llevaré conmigo a donde tenga que ir n_n – articuló la chica, regalándole una sonrisa sincera a Gaara.

Hinata lo observaba cuidadosamente, cada detalle de aquel gatito le recordaba más a esa persona que hacía tiempo ocupaba su corazón. Desde que le declarara su amor al rubio y este le rechazó de manera gentil, pronto descubrió que sus sentimientos por el hiperactivo de Naruto solo eran de admiración y cariño, al tiempo después sus ojos se posaron en aquel ninja de la arena de cabellos color fuego… ¿su nombre? Sabaku no Gaara.

- ¿Sabes?, no lo había notado, pero esa cicatriz que llevas en la frente se parece al Kanji ai (amor), es exactamente igual al que Gaara- kun – sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa al pronunciar su nombre – digo… que el… K-Kaz-zekage- s-sama – se corrigió poniéndose nerviosa – tiene en este mismo lugar – pronunció poniendo su mano en donde tenía la cicatriz el gato.

Era evidente el parecido de aquel minino y el Kazekage de Suna; el pelo rojo, los ojos color aguamarina, las marcas negras alrededor de los ojos del gatito y el Kanji "ai", eran solo una mera coincidencia a los ojos de la Hyuuga, porque si ese gato fuese Gaara ya se habría marchado y no la estaría mirando con esos ojos que demostraban confusión.

- Kiba- kun me dijo que podrías ser Gaa… el Kazekage – se rectificó la ojiperla – pero aunque tu parecido con él es bastante notorio, no es posible que lo seas – aseguro la muchacha.

- ¿Miau? (_"¿por qué?"_) – su maullido salió más como una pregunta, Hinata lo miró de forma tierna y le sonrió.

- Bueno aun no entiendo tus maullidos, pero intentemos algo… te haré un pregunta, un miau es un sí y dos miaus son un no ¿entendiste? – preguntó de forma sutil.

- Miau (_"sí"_) – respondió de forma automática.

- Entiendes rápido, eres muy inteligente – mencionó regalándole otra sonrisa - ¿por casualidad eres de Suna? – interrogó la ojiperla poniendo en apuros al pelirrojo.

- Miau, miau (_"no"_) – respondió después de pensar un poco en las consecuencias del sí.

****"Fin del Flash Back"****

En su mente estaba el recuerdo de aquel día, el mismo día cuando lo curó, también la peliazul le otorgó un nombre "Akage", quien pensaría que se había acostumbrado a aquel apodo.

****"Flash Back"****

- ¡Ah! Es verdad, aun no te he puesto un nombre – articuló poniéndose una mano en la cabeza mientras con la otra acariciaba a Gaara con cuidado de no pasar a llevar sus heridas.

Hinata pensaba en un nombre para el gato, se le ocurrieron algunos. Cuando observó a Gaara, quien parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto éste agitó su cabeza como despejándose de algún pensamiento "¿Qué pensará?" Esa pregunta se formuló en su cabeza al verlo, después de mucho meditarlo prefirió que el gatito escogiese su nombre.

- He pensado en llamarte Akage ¿te gusta? – interrogó expectante al maullido de aceptación o de negación.

"_Akage, no estaría mal"_ – pensó – miau (_"sí"_) – un maullido de aceptación por parte de Gaara.

Hinata lo alzó emocionada, levantándose ella también de la cama, como si de esa respuesta dependiese su felicidad, Gaara quedó sorprendido por la acción de la peliazul, quien parecía una niña pequeña a la cual le han dado una noticia asombrosa. Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama abrazando a "Akage", quien ni siquiera protestó ante el gesto.

****"Fin del Flash Back"****

Pero si algo se había grabado en su memoria era aquella confesión que escuchó de los propios labios de la Hyuuga, aquella que lo había hecho dudar y cambiar de opinión respecto a ella y a muchas otras cosas.

****"Flash Back"****

La Hyuuga se hallaba sentada en el borde do su cama, tratando de controlar su llanto, el minino quien ahora se encontraba a su lado, no dejaba de mirarla. Pronto se escuchó una voz tras la puerta.

- Hinata- sama – llamó su primo con algo de angustia en su voz.

- Pa-pasa N-Neji-…nii-san – pronunció tratando de fingir tranquilidad.

La puerta se abrió y el ojiperla entró con expresión preocupada, Hinata le sonrió forzadamente, ya que no quería que él se preocupara.

- ¿Por qué lo ha hecho Hinata- sama? – interrogó cambiando el semblante a uno más serio, Gaara estaba atento a la respuesta de la peliazul, ya que él también quería saber.

- Etto… ¿a q-qué t-te re-refieres, N-Neji- nii-san? – habló algo nerviosa y confundida por la repentina pregunta de su primo.

- A lo qué ha hecho – hizo una pausa y miró al gatito – ¿Qué tiene de especial ese gato?, ¿es acaso porque tiene cierto parecido con el Kazekage? – formuló serio, a Hinata le estaba empezando a incomodar las preguntas del castaño.

- Etto… Neji- nii-san, ummm n-no e-es e-eso… – sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse más rosadas. Neji la interrumpió.

- Lo he notado – articuló algo decepcionado, la ojiperla lo miró dudosa – la forma en la que se expresa de ese chico… – agregó refiriéndose al pelirrojo.

Era verdad y a Neji no podía mentirle aunque quisiera hacerlo, sentía que debía decirle la verdad, aunque su primo en cierta forma se decepcionaría de ella.

- Y-yo l-lo… amo – mencionó con un hilillo de voz, agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

- Eso no está bien, usted sabe que él… – no lo dejó continuar, la peliazul sabía lo que le diría.

- Él…, G-Gaara- kun… n-no e-es m-malo…, s-solo e-está h-herido… y-y no c-creo q-que de-bas juzgar-lo… Nii-san – comentó la Hyuuga levantando la cabeza y mirando a su primo con decisión.

Neji quedó sorprendido ante la actitud de su prima y siendo honesto se sintió extrañamente celoso de que hablara así del aguamarina. Gaara por otro lado pareció quedarse en shock ante la confesión de la Hyuuga.

****"Fin del Flash Back"****

- ¿Aun crees que es lo correcto? – escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, más no necesito voltear para saber de quien se trataba.

- Sí – articuló con voz cansina, la rubia se sentó en la cama del menor y lo observó fijamente.

- ¿Sabes? – el joven la miró de reojo – aunque regresemos mañana a la aldea, siempre habrá algo que te unirá a Hinata – habló tranquilamente, el menor suspiró, Temari tenía razón.

- Lo sé – formuló mirando nuevamente el cielo, la rubia pudo notar la confusión que Gaara tenía sólo con mirar sus ojos.

- Y yo sé que no harás nada al respecto – eso sonó como un regaño, la chica se cruzó de brazos mirándolo.

- No puedo abandonar a mi aldea y tampoco obligaré a Hinata a irse conmigo – manifestó con semblante serio, Temari suspiró.

- Que terco saliste – se levantó del lugar dispuesta a irse, sin embargo menor de los Sabaku no habló.

- Sólo hago lo que es correcto – la contradijo ella volteó y lo miró ceñuda.

- Si hicieras lo correcto, no sacrificarías tu felicidad, ¡por Dios Gaara!, han pasado 17 años y nunca has conocido el verdadero amor y ahora que por fin lo encuentras, ¿lo dejas ir sólo por la aldea? – su tono de molestia no pareció afectarle al aguamarina.

Él pelirrojo no expresó palabra alguna, su hermana salió de su habitación molesta, el chico debía admitir que Temari había ganado esta vez, pero no podía estar con Hinata, pues ella no estaría dispuesta a abandonar Konoha.

Al día siguiente…

Hiashi no pudo dormir muy bien, aun resonaban en su cabeza las palabras de su sobrino Neji… "¡mi padre no lo hubiese permitido! Y no estaría orgulloso de mí si yo aceptara seguir con esto", además a eso se sumaba la pesadilla que había tenido con su fallecido hermano Hizashi, quien lo advirtió de un gran caos si el continuaba con su idea de casar a Neji y Hinata. Motivado por aquel revelador sueño decidió hablar con ambos jóvenes, los cuales permanecían callados y atentos a sus palabras.

- He decidido no llevar a cabo el matrimonio entre ustedes – sentenció seriamente mirando a los menores.

- ¿El consejo lo ha aceptado? – interrogó el ojiperlado, Hiashi los miró.

- No he hablado con ellos todavía, pero no podrán hacerme cambiar de opinión, ya esta decidido – expresó con autoridad.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que Hinata no será sometida a la marca maldita? – preguntó mirando a la peliazul, ella miraba a su padre atenta.

- No, no podrán hacerle nada – observó a Hinata, la cual tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que ella le sonreía de esa forma y se sentía… ¿feliz?.

- Gracias Otou-san – formuló con dulzura, el mayor suspiró.

- Ahora pueden irse – declaró finalmente, ambos debían ir a despedir al Kazekage a la entrada de la aldea.

Neji se dirigió a su habitación para arreglar sus cosas, puesto que ese mismo día se iría de misión con su grupo. Hinata por su parte salió lo más rápido que pudo de la mansión.

- "No puedo dejar que se vaya, no ahora" – se dijo a sí misma mientras emprendía una carrera contra el tiempo, mientras recordaba su primer beso con Gaara. (N/A: recuerden que ella aun cree que el beso de la habitación fue un sueño)

****"Flash Back"****

Tras cerrar la puerta escuchó un cascabeleo. "Seguramente era el collar de Akage" – pensó, caminó por el pasillo hacia el lugar de donde provino el sonido, corrió hasta dar con él, sin embargo el minino no se hallaba allí, lo único que había era un corredor algo oscuro para su gusto, aun así ignoró el detalle cuando escuchó nuevamente el collar y se adentró por el lugar.

- Akage… – lo llamó Hinata, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna – Aka… – no terminó de pronunciar su nombre, porque ante ella estaba el mismísimo Sabaku no Gaara. Inconscientemente su cuerpo reaccionó.

- ¿Me tienes miedo? – preguntó con la voz más ronca de lo habitual, entretanto avanzaba hacia la ojiperla, ella retrocedió.

- N-no – respondió con voz débil, su cara comenzaba a arder ante el sonrojo, sus piernas y el reto de su cuerpo temblaba.

- Entonces… ¿por qué tiemblas? – la cuestionó, avanzando más, ni siquiera entendía cual era el motivo que lo llevaba a acercársele.

- Po-porque… – su mente se quedo en blanco, ¿qué le iba a responder?, no podía decirle que era porque se sentía avergonzada, nerviosa, agitada, exaltada, entre otras cosas ante su presencia, porque lo amaba.

El pelirrojo en el fondo presentía que la reacción de la joven no era por miedo, él no sentía que fuera "miedo" lo que provenía de ella, era algo más, algo con lo que él no estaba familiarizado. En cuestión de segundos la Hyuuga recordó el sueño que había tenido esa mañana con el muchacho frente a ella. Se sonrojo. Y sin darse cuenta quedó acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo del aguamarina, quien llevaba puesto su traje de Kazekage, agradecía en el fondo que esa prenda ocultara el collar que Hinata le había puesto. Nuevamente las palabras de la peliazul se repitieron en su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué? – la interrogó acercando su rostro al de ella, acortando la distancia, la cara de la joven pareció encenderse.

- E-Etto… y-yo no-no ee-entiendo, Ka-Kaz… – pero así cono en su "sueño", el pelirrojo la calló con un beso, pero a diferencia del otro, este era más… necesitado.

La Hyuuga quedó paralizada y en shock, podía presentir que el pelirrojo esperaba su respuesta, y se la dio entreabriendo los labios para que Gaara se apoderara de su boca, con algo de timidez sus manos se posaron en el pecho de él y arrugaron su ropa, se sentía tan bien, pero cayó en la cuanta del ¿por qué?, acaso… ¿Gaara sentía por ella, lo mismo que ella sentía por él?. Pero ignoraba totalmente que el ninja de la arena estaba mucho más confundido de lo que alguna vez se imaginó.

****"Fin del Flash Back"****

Con Gaara…

En la entrada de la aldea se encontraban los hermanos de la arena y los ninjas de Konoha, el joven pelirrojo observaba a todos los presentes, no obstante faltaban aquellos ojos que lo habían observado por tanto tiempo, aquellos orbes perlados pertenecientes al Clan Hyuuga, pertenecientes a ella… Hyuuga Hinata.

- Gaara, como me gustaría que te quedaras más tiempo amigo – habló el hiperactivo rubio abrazando al aguamarina quien a su manera correspondió.

- No se puede Naruto Gaara tiene cosas que solucionar en la aldea – interfirió el marionetista sonriéndole al rubio.

- Ya Naruto, basta – habló la autoritaria voz de Tsunade, el chico soltó al pelirrojo.

- Pero vieja… - la mujer lo interrumpió.

- ¡Que no me digas vieja! – lo regañó golpeándolo en la cabeza, el rubio se sobó quejándose.

- Tss que problemático Naruto – se quejó Shikamaru, sus compañeros rieron.

- Tú tan perezoso como siempre Shikamaru – comentó divertida Temari.

- Oigan ¿Y Hinata? – preguntó el Uzumaki al no verla presente.

- Ahora que lo dices Neji tampoco está aquí – formuló Rock Lee, todos comenzaron a mirarse.

- Tuvieron asuntos que discutir con el clan – se escuchó la voz perteneciente a Shino, ellos lo miraron.

- No sé como Hinata aun soporta a esos idiotas del clan, después de todo lo que pasó por culpa de ellos – expresó refiriéndose al ataque que habían sufrido.

- Es su familia, tú ni nadie puede cambiar eso – dijo seriamente Ten-ten cruzándose de brazos.

Después de eso nadie dijo palabra alguna sobre el tema y se mantuvo un profundo silencio hasta que Gaara decidió hablar.

- Ya es hora – anunció el menor de los Sabaku no, los mayores se miraron y asintieron.

Mientras tanto la peliazul corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, quería hablar con el Kazekage sobre lo que sentía, quería por primera vez dejar esa timidez a un lado para poder decirle que lo amaba, no importaba si él la rechazaba, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no llegar tarde para hacerle saber que tenía a alguien a su lado, alguien que lo amaba.

- ¡Hinata al fin llegas! – Gritó el hiperactivo chico rubio, ella se detuvo para recuperar el aliento.

- Ga… e-el ka-kaze… - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por su amigo.

- Él ya se fue, lo siento – dijo el Inuzuka, Akamaru soltó un gruñido más bien de tristeza.

La ojiperla se quedó inmóvil ante las palabras de Kiba, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y aun así no logró llegar a tiempo. No pudo decirle a Gaara lo que sentía por él, otra vez había fracasado, pero este fracaso era importante, pues de ello dependía su felicidad.

***** ¿Fin? *****

**N/A: **¡HE VUELTO MIS QUERIDISIMOS LECTORES Y LECTORAS!, ahora soy una "desaparecida en acción" jejejejeje :P, la verdad me ausenté por mucho tiempo, ya perdí la cuenta de los meses, la perdí ¡de veras! Y aquí les traje un nuevo Capi eaeaeaea (baile de 5 segundos) se que es algo corto, pero bueno algo es algo ¿no?

**¿Qué sucederá?**, **¿Será este el fin?, ¿Gaara y Hinata no se volverán a ver? Y ¿Qué sucederá con Neji?**. Tendrán que esperar el próximo capítulo saberlo n.n si ya lo adelante este no es el fin xD.

Agradezco con todo mi corazón a todos los que han seguido mi fic y los reviews de mis lectores y lectoras los aprecio mucho ¡de veras!, gracias a ustedes puedo seguir creando cosas nueva, por cierto no los mencionaré a todos puesto que la lista es larga, pero ustedes saben quienes son y que los quiero mucho y espero leerlos en el final final de: **¿Mi gato es… el Kazekage?**

Si les gusta y quieren que le continúe solo díganlo, si no les interesa me dedicaré a otra cosa como contar estrellas jejejeje xD, espero sus reviews.

Gracias por leer la historia, si no les queda claro alguna cosa les responderé a la brevedad ¡de veras!, bueno eso nos vemos en un siguiente capítulo (si ustedes así lo desean) de:

**¿Mi gato es… el Kazekage?**

**Se cuidan, los quiero**

**Adiosito n.n**


	13. Chapter 13

**N/A: **ni Gaara, ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, ellos son de Masashi Kishimoto (espero ser como él), espero que un día haga un nº especial dedicado al GaaHina n.n de veras!

_Pareja: _GaaHina

_**N/A: **_esta historia se me ocurrió de pronto, en uno de mis arranques de ideas, suelen pasarme de repente, pero eso llama a la imaginación (creo yo)

"_Lalalala"- _pensamientos de Gaara "lalalalala"- otros pensamientos - Lalalala – diálogos. Lo que aparece entre () con cursiva es la traducción de los maullidos n.n.

**Nota de la Autora**

Antes de comenzar con el capítulo quiero aclarar el porqué de mi ausencia, sé que para algunos no será de importancia, pero de igual modo quiero decirlo… Los últimos meses han sido bastante duros, empezando porque el instituto no me dejaba nada de tiempo para escribir, luego no tuve vacaciones porque comencé mi internado para la carrera, que ya por fin terminé (celebra), pero hay algo que sólo los lectores más cercanos a mí saben y es por eso que decidí que hoy "26/09/2012" actualizaría el fic, pues hace tres meses atrás mi mama (abuela) falleció producto de una enfermedad que la tuvo desde mayo de este año postrada, razón por la cual mi familia y yo nos preocupamos por cuidarla, aunque estuvo internada en un hospital, finalmente murió en casa. Fueron meses difíciles sobretodo porque ella era prácticamente mi madre, me crió y me brindó todo su apoyo en estos 20 años de mi vida, sin duda la extraño muchísimo y creo que por eso no podía escribir, es un ir y venir de emociones, ahora estoy más "estable" con respecto a esto, pero ciertas veces suelo deprimirme por su ausencia, sé que ella está en un lugar mejor ahora n.n.

Bueno ya dije lo que tenía que decir, ahora los dejo con el fic, espero lo disfruten :)

**Fin Nota de la Autora**

***** ¿Mi gato es… el Kazekage? *****

**·················**

****"Capítulo 13 – Serás Mi Esposa"****

- Si te apresuras podrás alcanzarlo – se escuchó de pronto la autoritaria voz de Tsunade, la ojiperla miró a la mujer.

- ¡Hina- chan vete ya! – Kiba la empujó suavemente, la joven asimiló lo dicho y se echó a correr – de verdad espero que lo alcance – articuló el chico mirando en la dirección que la peliazul había tomado cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

- Yo también lo espero amigo mío – articuló el Aburame mirando en la misma dirección que Kiba.

Hinata corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, sólo esperaba poder alcanzar a Gaara y decirle todo lo que sentía, que no estaba molesta con él por haberle ocultado que era "Akage", que no se casaría con Neji, que no le importaba dejar Konoha si era por él y por sobre todo que lo amaba y no le importaba su pasado.

- "Gaara- kun y-yo sé que muy en el fondo todo lo que pasamos y sentimos es más fuerte que cualquier cosa" – pensó mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol.

Sin embargo y con todos sus esfuerzos no logró alcanzarle, ni siquiera logró divisarlo con su byakugan, era como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado. Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro, por más que lo intentó no pudo decirle lo que sentía, se sentía derrotada y triste.

- Que les quede claro que no quiero ser parte de esta tontería – reclamó la rubia de cuatro coletas cruzando los brazos.

- ¿A qué te refieres?, sólo nos detuvimos porque… me sentía mal – respondió como si nada el marionetista sentado en el suelo.

- ¿Crees que soy baka o qué? – alegó mirando a Kankuro, luego observó a Gaara con el ceño fruncido – sé qué haces esto porque te has aliado con tu tonto hermano para no decirle a Hinata la verdad – señaló al menor de los Sabaku no, quien se mantenía serio.

- No es lo que crees Temari – articuló el de marcas en el rostro, algo preocupado por el mal humor de la rubia.

- Al diablo, yo continuaré, no me importa si Hina- chan nos ve – y dicho esto comenzó a saltar sobre los árboles.

No entendía la actitud de su hermano menor hacia Hinata, si Kankuro creía que la engañaría estaba loco, pues Temari se dio cuenta que la peliazul los seguía, así que decidieron detenerse para esquivarla, aunque eso a ella la enfadaba de sobremanera, sólo le importaba que Gaara fuera feliz. Sin embargo de camino a Suna se toparon con la joven, cosa que puso a la rubia de más mal humor, no obstante a sus hermanos parecía no importarles.

- _"Lo lamento Temari"_ – pensó el pelirrojo al tiempo que observaba a la muchacha, quien iba unos pasos más adelante.

**Un año más tarde…**

Abrió los ojos lentamente notando el lugar donde estaba, miró alrededor esa no era su habitación, parecía más bien la de un hospital, pero ¿Qué hacía ella allí?

- ¡Al fin despiertas! – escuchó una voz a su lado perteneciente al hiperactivo chico rubio.

- Na-Naruto- kun ¿Q-que hago aquí? – interrogó confundida la peliazul.

- Bueno tuviste un accidente, pero ya despertaste – aclaró sonriente el ojiazul.

- ¡Hina- chan! – gritó Kiba, para luego abrazarla.

- Kiba- kun – fue lo único que logró articular tras su confusión.

- Etto… ¿Cuánto llevo aquí? – formuló desviando la mirada algo avergonzada por la pregunta, los chicos se miraron entre ellos.

- Un par de días – mencionó como si nada el Uzumaki, mientras se encogía de hombros.

- "Entonces todo fue un simple sueño" – pensó la ojiperla con una leve mueca de tristeza.

- Pero… ¡mira quien vino a verte! – sonrió su mejor amigo, sacando un pequeño animal de entre sus ropas – es Akage – dijo poniendo al minino en el regazo de Hinata, ésta lo miró y se sorprendió.

- Gaara dijo que te haría sentir mejor si lo veías, pues él no pudo venir – Se escuchó una voz en la puerta perteneciente a Kankuro.

- Asuntos del "Kazekage" – se burló el chico de marcas rojas en la cara, haciendo un gesto de comillas con las manos, Naruto intentó contener la risa mientras Hinata acariciaba al animal.

- Kankuro- kun – articuló al verlo entrar a la habitación.

- Hina- chan al parecer el cansancio te venció, no sé porque entrenas tanto… a Gaara no le gusta que te lastimes – negó con la cabeza mientras Hinata aun confundida trataba de asimilar la situación.

- Chicos creo que deben dejarla respirar – habló de pronto el chico de las gafas, los demás miraron a la peliazul y asintieron, así que poco a poco se fueron retirando.

- Naruto… vámonos – formuló Kiba, mientras el mencionado protestaba por ser sacado a la fuerza.

- Descansa Hina- chan – dijo antes de salir de la habitación. La chica quedó pensativa por unos momentos hasta que…

- Ahora que lo recuerdo… ese día no logré alcanzarlo – comentó observando al minino entre sus brazos – aunque luego… – articuló colocando su mano sobre el mentón y recordando lo que había sucedido dos meses después de aquel día.

(N/A: Naruto, Shino y Kiba estaban visitando a Hinata en Suna)

**Diez meses atrás…**

- No es justo, ¿por qué nosotros debemos hacer esto? – reclamó Naruto mientras cruzaba los brazos y fruncía el ceño.

- Porque el Kazekage nos lo ha pedido – respondió sin muchos ánimos su compañero Sasuke.

- Además él es tu amigo, no deberías quejarte – exclamó el Inuzuka un tanto fastidiado por la actitud del rubio.

- Por eso mismo, soy su amigo, por lo mismo debió invitarme a la dichosa fiesta y no dejarme de guardia con ustedes – se quejó nuevamente.

- Por enésima vez, no es una fiesta… ¡es una reunión! – formuló hastiado el pelinegro.

- Que es lo mismo – respondió el rubio caminando de lo más tranquilo.

- ¡Ya cállate, Naruto! – alzó la voz Sakura, fastidiada por los reclamos del Uzumaki, quien al parecer no la oyó.

- Por último debió invitar a Hinata – colocó los brazos tras su cabeza y miró a la mencionada.

- ¡NARUTO YA CÁLLATE! – gritaron todos excepto Shino y Hinata, esta última estaba algo sonrojada por el comentario de Naruto.

- Creo que lo mejor será separarnos – articuló Shino quien se mantenía sereno caminando hasta que llegaron a su posada.

- Será lo mejor – expresó Sasuke observando a los demás ninjas.

- Hinata y yo vigilaremos de cerca de la torre – formuló Kiba quien abrazó a su compañera, aunque muy en el fondo quería que Gaara y Hinata se reunieran.

****"Flash Back"****

Los seis ninjas de Konoha habían llegado a la torre del Kazekage, quien los esperaba algo ansioso por ver a cierta chica de orbes perlados.

- ¡Gaara! – Gritó Naruto al tiempo que lo abrazaba con efusividad, Temari rió ante el infantil acto – Me alegra tanto volver a verte – expresó con alegría al tiempo que deshacía el abrazo.

- Naruto- dobe – habló Sasuke, quien hizo un ademán en forma de regaño.

- No te preocupes Sasuke, todos sabemos que Naruto es Naruto y no cambiará – comentó divertida la rubia acercándose a los jóvenes.

- Y ¿para qué nos has hecho venir?, la vieja no nos dio mucho detalle de lo que haremos – dijo el rubio asintiendo seriamente.

Temari notó que Gaara observaba de reojo a la joven Hyuuga, así que tomó ella la palabra y comenzó a explicar la misión de los seis jóvenes que consistía en vigilar los alrededores de la aldea, puesto que tenían la sospecha de que tratarían de atacar a los Kages que se reunirían ese día, para tratar asuntos entre las distintas aldeas.

Una vez explicado el asunto Gaara habló para que se retiraran, aunque él anhelaba poder hablar a solas con la ojiperla. Kiba y Hinata para su suerte se retiraban al final, así que se decidió a pronunciar palabra.

- Inuzuka – lo llamó el pelirrojo antes de que se retirara, el chico lo miró expectante y algo extrañado.

Kiba creyó por un instante que Gaara llamaría a su compañera, pero nunca a él, sobretodo porque no lo había tratado de la manera más educada cuando estuvo en Konoha, sin embargo, por algo lo hacía, así que dejó que Hinata se fuera junto con Shino y antes de que el pelirrojo le dijera algo exclamó:

- Más te vale no hacerla sufrir, el destino te ofrece una nueva oportunidad, no lo arruines – formuló Kiba, quien sorprendió al Sabaku no con su actitud.

Aunque Gaara no lo demostró, asintió con seriedad, Temari no evitó sonreír ante el gesto de ambos chicos quienes al parecer sólo tenían un propósito en común… la felicidad de Hinata.

****"Fin del Flash Back"****

Para la sorpresa de los jóvenes Shikamaru se hallaba en el lugar esperándolos, lo cual los confundió, este hizo un ademan para que entraran en la habitación de los chicos, Sasuke, Hinata y Shino permanecieron de pie, mientras que el resto tomó asiento en las camas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, Shikamaru – lo interrogó confundido el Uzumaki, aunque esta vez todos estaban de acuerdo con el muchacho.

- Pues que problemático, Temari me ha obligado a venir para decirles que el asunto de la reunión de los Kages es una mentira que se inventó ella y Kankuro para engañar a Gaara – explicó el de coleta apoyando su espalda en la muralla.

- ¿Cuál es el propósito de eso? – dijo Sasuke aparentando no estar interesado.

- Pues pasado mañana es el cumpleaños del Kazekage y… – más no logró continuar pues alguien lo interrumpió de pronto.

- ¡Temari le prepara una fiesta sorpresa! – gritó Sakura emocionada, todos la observaron – lo siento – añadió apenada.

- Sakura tiene razón – asintió el Nara mirando a la pelirosa.

- Así que era por eso – susurró Hinata, sólo Kiba y Shino escucharon lo que dijo.

- Nosotros organizaremos todo y nos aseguraremos de que Gaara no se entere – manifestó con gran entusiasmo Naruto mientras alzaba su brazo derecho y los demás lo secundaron.

- Muy bien, entonces si me disculpan iré a ver a Temari – y dicho esto se retiró de la habitación.

- ¡Hay que hacer la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de todas! – alzó la voz emocionada Sakura.

Al día siguiente los chicos comenzaron a prepararse, las chicas no evitaron comenzar por sus vestimentas, mientras que los chicos compraban las cosas para la fiesta, claro que estaban muy atentos para que Gaara no los descubriera. Temari les explico que el día del cumpleaños ella distraería a Gaara llevándolo a la torre, mientras que los demás armarían todo muy rápidamente. Sin embargo Shikamaru se opuso ya que conociendo a la rubia se arreglaría demasiado y el pelirrojo podría sospechar, por este motivo quedaron en que Kankuro lo distraería. También se pusieron de acuerdo por si Gaara les preguntaba algo sobre los Kages y su llegada ellos inventarían alguna historia.

Llegada la hora de la "reunión" con los Kages, los dos hermanos de la arena esperaban que estos aparecieran, el marionetista le dijo a su hermano que debían volver a su hogar puesto que habían olvidado algo muy importante. Una vez en el lugar -que se hallaba con poca iluminación- el mayor encendió las luces y todos gritaron al mismo tiempo "sorpresa".

- Feliz Cumpleaños hermanito – habló en tono burlón y casi a punto de reír el marionetista quien abrazó al joven.

- ¡Felicidades hermano! – lo secundó Temari sonriendo y abrazándolo.

- ¡GAARA! – gritó Naruto y lo abrazó con alegría, este le correspondió – felicidades – añadió soltándolo.

Así uno en uno lo fueron dándoles las felicitaciones, no obstante Hinata estuvo conteniéndose, se mantuvo alejada lo más que pudo de él, puesto que no quería incomodarlo.

- ¿Te quedarás toda la noche parada allí? – habló de pronto Kiba captando su atención.

- Etto… yo… – comenzó a jugar con sus dedos cuando su amigo la interrumpió.

- Deberías hablar con él – articuló mientras miraba de reojo al Sabaku no, la peliazul desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

- No q-quiero i-incomodarlo – levantó la mirada hacia su amigo, este sólo suspiró y se apoyó contra la pared.

Mientras ellos hablaban un joven de cabellos fuego los observaba detenidamente, había estado esperando que Hinata se le acercara, sin embargo al no obtener respuesta de la joven sus esperanzas decayeron un poco. De pronto la Hyuuga abandonó la habitación cosa que lo desconcertó un poco, pero decidió aprovechar la oportunidad de hablar a solas con ellas, además a esas alturas nadie notaría su ausencia.

"_No entiendo muy bien, por qué ella se aleja, pero si es porque ya no siente nada por mí o porque me tiene miedo entenderé que no hay nada más que pueda hacer. No obstante siento como si mi corazón fuese a estallar ¿podré soportar que Hinata me rechacé?"._

Subió hasta la terraza del lugar, allí estaba ella observando detenidamente el cielo nocturno, el joven se acercó lentamente a la ojiperla, aunque esta giró de pronto topándose con el pecho de él.

- Etto… y-yo l-lo si-siento m-mucho – logró pronunciar la joven, levantó su rostro y para su sorpresa era Gaara, quien la miraba detenidamente, ella se sonrojó.

- No te disculpes, fue mi culpa – formuló con seriedad y sin moverse de donde estaba.

- De-debería e-estar a…bajo c-celebrando, K-Kazekage- sama… es su cumpleaños – lo último lo dijo en un susurro, luego desvió la mirada.

- Y se supone que debo recibir las felicitaciones de mis invitados, pero uno de ellos no me ha felicitado aún – mientras decía esto se movió para apoyarse en el barandal del edificio mientras observaba a la chica.

Hinata giró para mirarlo algo desconcertada… acaso ¿él quería que ella lo felicitara? Y más aún se había tomado la molestia de ir en su búsqueda para oírla decir aquello. El silencio los inundó, ella no esperaba esa reacción por parte del joven y mientras pensaba era examinada por esos orbes aguamarina pertenecientes al joven que amaba.

- Etto… – comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, hábito que creía arraigado, pero con Gaara frente a ella se hacía presente de forma inconsciente – no d-debió molestarse e-en venir… K-Kazekage- sama – logró articular la Hyuuga.

"Kazekage- sama_, me molestó que usara ese exceso de cortesía conmigo, se me hacía más agradable cuando pronunciaba mi nombre… _Gaara- kun_. Fruncí en ceño"._

- Cuando… era un gato, recuerdo que no utilizabas esa forma tan cortés de referirte a mí – comentó de pronto, Hinata logró entender a qué se refería.

- Etto y-yo… – sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el pelirrojo, quien avanzó y se detuvo frente a ella.

- Espero mi felicitación – la miró severamente, Hinata tembló, pero no por miedo si no porque estaba nerviosa.

La peliazul dejó de mover sus dedos, lo miró a los ojos y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas se armó de valor y dijo:

- F-Felicidades Gaara-… – la joven fue interrumpida por los labios del Sabaku, los cuales se apoderaron de los suyos.

La peliazul correspondió el beso aferrándose al cuello del aguamarina, éste por otro lado sujetó la cintura de la chica con su brazo izquierdo atrayéndola hacia él, mientras que con su mano derecha le acariciaba la mejilla.

- Kankuro, no deberías espiarlos – susurró la rubia de coletas golpeando el hombro de su hermano.

- Shhh… Nos van a escuchar – habló en el tono más bajo que pudo – nuestro hermanito está creciendo – pronunció en tono burlón.

- Si serás baka – lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras tanto Gaara y Hinata se separaron.

- Pe-pero yo t-te seguí y tú t-te fuiste… y y-yo c-creí que… m-me odiabas – logró articular apartándose un poco para mirar su rostro. Él suspiró.

- No te odio, el día que me fui – hizo una pausa – sé que me seguiste yo me oculté para que no me detectaras –volvió a callar – pero no porque te odie, no podría hacerlo… ahora más que nunca sé que te amo Hyuuga Hinata – al decir esto volvió a besarla con una mezcla de ternura.

Después de separarse permanecieron abrazados, pasaron los minutos y decidieron regresar adentro, Gaara observó con el ceño fruncido a sus hermanos, lo cual significaba que sabía que lo estuvieron espiando, Temari luego de un "te lo dije" golpeó al moreno en la cabeza.

**Actualmente con Gaara…**

Había salido de una larga charla con los del consejo de ancianos, pero esta vez no tenía nada que ver con asuntos de la aldea, sino más bien con una cuestión personal. Después de mucho pensarlo y ser extrañamente aconsejado por su hermana mayor decidió que era momento de desposar a Hinata y para eso necesitaba el consentimiento de los ancianos.

- Pues sí que los convenciste hermanito – comentó divertida la rubia de cuatro coletas, mientras caminaban hacia el hospital.

- No te burles Temari – formuló seriamente, cruzándose de brazos.

- No me burlo, pero ver la cara de susto que esos viejos cuando amenazaste con dejar tu puesto – prosiguió soltando una sonora carcajada.

- No lo habría hecho – al decir esto su hermana dejó de reír.

- ¿Ni siquiera por Hina- chan? – lo interrogó confundida y sorprendida por la respuesta de su hermano.

- No es eso a lo que me refiero – hizo una pausa, para luego proseguir – no serían capaz de dejar que renuncie aun si lo que pido está en contra de sus planes, dudan de encontrar un mejor líder para la aldea y en caso de que yo renunciara tú serías la mejor opción… – sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la mayor.

- Y como yo me niego rotundamente a aceptar el puesto, creo que no les dejas opción más que aceptar tu petición, astuto – mencionó terminando la idea del pelirrojo – creo que Hina- chan ha sido lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida – comentó asintiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- _"Si lo es"_ – se dijo a sí mismo al instante una sonrisa se formó en sus labios – debo agradecérselo a Kankuro – ante estas palabras la ojiverde abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – le preguntó su hermana deteniéndose y mirándolo fijamente.

El joven Sabaku no, permaneció quieto, cuando de pronto un pequeño animal se trepó por sus ropas de Kage, se sorprendió un poco al encontrarlo así.

- ¡AKAGE VEN AQUÍ! – gritó de pronto una voz femenina perteneciente a la chica de orbes perlados.

- ¡Hinata no deberías correr! – exclamaron Kankuro y Kiba mientras la perseguían.

La chica miró hacia atrás, justo antes de llegar a una esquina y producto de su torpeza chocó con alguien y cayó encima de éste.

- Etto… Y-yo l-lo s-sien… – levantó la vista sólo para darse cuenta que con quien había chocado era nada más que el pelirrojo.

- Veo que ya estas mejor – pronunció afirmativamente al notar que la muchacha venía corriendo, ella se incorporó y lo ayudó a levantarse.

Kankuro no dejaba de reír al ver la escena, su hermana lo golpeó en la cabeza, pero ni aun así lograba que el moreno dejara de reír, Kiba también rio, sin embargo dejó de hacerlo cuando vio que Temari golpeó al marionetista.

- Akage… – desvió la mirada algo sonrojada, pues el minino se había echado a correr como loco sin razón aparente.

- Lo perdiste otra vez – pronunció con voz seria, suspiró, aunque la rubia de cuatro coletas soltó una pequeña risita, Kankuro y Kiba la miraron extrañados.

- Etto… Yo… ¡No lo perdí! – se defendió observando al joven frente a ella y sonrojándose, él la tomó por la cintura y la besó tiernamente.

De pronto se escuchó un maullido, ambos se separaron y observaron al minino quien se encontraba entre las ropas del aguamarina.

- Te dije que no lo había extraviado – articuló mientras tomaba al animal en brazos y le sonreía a su acompañante.

- No serías capaz de perder el obsequio que te di – afirmó sonriendo de medio lado.

Después de despedirse de Kiba los hermanos y Hinata volvieron a su hogar. Sin embargo, a mitad de camino Gaara tomó a la Hyuuga por la cintura y ambos desaparecieron en una nube de arena.

- ¿Qué se trae mi hermanito? – interrogó el marionetista con curiosidad a su hermana.

- Ya lo sabrás – formuló para luego sonreír, aunque su hermano no quedó del todo conforme con la respuesta.

Los dos jóvenes aparecieron en el desierto, pero no era un lugar que la peliazul conociera, esa parte del desierto era el lugar más hermoso que sus ojos hubieran visto, nunca imaginó que pudiera existir un oasis en Suna.

- ¡Es hermoso! – exclamó con fascinación observando el lugar – ¿cómo lo encontraste? – añadió mirando al joven.

- Lo encontré hace un par de meses, quería encontrar el momento adecuado para enseñártelo – habló mientras se colocaba atrás de ella y la tomaba por la cintura.

El silencio apareció, un silencio más bien cómodo, ambos se sentaron en la arena, Hinata dejó a su mascota en el suelo, éste no se movió de su lado, de hecho rara vez lo hacía, se había convertido en su guardián personal desde que Gaara se lo obsequió para su "no" cumpleaños. De pronto el pelirrojo decidió hablar.

- Hinata – la llamó ella lo miro con duda, sin embargo no pronunció palabra – creo que ya es tiempo… de hacer esto – se levantó de pronto y la peliazul lo miraba más confundida que nunca.

El Sabaku No ayudó a la ojiperla a levantarse también, quedando frente a frente, ella se sacudió sus ropas ninjas y miró al chico con una mezcla de ternura y confusión, observó atentamente un pequeño hilo de arena que comenzaba a levantarse, él comenzó a crear una figura que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una flor. La chica comprendió lo que el aguamarina trataba de decirle con aquello, esa era su forma silenciosa de pedir que fuera su esposa. Hinata aceptó la flor tomándola entre sus manos y centró su mirada en el chico.

- Hyuuga Hinata serás mi esposa – articuló con un tono serio, pero sin ser brusco, ella sonrió.

La ojiperla abrazó al pelirrojo y este correspondió, se separó un poco sin romper el abrazo y la besó. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas para que ambos estuviesen juntos, la peliazul y Neji decidieron renunciar al puesto de "líder del clan Hyuuga", de esa forma la joven pudo estar con Gaara los meses que siguieron al de su cumpleaños y a pesar de que el aguamarina no quisiera reconocerlo la mayor parte se lo debía a su hermano y al extraño jutsu que usó sobre él.

***** Fin *****

**N/A: **¡AL FIN HE REGRESADO MIS QUERIDISIMOS LECTORES Y LECTORAS!, después de una largiiiiiiiiisima ausencia jejejejeje :P, ¿pensaron que me habían secuestrado los ovnis?, pues ¡NO!, no podrían ¿para qué me querrían? No soy tan inteligente (niega con la cabeza).

NO NOMBRARÉ A TODOS LOS LECTORES PUESTO QUE SON MUCHOS, PERO USTEDES SABEN QUE SE LOS AGRADEZCO ENORMEMENTE.

Por desgracia esta historia ha terminado, pero agradezco **con todo mi corazón** a todos los que han seguido mi fic y los reviews de mis lectores y lectoras los aprecio mucho ¡de veras!, gracias por el cariño y el apoyo que me brindan siempre. Ahora si este es el final final de:

**¿Mi gato es… el Kazekage?**

**Se cuidan, los quiero**

**Adiosito n.n**


End file.
